Crash
by storyofmylifee
Summary: Nathan Scott was intrigued by Haley James. She was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Before her he didn't get attached. He didn't get invested. He didn't care as much. Luckily for him she seemed to agree with his sentiments. NH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here is my new story. I'm super excited about it. The title was inspired by the song Crash by You Me At Six. I suggest you listen to it, it really is such a beautiful song. This is the first full story I've written where Nathan and Haley are in high school so this is new for me! They are juniors in high school in this story and personally when I read stories I definitely like having the images of people in my head. I've been picturing my character Travis as Channing Tatum sooo you guys can run with that if you'd like haha. So read, enjoy and review!**

**Full Summary: **Nathan Scott was intrigued by Haley James. She was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Before her he didn't get attached. He didn't get invested. He didn't care as much. Luckily for him she seemed to agree with his sentiments. So that was the plan. Just have fun. What he didn't plan on was falling in love along the way. NH.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haley moved about the unpacked kitchen turning the stove off and placing the eggs that she had just cooked on a plate. She walked over to the toaster and pulled out the piece of toast she had placed in moments earlier and walked over to sit on a barstool. She was about to dig in when the sound of her cell phone ringing distracted her. She leaned over to pick it up without bothering to look at the screen already having a feeling of who it was.

"Hello?" She answered while taking a bite of her toast.

"Hales James, it has only been two days since you left and I'm about ready to die!"

Haley laughed at her best friend's overdramatic statement. "I highly doubt you're gonna die Brookie, but if you do does that mean I get to have that gorgeous pair of heels you bought before I left?"

Brooke scoffed into the phone. "Get real , not even death can separate me from those beauties."

"Brooke how are you up?" Haley laughed. "It's 7am in North Carolina which means its like 4 in the morning LA time."

"Well, technically, I never went to sleep." Haley listened to Brooke talk as she took a bite of her eggs.

"What do you mean?" Haley laughed.

"Felix just left." Brooke answered carelessly.

Haley chuckled. "So are you two together now or?"

"God no, just fuck buddies."

Haley groaned. "Must you be so vulgar?"

"Must you be so moral?" Brooke retorted.

"Whatever." Haley rolled her eyes.

"I swear Hales it'll do you good…there has to be some good boy stock there in Tree Mountain."

"It's Tree Hill asshole."

"Same difference." Brooke waved off. "Besides, you and Julian broke up months ago…you have absolutely no attachments."

"Believe it or not Brooke, I didn't need an excuse to sleep around before Julian and I sure as hell don't need one after him."

"Ugh, how are we friends?"

"I don't know." Haley laughed while finishing up her toast. "How is Julian by the way?"

"Good." Brooke commented. "Apparently, he has a thing for Bevin now so whatever."

"Can you be nice to her?" Haley replied defending her friend.

"No." Brooke answered simply. When she was met with silence she spoke up again. "Haley, she stole my boyfriend! And how can you like her she's moving in on yours."

"Brooke! Like you just established when you were trying to convince me to be a ho, Julian and I have been broken up for months! Besides we were horrible with each other and only together out of convenience and I would hardly call what you and Chase had a relationship."

"Still, it's the principal of that matter Haley!"

Haley sighed knowing that once someone was on Brooke's bad side they were never leaving. "Okay, okay."

"Look, I have to go, Lucas is going to be here soon to pick me up."

"Oh, yes, this Lucas character and why is it I have never seen a picture of him?"

"Because I actually value our friendship."

"Oh, Hales, look at you protecting me from boys! But I'm a big girl I can-"

"I meant Lucas." Haley laughed.

"Not funny." Brooke replied dryly. "Speaking of cute boys how's Travis?"

"Ugh, can you try not to be such a pervert?" Haley questioned. "And I wouldn't know, he's been MIA since we first got here."

Haley looked up when she heard a car beep and saw Lucas parked out in her driveway. "Look, I really have to go now Brooke but I'll call you later." She hastily put her dishes in the sink and picked up her bag by the island moving towards the front door.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later, have fun in Suck Hill!"

"It's Tree Hill!" Haley yelled into her phone before laughing and joining Lucas in his car.

* * *

"So you're gonna wanna make a right and your English class should be the first classroom on your left."

"Thanks Lucas." Haley looked over at her friend appreciatively.

"So is this weird or what?" Lucas looked at her as she organized her locker.

"A little." Haley laughed. "I mean the last time we saw each other you were so scrawny."

"I resent that." Lucas replied jokingly.

"You know I state the truth Luke." Haley grinned at him before shutting her locker and leaning up against him to face it.

"I seriously appreciate it though Lucas, it's kind of been a hard transition and you've made it a lot easier."

"It's nothing." Lucas waved off. "You're family."

"And I am so grateful for that." Haley smiled while moving with him down the crowded hallway. "Because Karen feeds me her delicious food for free."

"I knew you were only friends with me all these years because of my mom."

"You caught me." Haley laughed. "Uh, Luke." Haley said stopping and pulling him aside. "Why is everyone staring?"

Lucas looked around and had indeed noticed a few people staring at the pair. "Well Hales, Tree Hill is a lot smaller than LA, people notice when there is fresh meat, people here are nosy, and you'll get used to it." Lucas laughed. "Well that and…"

"Yeah?" Haley questioned interested.

"You are talking to one of the star players of the basketball team."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Be careful now, you wouldn't want to suffocate me with your ego."

"You clearly have not met my cousin." Lucas laughed.

"You have a cousin? I don't remember another Scott hanging around when we were kids, is he a lot younger?" Haley questioned.

"Nope," Lucas answered. "He's the same age as us. My Uncle Dan moved here with Aunt Deb and Nathan a couple of years after you left. He and my Dad are brothers." Lucas said referring to his father Keith.

"Huh." Haley shrugged. The bell rang signaling the beginning of first period.

"That's our cue!" Lucas said moving away from Haley.

"I'll meet you at your locker before lunch!" He called out before running down his hallway and towards his first class.

Haley sighed to herself taking her time moving to her destination figuring she could be a little late and blame it on being new.

All of the sudden Haley felt herself colliding with another body and she landed roughly on the floor beneath her. Looking up to see the cause for the collision she was met with two pools of blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled while helping her up.

"Yeah, but you should really-"

Haley didn't even finish her sentence as he moved to walk right past her and towards his destination once he had helped her up.

"Excuse me?" Haley flabbergasted moving to follow him.

He looked over when he noticed the blonde in step with him. He stopped short and faced her. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"Yes, something is wrong!" She all but yelled. "You have no manners that's what's wrong."

"Okay." He rolled his eyes. "I have to go." He motioned with his hand.

"Unbelievable." Haley muttered.

"Are you lost cause if you just tell me where you need to be I could-"

"I am not lost." Haley replied coolly and walking away from him.

He shrugged before walking away. It had been a really shitty morning and the last thing he needed was some girl yelling at him. No matter how pretty she was. He shook his head at the last thought. He did _not _think girls were pretty.

Hot, yes. Pretty, not so much.

He sighed and made his way to class knowing he was in for a reprimand for being late. Just another thing he did not need right now.

* * *

Haley sighed heavily as she waited by her locker for Lucas. She pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate in the pocket of her jeans.

_Don't forget to call me tonight, we need a plan of attack for Bevin. _

Haley chuckled and her mood heightened for a few moments. It had been a really shitty morning. Besides the run in the with arrogant jerk from this morning she had gotten lost several times and there was this one girl on a couple of her classes who would not stop giving her the evil eye.

Haley had no idea what her problem was.

"Hey." Lucas said walking up to her and jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Hey friend." Haley smiled at him. She was glad that she and Lucas had fallen easily into the friendship that they had stricken up when they were just six. Sure they had kept up over the years through email and texts but the last time they saw each other was two years ago. If she had ever questioned her friendship with Lucas she had gotten her answer when the incident occurred. She knew Lucas was someone she'd have in her life forever.

"How were classes?" He questioned motioning for her to follow him towards the quad.

"Okay." Haley sighed.

"That's it?" Lucas laughed. "Okay?"

"It's been a long day, some jerk ran into me in the hallway this morning and didn't even apologize." Haley explained.

"Well, it's about to get longer, ready to meet some people?" He questioned.

"Sure." Haley smiled. "Meeting people are always good, besides I can ask what compelled them to be friends with your sorry ass."

"You have a sarcasm problem." Lucas commented.

"And you're just now noticing this Lukey?" Lucas rolled his eyes good-naturally at his friend before realizing that they had made it to their usual lunch table and now had a few pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Jeez what is it with this town and staring." Haley mumbled under her breath causing Lucas to chuckle.

He looked over at his friends and motioned to Haley. "Guys this is my friend Haley she's new in town from California, Haley this is Peyton, Skills, Jake and Rachel."

"Hi." Haley greeted with a smile and a small wave.

"Damn, shorty you-"

"Don't even think about it Skills."

Haley laughed at the look of mock surrender the boy had given Lucas.

"Where's Nate?" Lucas asked while sitting down at the table, Haley following suit.

"Who knows." The girl Haley recalled named Peyton answered. "But he is in a pissy mood, I had first period with him, not fun."

Lucas nodded knowing how his cousin could get sometimes.

"So Haley." Rachel started. "Why'd you move from beautiful California to shitty Tree Hill."

Haley laughed at her bluntness. She reminded her of Brooke. "Just some family stuff." She replied vaguely. Lucas had given her hand a comforting squeeze under the table and she smiled at him appreciatively.

The six teenagers had fallen into causal conversation as lunch went on. Haley had really liked Lucas' friends. They had all been really welcoming to her. The bell rang suddenly signaling the end of lunch just as the group of teens moved to get up Haley noticed the same girl glaring at her from her classes earlier in the morning stock up to the table.

"Rachel." She called out. "We have a serious cheer problem."

It looked like Rachel had to hold in the need to roll her eyes at the girl. Haley knew she liked the red head for a reason.

"What is it Teresa?"

"Stacy has the chicken pox and she won't be able to make it to the sparkle classic this weekend!"

"Okay, we'll just rework the routine for nine girls instead of ten." Walking off. "Nice meeting you Haley!" She called out at the blonde.

At the mention of her name Teresa whipped around and saw glared at her for what seemed like the millionth time. "Rachel!"

"You know her?" Haley questioned Lucas.

"Yeah, Peyton and Rachel are on the cheer team with her…I see her at parties and stuff."

"I'm sorry." Haley replied like it was some tragedy that Lucas was associated with someone so vile.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "She doesn't really handle new people well, something about people knowing their place." Lucas rolled his eyes. "She can be a bitch."

"Yeah, well your other friends are cool, I may have to ditch you for them." Haley joked walking back into the school.

"Please, you don't know what you'd do without me James!" Lucas called out. "Travis is picking you up after school right?"

"Yup!" Haley nodded. "I'll call you later Luke!"

* * *

Haley looked at her watch for the fifth time. "Typical Travis." She mumbled.

"Hey." Haley looked over to her right at the sound of a new voice and saw the jerk that she met in the hallway from earlier in the day. She let out what was sure to be an unattractive scoff and returned to her previous activity of staring off into space.

"Look, I'm sorry about before…you just caught me at a bad time and-"

"You really don't owe me an explanation." Haley started cutting him off. "I'm from LA I've dealt with my fair share of egotistic know-it-all's"

"Ouch." He replied feigning hurt. He looked at her impressed by her resolve. He had never met a girl who told it to him like it was. He was being a jerk earlier and most girls would've just batted their eyelashes and waved it away. But not this girl. Nope she seemed to be getting more annoyed by his presence as each minute passed.

"I'm not used to pretty girls laying it on me like that."

Haley didn't hide her laugh. "You're really going to flirt with me right now?" She looked over at him with a cocked brow.

The boy shrugged "Is it working?"

"Nathan! Haley!" The two teenagers turned to see Lucas jogging towards them.

It wasn't until he was closer that the shock wore off.

"You know _him_?"

"You know her?"

They asked the question at the same time but one was laced with disgust while the other was laced with interest.

"Uh, yeah?" Lucas looked at the two weirdly.

"Hales, this is my cousin Nathan." Lucas gestured toward the raven-haired boy.

"And Nathan, this is my friend Haley I was telling you about."

Nathan let out an internal groan. How had he not connected the dots? It's all Lucas had been talking about the last couple of days.

_Nathan be nice to her when you meet her. She's new in town and she's not like other girls Nathan. She's been through a lot Nathan. _

And more importantly. _She's off limits Nathan. _

Nathan looked between the two and tried to ease some of the tension that was in the air. "See, Lucas likes me!" He retorted while swinging an arm over his cousin. "I can't be that bad." He let out a cheeky grin at the petite blonde in front of him. Even he had to admit she had not caught him at the best time this morning. However he was sure the behavior he displayed was what everyone thought of as typical from him. But if he had known that the girl he bumped into was Lucas' friend he would've been nicer.

Probably.

"Lucas is related to you, he has to like you." She replied her arms crossed against her chest.

"Wellll." Lucas drew out after a few moments of awkward silence and moving out from under Nathan's arm. "This has been fun, you need a ride Hales?" He directed towards her. "I have a shift at the café soon but I can stop by your house and drop you off, or you could come with me…I'm sure my mom would love to see you maybe you can have dinner with us."

For some reason Nathan was jealous at just how well his cousin seemed to know this girl. He knew that she and Lucas had known each other as kids but he didn't really know how close they were, just that they had kept in contact when she moved away. And Lucas apparently disappeared for a weekend to see her in California two years ago. Something Nathan found particularly odd. His jealousy only grew when he saw her drop the sarcastic demeanor she had with him moments earlier and sent Lucas a warm smile.

"No, it's okay Lucas, thanks for offering but I have plans I'm just waiting for-"

Her sentence was cut short when the sound of a motorcycle overpowered her voice. The three teenagers looked to the curb and saw a guy on the motorcycle come to a stop a few feet away from them.

Haley turned back to Nathan and Lucas but her focus was mostly on the blonde. "I gotta go."

Nathan's eyebrows rose at her statement. She knew this punk?

"I'll take a raincheck on the dinner though!"

"HALEY I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY." The guy on the motorcycle yelled over to the trio and Nathan rolled his eyes. And she thought he was a jerk?

Apparently Haley didn't like his tone either as he rolled her eyes quite dramatically at his statement.

"I'll see you later."

To Nathan's surprise it wasn't just directed towards Lucas.

As she walked away Lucas patted Nathan on the back and turned to leave. "I gotta go to work, see you later dude."

Nathan nodded but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Haley as she walked towards the motorcycle and took the helmet the guy held out to her. She slipped it on and got on the back, barely having a chance to hold onto the driver's torso before he sped away.

Nathan forehead creased in confusion. He _definitely_ didn't peg her as a bad boy type.

And for some reason this information annoyed Nathan to no end.

* * *

"God, Travis do you have to me such a jackass?" Haley questioned while getting off her brothers bike and removing her helmet.

"A jackass?" Travis questioned incredulously. "What the fuck did I do?" He followed suit and got off his bike while removing his helmet. He placed it on the counter while moving around the old garage. Haley noticed there was a car in the middle with a sheet over it and boxes were placed about all over the place.

"HALEY I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY." Haley mocked her brothers deep, demanding voice. "See, jackass." She smiled at him and moved to sit on the hood of the car that was in the middle of the garage.

"Whatever." Travis chuckled. That had always been his relationship with his younger sister. Playful banter with the occasional jab.

"So is this where you've been spending all your time? This place looks…nice." Haley commented.

"You don't have to lie." Travis laughed. "It looks like a shithole. But no one has took care of it since mom and dad left so what do you expect?" He busied himself by moving around the garage lifting a box that was sitting in the corner and bringing it up on top of the counter where his helmet lay.

"I don't remember this place that much." Haley remarked. "Do you?"

"Yeah." Travis nodded. "Dad would bring me here every Friday night, teach me a few things about cars, we were actually gonna fix up this car." He said motioning to the vehicle that Haley was situation on top of. "He said he was gonna give it to me for my 16th birthday, but Dad got the new job and we all had to move to California."

"Why didn't he sell it before we moved? It's just been sitting here all these years." Haley questioned. She never really got to ask her Dad these questions. She was only six when the James clan had made the move to California. To be honest she hadn't really remembered Tree Hill all that much. Just distant memories of playing with Lucas in the café.

"Dad really loved this place Hales." Travis shrugged. "Guess he didn't have it in him to let go of it." He turned to the box that he carried rummaging through it seeing if anything useful was inside.

"So why did he take the job in California?"

Travis looked back over at his little sister. "Money." He said simply. "We weren't struggling here in Tree Hill but the money he was getting offered was just too good to pass up for mom and dad. It's why we had such a privileged life growing up Hales, it's why they were able to send me to Stanford for college and it's why you had that big ass closet full of nice clothes."

Haley rolled her eyes at the last part of the comment. "In my defense half those clothes were Brooke's."

He walked over to Haley and took a seat next to her on the hood of the covered car. "What's with the 20 questions Hales?"

"Nothing." She shrugged with a small smile. "I guess I'm just jealous that you knew more about them than me, I mean I was so self absorbed…always hanging out with Brooke, too interested in a boy or a party to even stop and ask how their day was going."

Travis shook his head. "You're a teenage girl, don't be so hard on yourself…besides it's not like I had the most stellar record as a golden child."

Haley looked over at her older brother and nodded sadly. "Do you still blame yourself for that Travis?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Travis."

He looked at her for a minute before replying. "Sometimes."

"Well, it wasn't your fault." She replied sternly.

Travis nodded weakly.

"I mean it Travis, I don't need you going back there…I got past it, you need to too."

"Honestly, Hales I'll probably never get past it." He said moving to get up from his spot on the car.

"You know I'll never let anything happen like that again right?" He looked at her for confirmation.

"I will never let anyone hurt you."

Haley looked at her brother and saw a look in her eye that she saw the night he found her, in one of the most broken states he had ever seen her in.

"I know." She nodded softly. "I don't blame you, so you should stop blaming yourself." Haley hopped off the car and made her way towards her brother.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted you to carry that burden." She popped a kiss on his barely shaven cheek and walked out of the garage door.

"I'm going to walk over to the café and see Karen…you should stop by Trav, they're family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for showing so much interest in this story after reading the first chapter. I noticed a couple of typos after re-reading it so I apologize and I will definitely try to minimize that in the future. I am updating this pretty soon which is out of the norm for me. The way I'm planning on updating this is basically as long as I am ahead in my chapter writing and I have a cushion the chapters should be once or twice a week. You guys are getting this one so soon because I already had it written out and I'm currently working on chapter 6 so I figured what the heck! Thank you so much for the reviews they seriously put a huge smile to my face and they mean a lot to me. So keep it up! **

**To answer Dianehermans: Brooke will be more involved in this story later on. It's all about the build up! With that being said this is a Naley story so I won't be focusing on other couples. As far as I know, I'm planning to have Brucas in here as long as it doesn't take away from my main storyline with Nathan and Haley. I'll have to develop my plot more to see where that goes but I can assure if I was to pair Lucas with anyone it would be Brooke just because I absolutely loved them together on the show no matter how short lived it was. But again, no matter what any other pairings there are - whether it be Jake and Peyton or Brooke and Lucas - I won't be focusing on them as much as Nathan and Haley and their individual stories and how they come together. Hope that answers your question! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Travis peeked into Haley's room early the next morning. She was still in bed but then again it was five am. He had just gotten home from the garage. He spent all night there. His whole life he had been irresponsible and his parents had given him enough freedom that he hadn't really had to answer to anyone. Now, at 22 he wondered if that was a good thing.

Because now he had Haley to think about.

Yes she was 17 and perfectly capable of taking care of herself but Travis was still legally responsible for her and more than that he knew he owed it to his parents to step up.

He softly closed the door to her room and made his way towards his own. He had missed this house. He was glad that his parents didn't sell it when they moved to California. Haley may not have remembered Tree Hill all that well but Travis definitely did. He loved his place; he knew his parents did too. That's why they had had the funeral here. He knew his parents would want to be laid at rest in a place they considered home. So for the first time in his life he did the responsible thing. He took a week off of Stanford and had made all the arrangements for the funeral. He had consoled Haley as best he could. At the time of their death Travis was 20 and Haley had just turned 15. Travis had been ready to withdraw from school, move back home and take care of Haley but when he had told Mr. and Mrs. Davis of his plans they had told him there was no need. That his parents had talked to them a long time ago and told them that if something ever happened they'd wanted them to take care of Haley so that Travis could finish school.

So Travis has respected his parents' wishes. After the funeral he went back to Stanford done with fucking around while Haley went to live with Brooke and her parents. Something that Travis was not particularly fond of considering he knew that Brooke's parents were pretty absent most of the time but they were right, how the hell was he going to provide for both him and Haley with just a high school degree? Sure their parents had left them a fair amount of money but not enough to live off of forever.

The decision to move to Tree Hill had been a hard one. But he saw Haley going down a path that he didn't like. He needed to get her out of LA. Tree Hill was the perfect place. He had the garage to revive and Haley had Lucas. Travis was ridiculously protective over his younger sister. Even he could admit that, granted he'd follow that admission with the statement that he had every right to be. But still, he trusted Lucas with Haley. And that was saying a lot. Lucas and his mom and dad had flown out to California when their parents passed. Travis felt helpless because he didn't know what he could do to ease the pain for his baby sister…if there was even a way to ease the pain.

But then in came swooping Lucas. Knowing all the right words to say…or not to say. Lucas was good for Haley. He wasn't like the people she was getting caught up with in LA. Travis loved Brooke like a little sister and he knew she didn't mean any harm but she wasn't helping matters. And whether that influence was intentional or not she was becoming a bad one and Travis needed to take his little sister away from that.

He reached his bed and plopped down onto the mattress. He turned his head towards his dresser and saw a picture of his Mom and Dad on it. He was close to his parents, especially Jimmy. God, he missed his Dad.

"I really hope I don't fuck this whole thing up." He whispered to himself. "I need you Dad."

And for what felt like the millionth time since his parents passed Travis' sobs softly racked his body to sleep.

* * *

Haley walked out of her house when she heard Lucas beep his car horn. She was on the phone with Brooke. For some reason this seemed routine every time Felix left her house.

"Brooke, you cannot fail calculus again! I mean it, get a tutor this time." Haley's reprimand was interrupted when she went to open the front passenger door only to notice that the seat was already occupied.

Nathan.

She figured she could have fun with this. She wasn't pissed at him about yesterday anymore. Everyone had their bad days, she had just caught him on his. Well, that and the fact that Lucas had begged her to try and get along with his cousin at the café last night. And Haley couldn't deny Lucas, not after all he had done for her.

But what Nathan didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Haley moved to open the door to the back seat and climbed in as Brooke blabbed on about Calc and how she should just sleep with the teacher for an A.

"But Haley." Brooke whined into the phone. "You're my tutor!"

Haley chuckled into the phone and sent a smile to Lucas from her spot in the backseat and a glare to Nathan. She saw him scoff in response. Oh, yeah. This was gonna be fun.

Nathan looked at Haley as she climbed into the back seat. If he was pissed at himself for thinking she was pretty yesterday instead of hot then he got his wish because today Haley looked hot. The North Carolina humidity forced her into tight jean shorts showing off her tan legs and a flowy white sheer top. Nathan smirked. She looked really really hot. Damn Lucas for making her off limits. But then again, he wasn't exactly the relationship type and he figured if he hooked up with Haley and then moved on it'd make it pretty awkward pretty fast among his group of friends.

"Brooke. If you call me being your tutor me doing your homework while you spy on Chase and Bevin then you have a delusional sense of what a tutor is."

Haley laughed as Brooke began her tirade on Bevin.

"Brookie, I gotta go, get some sleep and stop being such a slut." Haley ended the call and looked up to the two boys who were staring back at her.

"What?" She questioned with a laugh.

"Problems?" Lucas asked amused.

Haley laughed. "You remember Brooke right?"

"Yeah, I remember you mentioned her." Lucas nodded.

"She can be a bit out there sometimes, but she means well." Haley shrugged.

"Hey, Nathan." She smiled at him sweetly.

Almost too sweetly Nathan thought.

"You're talking to me now?"

"What's a girl gotta do around here? First I'm a bitch you didn't seem to like that, now I'm nice and you don't like that either." Haley shrugged while leaning back in her seat. "Suit yourself, I can just go back to being a bitch."

Nathan laughed at her antics. He knew what she was doing. Like Haley, he played games. If she wanted a game he'd give her one.

Lucas mumbled something about getting along and pulled out from Haley's driveway. As he was backing up Nathan noticed the same motorcycle that Haley had gotten on yesterday parked in the driveway.

The asshole stayed the night? Nathan was livid at the thought. Where were her parents? Jesus, guess Haley James wasn't as goody-goody as he thought.

The trio had parted their ways once they reached school. Lucas claiming coach wanted to talk to him and Haley claiming that she had to talk to her guidance counselor before first period. Nathan was walking down the quad toward his first class when he felt someone fall into step beside him. He looked over to see Peyton and he greeted her.

"What's up blondie?"

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me that." Nathan laughed at her annoyed tone.

Nathan had two friends that were girls. Peyton and Rachel. That was it. Nothing physical had ever occurred between those two girls and that was the way things were gonna stay. Nathan liked having them as friends, they weren't annoying like most of the girls in this school and he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that. Not like they would let him. Peyton was basically in love with Jake, not that she made her feelings known. And Rachel was on a cheerleading team with most of Nathan's conquests, she'd heard the stories and she had made it clear when Nathan had drunkenly tried to make a pass at her that she did not want to go down that path.

"Have you seen Lucas?" Peyton questioned.

"He had to go talk to Whitey." Nathan answered. "Why what's up?"

"Just wanted to ask him a question about our English homework." Peyton waved off. "So have you met his friend Haley?"

"Yeah." Nathan laughed. "She's something else."

"Don't go there Nate." Peyton shook her head. "I actually like her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked defensively.

"You know I love you, but you're not exactly the relationship type."

"So?"

"So, Haley's a good girl."

"You don't even know her!" Nathan exclaimed.

"And you do?" She retorted. "Whatever, do whatever you want but just know Lucas will probably blow a gasket, he's weirdly protective over her."

"Lucas can shove it." Nathan answered resolutely. He was sick of people telling him what to do. Haley was a big girl. She could make her own decisions about what she wanted. Nathan had stalked away from Peyton and made the decision right there to see exactly how much of a good girl Haley James was.

* * *

Nathan has spotted Haley at her locker right before lunch. Lucas wasn't around her like usual so he figured now was as good a time as any to talk to her.

"Hey James." He greeted walking up to her.

Haley looked at him skeptically before returning to her previous task of sorting out her locker. School had been better today. Classes were fine, she hadn't gotten lost and word got around that she rode to school with Lucas and Nathan so people pretty much left her alone. Even the bitch Teresa.

"We're on a last name basis now Scott?" She teased.

"See," Nathan started while leaning up against the locker next to hers. "I knew that cold shoulder in the car this morning was just for show."

"But was it?" Haley laughed.

Nathan smirked. "I'm having a party at my beach house this Friday, you should come."

"I don't know." Haley shook her head. "I'm kind of over the whole party scene."

"Over it?" Nathan laughed. "You're 17, shouldn't you just be getting into it?"

Haley laughed and closed her locker to come face to face with the raven-haired boy. "See, Scott, you obviously don't know me all that well."

Nathan looked at her confused by her tone. "Obviously I don't. But why don't we change that?"

"When, Friday night?" She looked at him condescendingly.

"See, we're on the same page!" Nathan smiled carelessly throwing an arm over her shoulder, leading her to the quad where his friends gathered for lunch.

"Sorry, Scott, no can do." Haley shook her head.

"You need permission from your boyfriend?" He scoffed.

"What?" Haley replied confused.

"The guy on the motorcycle. If you're into bad boys Hales you just have to say the word."

"God," Haley rolled her eyes while moving out from under his arm earning a few stares in the process. "That guy on the motorcycle is my brother." She had to stifle a laugh at the look of embarrassment that now adorned his face. "And I am so far from being attracted to bad boys it's ridiculous, so looks like you're out of luck Scott." Haley smiled at him sweetly and patted his shoulder before walking off towards the table where his cousin and friends were seated.

And for the second time in two days a simple conversation with Haley James did nothing but intrigue Nathan more.

* * *

"So you should totally come to Nathan's rager Friday night." Rachel suggested as she walked down the hallway with Haley. School had just ended and Rachel had caught the blonde on her way to cheerleading practice.

"I don't know." Haley replied unsurely. Truth was she was almost positive Travis wouldn't let her out of his sight. She had pulled some shit back in California leaving him pretty overbearing.

"Come on Hales, it'll be fun I promise…I'll pick you up if you want, we can drive over together?"

"What the hell." Haley said throwing her arms up. "I'll go, see what all the fuss is about."

"It's going to be so much fun!" Rachel squealed. "I love Peyton to death but her and Jake always just stick together at these things…can't wait to have a new partner in crime."

Haley laughed. "Yeah it'll be fun, but just to be sure I'll have Lucas pick me up and I'll meet you there. I have a pretty over protective older brother and he'll be more chill if he sees I'm with Lucas…for some reason he trusts the weirdo."

"Okay." Rachel agreed. "I gotta go to practice but I'll see you tomorrow Hales!"

Haley waved goodbye grateful that Rachel hadn't asked about the situation with Travis. Haley liked Lucas' friends but she wasn't comfortable spilling her whole life story out to them.

She walked towards the front of the school to see Travis standing besides his bike attracting quite a few looks. Haley knew Travis' reputation in high school, he _was_ the hot mysterious bad boy every girl wanted to turn good, at least that was the image he put out there.

"When are you gonna get a car like normal people." I muttered while walking up to him.

He looked up from his phone that he was texting on moments prior to look up at her. "Hey Hales, no it's no problem picking you up…no really it's not like I have a million other things to do."

Haley looked at him unamused. "Who were you just texting?" She questioned.

"Clay." Travis waved off referring to his best friend. "Uh, Hales why is every one staring at us?" He whispered looking around.

"I don't know, it seems to be a favorite pass time of the folk here in Tree Hill." She replied shrugging. "I'm sure the rumor around school tomorrow will be that you're my boyfriend or something." She shook her head at Nathan's earlier statement.

"Ew." He shuddered. Without warning he punched Haley in the arm. Hardly.

"Owww." Haley cried out. "What the fuck was that?"

"Haley we need to stop such disgusting rumors from happening." Travis replied with a serious look on his face.

"So you hit me?"

Travis shrugged with a small smile. "Where's Lucas anyway, why can't he drive you home after school?" He moved to get on his bike reaching a helmet out to Haley.

"He has basketball practice." Haley explained getting on the bike as well.

"God, I forget sometimes that he's not the four year old twerp I used to boss around." He chuckled.

"Well, me and that twerp are going to a party Friday night so."

"Haley, you are not going to a party!" Travis yelling over the revving engine of his bike.

"What's that I can't hear you?" Haley called out a satisfied smirk planted firmly on her face.

* * *

Haley pushed open the door to the café and was greeted with the friendly face of Keith. Travis had once again gone MIA leaving her to fend for herself for dinner.

"Haley." Keith smiled walking over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Keith." Haley smiled. "It has been way too long." When Haley went to the café for dinner last night Keith was away on a business trip so she hadn't gotten a chance to see him until now.

"Tell me about it." He said pulling away from her. "You are beautiful Haley, Travis having to beat those boys away with a stick?"

Haley laughed. "Luckily Travis was still at Stanford when I had my last boyfriend so he was never beaten to death. Can't make the same promise to the boys of Tree Hill though, big brother is watching."

"He's only looking out for you." Keith reminded and Haley nodded. "Where is the knucklehead?"

"Who knows?" Haley shrugged. "I figure I could mooch off you guys for dinner." Haley smiled meekly.

"You know you're welcome anytime."

"Haley." Karen called out surprised walking out of the kitchen. "What a surprise."

"Have extra room for dinner?" Haley smiled.

"Of course." Karen waved off moving back towards the kitchen to grab an extra plate.

"Where's Luke?" Haley questioned.

"At the river court with Nathan." Keith replied. "I swear all those boys do is play basketball."

"They're close?" Keith looked at her confused. "Lucas and Nathan."

"Oh, yeah, like brothers. I love my brother Danny but sometimes he's too rough on Nathan – me and Karen look out for him."

Haley nodded at this piece of information. Just as she was about to ask how work was going Lucas and Nathan came stumbling into the café arguing about something.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nathan all but yelled.

"You lost fair and square." Lucas retorted.

"What is your definition of fair and square?"

"Boys." Keith halted their conversation. Lucas saw Haley standing next to his Dad and sent her a smile. "You staying for dinner?"

Haley nodded.

"Sweet!" Lucas went to the back to help his Mom out before she could yell at him.

Nathan moved towards his Uncle giving him a hug. "Your son cheats."

"I always had my suspicions." Keith started. "The boy was always so shady whenever we played Chutes and Ladders."

Nathan laughed at his Uncle's comment and moved towards Haley.

"Hey James."

"Scott." She greeted.

"Staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, but I had to ask my boyfriend for permission first." She teased.

"Never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Not a chance in hell." She laughed.

"Great." Nathan smirked.

"You know Scott, I think we're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

Haley slowly walked down the streets of Tree Hill. Both Lucas and Nathan had offered to drive her home after dinner but she had declined stating that she wanted to walk home. She was starting to familiarize herself with Tree Hill again. The river court where Lucas would always beg his Dad to take him so he could go play basketball even though he was way too short for the hoop. The playground where Travis had pushed Haley a little too far on the swing and she had fallen off breaking her arm in the process. All these memories were starting to come back to her.

Haley had finally reached her destination. Wanting to make a detour before heading home Haley made her way to the cemetery. Last time she was here was for her parents' funeral. She tried to block that day out as much as possible. She slowly pushed open the gate and slowly made her way through the rows of headstone. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion when she saw a figure seated by what she thought she remembered were her parent's headstones.

"That's weird." She muttered under her breath. Walking closer to her figure her confusion disappeared and she dropped down on the floor next to the figure.

"Is this where you've been all the time?" She questioned.

Travis looked over at his little sister and nodded.

"Travis."

"I know I'm supposed to be the strong one Haley, but I really miss them."

Haley nodded sadly at her brother and laid her head gently on his shoulder. "Me too Trav."

"I'm really afraid I'm gonna screw this up." He confessed.

"Screw what up?" Haley questioned.

"You." He answered simply.

"Travis."

"I mean it Haley." He responded earnestly looking down at her. "I didn't like what you were doing in LA."

"I know." Haley nodded feeling badly.

"It's why I wanted us to move to Tree Hill. I wanted us to have a fresh start."

"I know that." Haley repeated.

"Well, I'm going to need your cooperation with that."

"You have it Travis." Haley replied starting to get annoyed with her older brother.

"Do I?" He questioned reaching into his pocket and pulling out a joint. "I found this in your room Haley."

"What are you doing, snooping around now?" Haley questioned angrily while moving from her spot next to her brother.

"That is not the point Hales!" He whispered.

"It is the point!"

"No, its not. The point is I took you away from LA to get away from this shit."

Haley nodded feeling badly about her outburst. She had promised Travis a long time ago that she was done with all that shit. But Julian had given it to her as a 'going away present' and Haley took it not really thinking of the consequences with her brother.

She was messed up. Haley could admit that. She had been through things and done things that she was not proud of but through it all the one person who was there for her was her brother. She had promised herself that this move to Tree Hill would be a new start for them.

"Are you going back to that place Haley?" He questioned. "If you are you need to tell me, I'll get you help, I'll find a doctor here just like Dr. Sullivan, just be honest with me."

"No Travis." Haley shook her head. "I was stupid to even have that." Haley took the joint out of his hand and ripped it to pieces throwing it on the ground. "I'm done."

"You sure?" Travis questioned sincerely. "I don't ever want you to be afraid to ask me for help."

"No, I'm okay." Haley nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I guess we both just need to get used to this new dynamic in our relationship. Hell if this was three years ago I probably would've been lighting up with you." He bumped her shoulder with his own. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "I love you too."

"Listen Hales, about this party."

"I need you to trust me Travis."

He gave her a questioning look while gesturing toward the ripped up joint on the ground.

"Okay." Haley shrugged. "Maybe I don't deserve to say that but like you said, new start…we need to trust each other."

Travis nodded. "But I want you back by one."

"Travis." Haley whined.

"I mean it." Travis retorted sternly. "And no drinking."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother." She replied dryly.

Travis stood up and laughed slightly. "Gotta impress the folks." He gestured towards their parents headstones.

Travis kissed his hand and placed it on the top of each headstone. "Love you guys." Haley followed his actions and tucked herself into his side following his lead back to his bike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the story alerts it means so much to know that people are interested. Sorry that this chapter is a little on the shorter side but I cut it off where it felt right, the next one will be longer…promise! And as always a very special thank you to my reviewers! You guys are so awesome! Since I have the story pre-written, starting from his chapter on anyone who reviews will get a little sneak peak of the next one :) Read and enjoy**!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Friday was suddenly upon the teenagers of Tree Hill High and the school seemed to be abuzz with the upcoming Scott party. Lucas couldn't drive Haley to school because he had to make up a test so she was surprised when she saw Nathan parked in her driveway.

They had been friendly with each other having dinner together every night with Lucas, Karen and Keith. They still keep their banter in tact but his cocky demeanor didn't as easily annoy Haley anymore, in fact she had come to see that he meant no harm by it.

Haley looked over at Nathan following him through the quad. "Excited for tonight?" People were definitely staring. Haley had heard the rumors. Apparently her and Nathan were hooking up. She figured that's why Teresa had gone back to giving her the evil eye in class.

"Depends, are you still coming?" He smirked.

"Well, seeing as how people have been talking about this for days I don't see how I could possibly miss out." She teased.

Nathan laughed. "I don't know why people get so tweaked over these things, it's always the same shit."

"What, you getting plastered trying to find some girl to hook up with by the end of the night?" She questioned.

"Typically." Nathan shrugged not seeing the point in lying to her. "Thought I'd try out something different tonight though."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Hang out with you." He replied smoothly.

"So we can hook up at the end of the night?" She raised a cocked brow at him. She smiled at the look of shock that adorned his face. Haley had always been this forward, it was just the first time she had been forward with Nathan.

"I mean I'm not totally opposed to that…" Nathan shrugged and Haley shoved his shoulder.

"Behave." She pointed at him.

He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"So I have a question." Haley spoke up after a few moments.

"Shoot." He said coming to a stop at his locker looking over at his side to glance at Haley.

"You've heard the rumors lately right?" She questioned.

"Hard not to." He shrugged. "Don't let them get to you, people in this town are just bored."

"Yeah, I don't care what people are saying." Haley waved a dismissive hand. "But ever since the rumor mill started turning, this girl Teresa has been giving me the look of death."

Nathan groaned while looking over at her. "Sorry you have to deal with that."

"Ex-girlfriend?" She questioned.

"More like stage five clinger." He noted. "She just does not get the hint."

"Hm, how about we give her the hint tonight?"

"What are you suggesting James?" He questioned with raised brows.

"Gutter. Your mind. Out. Now."

Nathan laughed.

"All I'm saying is that we hang out. Teresa gets the wrong impression so be it." Haley shrugged.

"You're not worried about her wrath?"

"Oh, you underestimate me Scott." She shook her head. "I gotta head to class, see you tonight Hotshot." She winked at him causing quite a number of people to stare. Nathan chuckled at her antics. Yeah, tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

"Hey Haley." Haley looked up from her book to see Peyton take the seat next to her. She was currently in Spanish and Peyton had the class with her.

"Hey Peyton." Haley smiled.

"So you going to this thing tonight."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I promised Rachel."

"Oh." Peyton commented. "A night with Rachel…be prepared."

"I have a feeling I can keep up." Haley laughed. "Will I be seeing you there?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head over with Jake."

"Are you two like together?" Haley questioned.

"Oh, no just friends." Peyton shook her head.

"But you wanna be more." Haley guessed with a smile.

Peyton shook her head and smiled. "I don't know, but enough about me what's going on with you and Scott?"

"Ew, me and Lucas are strictly friends." Haley shook her head.

"You know I don't peg you for being dense so I know you know I was talking about Nathan."

Haley laughed. "Nothing is going on with me and Nathan."

"But you want there to be." Peyton guessed mirroring Haley's earlier words.

"I don't know what I want." Haley shrugged honestly. "Is Nathan hot? Yes, incredibly. But from what I hear he doesn't do relationships and to be honest neither do I."

Peyton nodded. "Fair enough."

"I guess we'll just see how it goes, I'm not really one to over analyze things you know?"

Peyton smiled. "I could definitely use a lesson or two from you in that department."

Haley laughed. "It's easy, you just have to try and give less of a shit."

"Easier said than done."

"Ah, see Peyton that's where you're wrong. All it takes is a little practice to be a cold hearted bitch like me." She chuckled.

"You're not like that."

"When it comes to boys I am." Haley sighed. "It's just easier that way."

"You got that right."

* * *

"Haley!" Travis yelled up the stairs. "Lucas is here."

Haley looked herself over in the mirror. It was still pretty humid out so she had opted to wear fitted jean shorts with a loose black tank top, golden buttons going down the middle. She had put on her flip-flops and hastily made sure her bandeau bikini top was hidden underneath her tank top. She didn't plan to go swimming but Nathan did say that the party was at his beach house. She took a brush through her golden blonde hair one more time before grabbing her phone and heading downstairs.

As soon as she reached the top of the staircase she could already hear Travis lecturing Lucas and she had to let out a chuckle for her friend who was most definitely getting read the riot act.

"Travis, leave Lucas alone." She said reaching the two at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you wearing?" Travis questioned.

"Clothes." Haley rolled her eyes. "We're gonna get going so…"

Travis sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to get Haley to change. "Remember what I told you. One am and no drinking."

"Yes grandpa." She teased pulling Lucas out of the house with her.

"I know where you live Lucas!" Travis yelled towards the pair.

Lucas chuckled as he got into his car, Haley following suit.

"Your brother's scarier than I remember."

Haley laughed. "Don't worry about him. Let's party buddy." She smiled over at him and Lucas laughed pulling out of the driveway and making his way towards Nathan's house.

* * *

"Woah." Haley muttered as Lucas pulled into Nathan's driveway.

"Not LA enough for you?" Lucas teased.

"We're a lot more mellow than this." She laughed. There were teenagers with red cups _everywhere_. What the fuck were the cops in this town doing? Was it their off night or something.

Lucas led Haley into the house greeted by high-fives from his teammates and flirtatious grins from girls. Lucas was just as popular as Nathan, girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him, he just didn't bask in the glory like his cousin did.

Haley looked around taking in her surroundings. It looked like a party from a movie. She had tried spotting Rachel remembering their promise that they would hang out tonight. Haley finally caught sight of the red head pulling a guy upstairs all but mauling his face. Guess Rachel had other plans. Haley chuckled. Rachel was practically Brooke's twin.

"Luke!" Lucas turned towards the voice calling out his name to see Nathan standing by the keg in the kitchen.

"Come on Hales." Haley followed Lucas to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Nathan's face.

The boy was definitely gawking.

"You can stop drooling now." Lucas called him out irritated.

Nathan glared at his cousin. "I was not drooling."

"You totally were Nate-dog." Tim spoke up from besides him.

Haley let out a laugh at the nickname. "Nate-dog?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that's Nathan." Tim responded confused.

"Haley this is Dim." Lucas introduced dryly.

"Lucas, why the heck to do you calling me that? It's Tim. T-I-M." Tim shook his head and faced Haley. "We've been going to school together since 4th grade, you woulda thought the guy would've remembered my name by now."

Haley laughed out loud. "Get lost Tim." Nathan ordered.

Tim waved goodbye a new group of girls entering the house catching his attention. "IT'S TIM TIME LADIES."

"He's…different." Haley commented.

"Yeah if by different you mean idiotic." Nathan muttered.

"Luke! My man." Skills said walking up to the group.

"What's up Skills?"

"There's this honey I'm trying to get with but she has a friend…mind playing wingman?"

"Skills I'm here with Haley…" Lucas explained.

"No," Haley protested. "Go ahead, I'll find you later."

"You sure?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, go." Haley laughed.

"Scale of 1 to 10 how annoying is the friend?" Lucas asked bluntly.

"7." Skills muttered. "But she's hot dawg."

"A seven?" Lucas groaned grabbing a cup of beer of the table and downing it. "You owe me."

"Remember what Travis said Hales!" The two walked off and Haley rolled her eyes at Lucas' warning before turning to Nathan with a smirk. "Guess that just leaves us two."

"Guess so." Nathan smiled. "What did your brother say?"

"Not to drink." Haley shrugged as she picked up a red cup filled with beer sniffing it. "You got anything stronger than that?" She questioned.

"I thought you just said you weren't allowed to drink." He smirked leaning up against her slightly.

"Do I really look like the type to follow rules to you?" She laughed.

"I don't know." Nathan responded honestly. "Ever since the first day I met you you've been surprising me so something tells me you're not one specific type."

Haley smiled grabbing his hand. "Learn to embrace it Scott, now take me to tequila."

Nathan laughed happily taking her small hand in his and leading her towards the back porch where a bunch of teenagers were doing body shots.

* * *

"What got into _you_?" Nathan smiled following Haley out into the beach behind his house.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked feeling a little buzzed.

"I mean you practically just forced me to take those body shots off you."

"You're complaining?" Haley questioned skeptically.

"Definitely not." Nathan replied hoarsely.

"I saw Teresa." Haley explained. "Figured I'd give her a show."

Nathan got closer to her the space between their bodies becoming less and less. "So it was just because of Teresa?" He breathed out. They were both definitely not sober but still fully aware of their actions.

"Maybe, maybe not." Haley shrugged moving backwards putting more space between her and Nathan.

"You know, I can't figure you out." Nathan called out following her as she continued to walk backwards towards the beach.

"That's cause I don't want you to figure me out." Haley smirked. "Wanna go swimming?" She asked suddenly.

"In our clothes?" He asked skeptically.

Haley shook her head while bringing her arms over her head to remove her shirt leaving her in her strapless bandeau bikini top. "I brought a swimsuit."

Nathan had to remind himself to breathe as she moved to unbutton her jean shorts and slowly slid them over her legs. He was pretty sure he could add sexy along with pretty and hot to the list of adjectives he associated with Haley.

"Coming Hot Shot?" She questioned moving towards the water.

Nathan quickly threw off his shirt and shorts leaving him in his boxers. He moved to follow Haley into the water.

"Oh my God." He shouted instantly as soon as his leg made contact with water. "It's fucking freezing!"

"Don't be such a pussy." Haley dismissed treading further into the water.

"A pussy?" He questioned with a surprising laugh. Haley definitely had a mouth on her.

He swam closer to her engulfing her in his arms laughing at her squeals he lightly dunked her in the water.

She came up laughing, her blonde hair covering most of her face. "Not funny Nathan Scott!"

"You seem to be laughing." He observed and quickly dodged the splash of water that had instantly come his way. Haley had turned her back to Nathan and emerged herself in the water to get the hair out of her face. Nathan swam over to her and when she came up for air and touched her back instantly. Even in the dark Nathan could trace the ink on Haley's shoulder under the light of the moon.

"You have a tattoo." He observed.

Haley turned around his hand no longer making contact with it in the process. "I told you there's a lot you don't know about me Scott." She smirked.

"C'mere, let me see it." Nathan hadn't really given Haley much of a choice seeing as how he had pulled her to him once again tracing the tattoo on her shoulder.

It was two doves flying over the words 'this too shall pass'- Nathan smiled he didn't know her very well yet but the tattoo just seemed so like Haley.

"It's beautiful." He commented.

"Thanks." She whispered turning around to face him.

"Why'd you get it?" He questioned.

"Personal." She muttered.

Nathan nodded accepting her answer without pushing it.

"We should probably head back inside." She suggested.

Nathan nodded treading toward the shore slowly, Haley right in front of him. The two had reached their clothes when a booming voice halted their actions.

"Haley!"

Haley looked up to see a very pissed off looking Travis and a scared looking Lucas.

"Nice knowing ya." Haley muttered towards Nathan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this because I'm really enjoying writing it! I'm leaving for California in 3 days for 2 weeks with some friends for a little vacation so updates won't be that frequent while I'm away. I'll try to get another one up before I leave. I didn't have time to proofread this so please excuse any mistakes. Also I took a scene from the show with another couple and applied it to Haley and Nathan. It was just too cute not to use and it fit in with the characters and their personalities in my story. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Haley quickly jumped off the back of the bike when it came to a stop. She removed her helmet hastily placing it on the backseat and moved away.

"Haley." Travis called out.

She stopped and turned to face him. "What?" She bit out.

"The silent treatment is getting a little old don't ya think?"

"No." She shook her head. "But I think you being a psycho maniac is getting a little old." She huffed and all but stomped her way into the school leaving a disgruntled looking Travis behind.

Haley slowly made her way to her locker and her hardened demeanor instantly softened when she saw Nathan standing by it.

"How bad was it?" He asked hesitantly when she had finally made her way to him.

"I can handle Travis." She waved off.

"Guess we should've been more aware of the time." He noted.

"Please, Travis is the biggest hypocrite in the world. I was 12 and covering for his sorry ass when he was sneaking out." She puffed out opening her locker and shoving a few books inside.

"So I shouldn't be afraid for my life?" He joked.

Haley looked at him and laughed. "You, no. Lucas on the other hand…"

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I've been warning him to stay clear of my house for a little while. Travis will eventually get over it." She shrugged.

"What did he say?" Nathan questioned walking in step with her down the crowded hallway.

"_I cannot believe you two!" Travis voice carried out throughout the James house. _

"_Will you cool it?" Haley responded starting to sober up. _

"_Two rules!" He shouted looking between Lucas and Haley. "One am and no drinking." He shook his head. "Newsflash its 3 in the morning and I found one of you doing a keg stand and the other skinny dipping in the ocean with a stranger!" _

"_I was not skinny dipping!"_

"_He's my cousin." Lucas and Haley replied at the same time. _

"_It doesn't matter." Travis said holding up his hand. "Lucas it's late, you're staying the night." _

"_Oh, no that's-"_

"_You're staying the night Lucas." Travis repeated firmly. "And I actually trusted you with Haley." _

"_You still can." Lucas protested. _

"_Uh, yeah, because tonight was such a great-"_

"_I'm right here!" Haley yelled out exasperated. _

_Travis shook his head. "Just go to bed…both of you." _

"Sorry." He began sheepishly.

"Don't be." Haley shook her head. "I wanted to be there."

Nathan smiled at her. "We were having a pretty good time before we got busted."

Haley laughed. "From the bits I recall."

"We should do it again sometime." He suggested.

"Are you asking me out?" She questioned teasingly.

"Are you saying yes?"

"Depends is the date sober and fully clothed?"

"Would you say yes if it wasn't?" He smirked.

She shook her head with a grin.

"Then sober and fully clothed." He nodded firmly.

"Sure." Haley laughed and closed her locker she proceeded to walk down the hall while Nathan followed her to her destination.

"Great." Nathan smiled. "Tomorrow's a teachers work day so how about tonight?"

Haley inhaled deeply.

"Travis?" He questioned.

She nodded. "It's no big deal we could just try for another night." He smiled.

"No, its cool." Haley shook her head. "I'll sneak out."

"You're gonna sneak out?" He questioned surprised.

Haley chuckled and stopped when she realized they had reached the door to her classroom. "I told you Scott, there's a lot you don't know about me." The bell rang signaling the warning before first period. She moved toward the classroom. "Text me with details."

* * *

"Hey slut, where were you on Friday?" Rachel said coming up behind Haley and looping her arm through the blonde's.

"Well, I was there but you were preoccupied." Haley laughed.

"Oh yeah." Rachel recalled with a smirk. "So what did you end up doing?"

"Lucas was busy being Skills' wingman so I hung out with Nate."

"And what's going on there." She asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down for an added effect.

"Nothing." Haley huffed out.

"Nothing?" Rachel repeated skeptically.

"I don't know, maybe something…we're going out tonight." She shrugged. When Rachel gave her a look she continued. "Listen Rachel, we're a lot a like…I'd rather just have fun. My last boyfriend was totally out of convenience, hell half the time Julian was flirting with other girls. The thing is I didn't care because it wasn't like that with us."

Rachel nodded. "It may not seem like it but Nathan's a good guy."

"I know that." Haley agreed. "He gives off this cocky douche bag attitude but I've seen him with Luke and there have been moments where he's real with me."

"You should just be upfront with him Haley, I've never really seen Nathan go after someone like this…and he just met you last week."

"I know," Haley nodded. "But for the record I don't think he's 'going after me', we're friends."

"Friends that flirt and go on dates." Rachel added.

Haley laughed at her words. "Okay, so he's not horrible to look at…I can't help it!" She defended.

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you moved here…this place was getting totally dry on the drama til you came, now everyone's talking about Naley."

"Really?" Haley groaned.

"Oh you'll get used to it." Rachel waved off.

* * *

"Hales." Lucas ran up to Haley outside of school slightly out of breath.

"Hey Luke." She smiled.

"How's home?" He questioned hesitantly.

"As expected." She rolled her eyes. "I'm actually waiting for Trav to pick me up now so you might wanna make yourself disappear."

Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry Haley."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because Travis trusted me and-"

"Lucas," Haley stopped him. "I'm a big girl, I make decisions for myself neither you nor Travis are my keeper."

"I know that." He nodded. "But I know how things have been with you and Travis since your parents."

"Yeah." Haley agreed while looking at the ground. "Things have been different."

"You know if you ever need me I'm here right?" Lucas questioned sincerely.

"I know Luke." She smiled. "And I love you for that, you're my best friend."

The sound of Travis motorcycle became clear and Lucas turned to leave but Haley caught his hand. "Haley what are you…"

"This is getting ridiculous." She shook her head. When Travis stopped in front of the pair Haley pulled Lucas towards her brother.

"Travis." She called out when he had yet to take his helmet off after a couple minutes of staring at the pair.

He complied and looked at his sister expectedly.

"This is bullshit." She stated bluntly. "You're blaming Lucas for something that is all me."

Travis looked at the two and nodded. "I know I probably seem like the biggest hypocrite in the world Hales but I'm only looking out for you."

"Travis, I can look out for myself. Trust, remember?"

"Now Lucas is going to start picking me up in the mornings again, is that okay with you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Travis nodded. "I have more important things to do than bring your lazy ass to school anyway."

"Good, I don't want to be on this death trap anymore than I have to." She replied. "Now say sorry to Lucas."

"What?" Travis questioned incredulously. "Haley I-"

"Say sorry, Travis." She cut him off.

Travis looked at the boy who only seemed to be further intimidated and he nodded figuring he had put Lucas through enough suffering. "I'm sorry Luke, you know how I get with Haley."

Lucas nodded. "It's no big deal." He shrugged.

"Great!" Haley clapped. "Now we can all be friends again!" Travis rolled his eyes at his sister's enthusiasm.

"You guys wanna come by the café for dinner tonight?"

"I have some stuff to do, sorry Luke." Travis explained.

Haley was about to accept the offer but then remembered her plans with Nathan. He had texted her telling her to be ready around 9. "Lots of homework to do." She excused.

"Tomorrow's a teachers work day!" Lucas said trying to convince her.

"You know me, always the overachiever." Haley laughed.

"Alright, some other time." Lucas nodded. "My mom and dad really wanna see you Travis, they haven't seen you since you guys moved back."

"I've been busy." He shook his head. "Tell them I'm sorry."

Lucas looked at him unsurely and nodded. "Okay, well look I gotta go I'm meeting up with a couple of guys on the team for a pick up game, I'll see you two later!" He waved and walked off towards the parking lot where his car was.

Haley turned to her brother. "See, that wasn't so bad."

He handed her a helmet. "Just get on."

* * *

"Nate!" Lucas called walking into his uncle's house.

"Up here Luke!" Lucas climbed the stairs up to Nathan's bedroom and entered to see his cousin sorting through shirts on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a laugh walking further into the room.

"Can you keep it to yourself?"

Lucas looked at him knowingly.

"I have a date with Haley tonight."

Lucas looked at him confused. "No you don't." He shook his head.

"Uh, pretty sure I do." Nathan nodded slowly.

"She lied to me?" Lucas muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Nathan questioned.

"Nothing." Lucas shook his head quickly. "It was nothing."

"Okay." Nathan looked at his cousin weirdly. "You okay?"

"Not really." Lucas replied honestly. "I mean did you forget when I told you that Haley was off limits?"

"When have I ever listened to you?" Nathan laughed going back and rummaging through the clothes on his bed.

"I'm serious Nathan." Lucas replied.

Nathan let out a long sigh and nodded. "I really like Haley, Luke."

"I thought you don't do relationships." Lucas pointed out.

"It's not a relationship," Nathan agreed. "It's a date."

"I don't like this." Lucas shook his head.

"Too bad Pucas." Nathan responded defensively. "What is your deal anyway, you have a thing for her?"

"No." Lucas retorted. "My deal is that Haley has been through a lot recently and… ugh whatever, do what you want." Lucas moved to leave the room but Nathan halted him.

"Is there something I should know?" He questioned.

Lucas shook his head. "Just be careful with her."

* * *

Nathan pulled up to the curb, as per Haley's request he had parked slightly behind her house so he was out of view from the front but he could see the back of her house clearly. He had texted her five minutes ago telling her he'd be there soon but there was still no sight of her. Suddenly a figure became clear in the dark and he saw Haley jogging towards his car wearing dark wash skinny jeans, flip-flops and a black v-neck t-shirt. It had amazed Nathan that she was so effortlessly beautiful. He hadn't realized he had been staring until she opening the door to his car and climbed in next to him.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled sheepishly. "Travis isn't even home but I didn't want to take any chances by you parking in front of the house."

"It's no big deal." Nathan smiled turning the key in the ignition to start the car up. "What is your brother's deal anyway?" Realizing how bad that might've sounded he quickly recovered. "I mean no offence or anything its just he's pretty big on the alpha male role."

Haley laughed. "I wish I could tell you what his deal is because I'm still trying to figure it out." She shook her head and leaned in closer to Nathan and his heart immediately began to race and the smell of her lavender and vanilla honey blonde hair that was currently grazing his arm. "So where to?"

He smiled. "Figured we could go to the docks, the pier's really pretty at night…sometimes they'll have a jazz band set up."

"Hmm." Haley smiled moving away from Nathan and leaning back into her seat.

"What?" He questioned worriedly.

"Oh, nothing it's just…"

"It's just…" Nathan prodded.

"It's normal."

"Is that a bad thing, I mean I could drive us over to a tattoo parlor we could get something matching?"

"No," Haley laughed and smiled over at him widely. "Normal's good, I missed normal."

* * *

"So Haley James, tell me about yourself." Nathan looked over at the girl walking besides him.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Why'd you move to Tree Hill?" He asked innocently.

"Hm," Haley looked out in front of her for a good three minutes before facing Nathan once again. "Next question."

Nathan chuckled. "Fair enough…are you as really a bad girl as you led me to believe Friday night because Lucas holds you on a pedestal."

Haley rolled her eyes. "My relationship with Luke is complicated, we've been apart for awhile so he still sees me as that little four year old girl who needed protecting from Billy Anderson at the park."

Nathan smiled. "He really cares about you though." He felt bad about how his encounter with his cousin went down earlier and he felt the need to talk him up. "He kind of found out about tonight and flipped."

"Ugh, great." Haley shook her head. "I kind of lied to him about what I was doing tonight."

"Why?" Nathan questioned. "Embarrassed of me James?" He teased.

"No." She shook her head with a smile. "But Lucas can be like Travis sometimes, they treat me like I'm a porcelain doll but Lucas needs to realize that there have been a lot of Billy Andersons' since I moved away and I've taken them on just fine by myself and Travis needs to realized the we haven't lived together in five years and in those five years the innocent 12 year old Haley James he left behind for college is long gone."

Nathan quirked his brow up at the choice of her words. "So you're saying you're not so innocent anymore."

"I've done a lot of things I regret." She nodded honestly.

"Like what?" He questioned.

Haley smiled over at him. "We don't know each other that well Scott."

He laughed and noticed that the jazz band was set up tonight. He looked towards Haley and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He jokingly bowed.

"If you must." She smiled.

Nathan took her hand and brought her closer to him as they both swayed softly to the music.

"You're turning out to be quite the surprise Haley James." He noted.

"I could say the same for you." Haley nodded. "Every one perceives you to be this ultimate bad boy player but for some reason I'm just not seeing it." She laughed.

Nathan nodded. "I was that though."

"Why?" She questioned.

"It was easier to be that person…I get a lot of pressure from people in my life." He answered vaguely. "So to have one aspect where I could just be a dick and not have anyone tell me what to do was kind of relieving."

Haley instantly knew he was talking about his Dad. She had remembered Keith's comment about keeping an eye on Nathan because his Dad pushed him to hard sometimes. But she kept this piece of information to herself.

"That probably sounds so stupid." He shook his head.

"No." She disagreed. "I know where you're coming from."

"You do?" He questioned surprised.

"Yeah." Haley nodded. And she did get where he was coming from. Haley was a different person in California. Someone she was wasn't proud of. But it was easier to be that bad person. It was an escape.

The music ended halting their movements. Nathan, not wanting to let go of her just yet intertwined their hands and pulled her towards the end of the docks.

"Where are we going?" She laughed.

"You'll see." He smirked.

They had finally made their way towards the end of the docks and Nathan's hand left Haley's as he starting climbing over the railing.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Being bad." He smiled holding out his hand to her once he was sure he was secure.

"Nope." She shook her head. "I did not sign up for this."

He laughed at her resolute demeanor. "Come on James." He rolled his eyes. "I knew that bad girl act with the skinny dipping drunk in the ocean was all for show."

She scoffed. "One, we were not skinny dipping…I'm not that easy." She smirked. "And two I was drunk…key word right there Nathan, I'm not about to jump into his river at night sober."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because there's no one around." She answered obviously.

"Uh, kinda the point Hales." She tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach when he used her nickname.

"What if something happens to us! No one will be around to save us."

"Nothing is going to happen." Nathan shook his head. "I'll protect you." He held out his hand to Haley once again and she rolled her eyes at his cheesy line before reluctantly taking his hand and climbing over the railing. Once she was secure Nathan smiled at her and squeezed her hand tightly. "See, that wasn't so bad."

She scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

Nathan looked down at the water and his eyes widened. "Wow, that's a long way down."

"Thanks." Haley replied sarcastically. "That really helps me right now."

"Sorry, I'm just not a hug fan of heights." He shrugged.

"This was your idea Nathan!" She laughed.

"What can I say, being around you make me daring James."

Haley held tightly onto Nathan's hand. "I cannot believe you talked me into this!" She said wearily looking down into the water.

Nathan let out a loud laugh.

"What?" She questioned.

"Like I said, I knew that bad girl image was just for show James!" He teased.

"Shut up!" She laughed while rolling her eyes.

"On the count of two." He looked over to her.

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Wait! On the count of 2? Nobody goes on the count of 2."

"Yeah, I know." Nathan shrugged with a smirk. "It'll be our thing, something we can tell the grandkids about." He joked.

"Well, I'm gonna tell them about the time we went streaking down main street." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, nobody wants to hear that from their grandparents." Realizing his words Nathan he out a chuckle. "Actually, I take that back. Everyone would love hearing that from their grandparents, atta girl."

Haley laughed loudly at his words. "You are such a guy."

Nathan shrugged. "Can you really blame me?" He looked down at the water and then back up at Haley. "You ready? On 2." Haley nodded at him squeezing his hand tighter in hers. "1...2"

They both leaped off the dock and emerged out of the water laughing.

"I cannot believe we just did that!" Haley laughed.

"How badass were you?" Nathan questioned with a smile.

He was immediately caught off guard when Haley pulled him to her and glided her lips softly over his. She pulled back at smiled at the look of shock that adorned his face. "Tell that to the grandkids."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Okay so here's another fast update for you, sorry I wasn't able to send out sneak peeks to those who reviewed last chapter but I was running around like crazy doing last minute errands the past two days. I just found out that the place me and my friends are staying at will not have internet connection so I won't be updating this story for two weeks, sorry! Because of that I'll be putting up another update friday night at the latest to leave you with until I come back. So anyway here's the next chapter, I really like how it came out. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Haley was busy getting her things together so she could head over to the café for dinner. She was getting tired of eating alone – a result of Travis constantly being MIA and Karen and Keith had welcomed her with open arms. Moving to Tree Hill was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She felt herself changing, becoming _better_. She was jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She picked it up with a smile seeing Brooke's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Haley!" Brooke screamed once she heard her friend's voice on the other line.

"Hey Tigger." Haley laughed tiredly.

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever!" She whined.

"I know." Haley agreed. "Life's been busy here."

"Any cute boys?" Brooke inquired.

"You will never change, will you?" Haley teased her friend.

"Nope, embrace it." Brooke quipped. "Now answer my question avoidance girl."

"There's this one guy." Haley sighed taking a seat on her bed and leaning back into her pillows.

"Ahh." Brooke squealed. "I knew it! Is he cute?"

Haley chuckled. Cute wasn't half of it. "He is hands down the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed. "You slut! Tell me more."

Haley laughed. "Well he's hot but he's got the ego to match."

"Ugh, don't they all?"

"Yeah, but he's sweet." Haley smiled softly.

"So are you guys together or…"

"No!" Haley shook her head furiously despite the fact that Brooke couldn't see her. "No, no…just hanging out...we flirt and I may have kissed him the other night but no we're not going out."

"And you talk about me never changing?" Brooke retorted deadpanned. "You just told me this guy is the hottest guy you've ever seen, that he's sweet, you guys flirt and you kissed him the other night um earth to Haley James!"

"Brooke I don't want to be in a relationship right now because…"

"What's the point in setting yourself up for heartache?" Brooke finished her friend's sentence. "You know, that's a really shitty outlook to have in life." She stated bluntly.

"Well it's my outlook so embrace it." She mocked Brooke's earlier words. "Besides I haven't seen him since the kiss. We basically played it off. He drove me home and made me promise we'd hang out again."

"Yeah, yeah. Boys are complicated." Brooke waved it off.

"How are things going with you back home?" Haley asked changing the subject off of Nathan.

"Okay." Brooke sighed.

"Felix?"

"Please." Brooke scoffed. "That is so over. This town is getting to me Hales, I need my partner in crime."

"Yeah, well tell that to Travis." Haley chuckled.

"I should come visit you in suck hill."

"Tree Hill Brookie…you're never gonna find it if you keep calling it by the wrong name." She laughed out.

"Whatever, I'll figure out something." Brooke said sounding determined.

"Where are your parents at?" Haley asked.

"Who knows." Brooke answered simply.

Haley knew Brooke's relationship with her parents was strained. When Haley had moved in with Brooke it was the first time Brooke really had someone to lean on. Haley knew how hard her move away from California was on her friend despite her never expressing it.

"You should totally come for Thanksgiving break if your parents aren't planning anything." Haley suggested.

"I think they want to go to Catalina but a Thanksgiving with you and your yummy brother is sounding way better."

"Ugh, spare me." Haley groaned.

"I'll find a way to get out of Catalina with my parents."

"Great. Listen Tigger I'd love to catch up more but I'm having dinner with Lucas and his parents tonight and I'm gonna be late so I gotta go." Haley explained.

"Oh, yes, another perk of being reunited with my best friend for Thanksgiving is that I'll get to meet this infamous Lucas Scott."

"I'll be sure to warn him." Haley quipped.

"Shut up." Brooke laughed. "I'll see you later lover girl, tell that boy toy of yours I said hi."

Haley groaned knowing that Brooke would never let the little information she got on Nathan go.

"Bye Brooke." She sing-songed.

* * *

Haley walked down the staircase of her house rummaging through her bag making sure she had her house keys. Lucas had offered to come pick her up but she had decided that she wanted to walk to the café instead. She looked up startled when she heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. She walked towards the room to see what the noise was only to come face to face with a disgruntled Travis.

Haley had to stifle a laugh at the sight in front of her. Her brother was trying to make what she assumed to be his dinner but he was failing miserably.

"What are you doing?" She laughed out after a couple of minutes had passed.

Travis jumped slightly at her voice and narrowed his eyes at her teasing tone. "Don't start."

At that Haley let out a loud laugh. "I thought you were gonna be at the garage until late tonight." She walked over to the stove and turned it off afraid that he'd start a fire. "Just like you work late every night."

"I needed a break." Travis shrugged. "Besides Clay is coming into town tomorrow morning for a visit and I wanted to get the guest bedroom cleaned up for him."

"Oh, Clay's coming?" Haley asked confused, referring to Travis' best friend from since they had moved to California.

"Yeah, is that okay?" He asked.

"No, yeah that's fine." Haley nodded assuringly. She had missed Clay and Travis had been acting weird ever since the move so she figured having the one person he trusted most around might help him out a bit. "I've missed him, I haven't seen him in awhile…what's he been up to?"

Travis shrugged. "He's still working for that sports agency up in New York, he wanted a break so I offered Tree Hill."

"Bet he must love that you gave up your plans of opening a bar with him to become a garage owner in North Carolina." Haley commented.

Travis gave her a knowing look. He knew that Haley thought the main reason they had moved to Tree Hill was because of her. And he knew that she felt some guilt for that because she thought he was giving up dreams for her but the truth was the move was just as much for Travis as it was for Haley.

"That was some pipe dream we had when we were 16, Hales. Clay loves being a sports agent, you and I both know he can bullshit like no other. And besides, I love running the garage and I'm not completely wasting that business degree I got at Stanford. Win-win situation."

Haley laughed at her brother's comment. "Well look, obviously this whole cooking dinner for yourself thing isn't working out for you so why don't you come with me and have dinner with Karen, Keith and Luke at the café?" She offered.

"That's okay Hales." Travis shook his head.

"Come on Trav." Haley whined. "Keith and Karen have been asking for you plus when was the last time you actually ate something remotely edible?"

Travis looked at his sister's pleading eyes and relented after a few moments. "Okay."

"Yay!" Haley clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Keith and Karen are going to be so happy to see you! Come on, I'll even let you drive that death trap you love so much!" Haley raced out of the kitchen and towards the front door leaving a wary looking Travis behind in the kitchen.

* * *

Nathan excitedly walked towards the front door of his house. His dad was still out of town on a business trip so he was able to go to the café for dinner tonight. Whenever his Dad was away his Uncle Keith would always make sure that Nathan was okay by enforcing the rule that he had to come to the café for dinner. As a result Nathan eating there wasn't unusual – what was new and adding to his excitement was the addition of Haley James. Ever since she came into town she had become a permanent fixture at the Scott dinners. The fact that he knew he'd probably be seeing her at dinner is what made him walk to the door with a little more urgency.

He hadn't seen her since they had hung out at the dock two days ago. He had spent the teacher's work day playing basketball because of a two a day Whitey had organized and today he hadn't seen her at school because every free moment he had Whitey was pulling both him and Lucas into his office to discuss plays as co-captains of the team. Nathan did not do relationships. He had never had a serious girlfriend and to be honest he didn't really want one but Haley was different. She made him feel different. Nathan wasn't sure what he wanted out of his newfound connection with Haley but he kept getting pulled back to her.

Nathan was about to open his front door and head to his car when the door opened before he could turn the knob. Nathan let out an internal groan when his father appeared before him.

"Nathan." Dan acknowledged putting his suitcase down on the hard wood floor. "Where are you going?"

"The café, I'm having dinner with Uncle Keith." He answered not even bothering to mutter a hello.

"Well, there's no reason for that." Dan shook his head. "I'm here now, we'll have dinner together rest up and then go on a little run."

"Dad, it's 8 o'clock at night." Nathan replied incredulously.

"So?" Dan questioned. "Duke doesn't care of it's 8 o'clock at night." He walked further into the house and nodded towards the staircase. "Get changed into work out clothes, I'll make us something quick to eat."

Nathan rolled his eyes knowing that he wasn't going to win this debate with his father. Not that he ever won any debate with his father. Dan Scott's word was law. Period.

He trudged up the stairs accepting the fact that he wasn't going to be seeing Haley tonight. He pulled out his phone sending Lucas a text about how he wasn't going to be able to make it to dinner.

"Welcome home Dad." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Haley excitedly opened the door to the café, Travis trailing behind her. "Luke!"

Lucas turned around at the call of his name and sent a smile over at Haley. "Travis!" He exclaimed surprised. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Yeah." Travis laughed awkwardly. "I'm not the best chef in the world. It is okay that I'm here because if not-"

"Travis James." Karen came out from the back and sent a warm smile towards him. "I knew I heard someone else out here." She moved towards him and pulled him in for an embrace. "You've been here for almost three weeks now and I'm just seeing you?"

Travis shrugged meekly. "Sorry Karen, I've been busy with the garage. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." She smiled knowingly. "Keith!" She called out into the back. "You might wanna come out here."

Haley smiled as she saw Keith walk out of the back and a look of happiness spread across his face at the sight of Travis. As much as Keith and Karen were concerned about her after her parents death so knew they were just was concerned with Travis. And to be honest so was Haley.

"Look at you boy!" Keith practically yelled. "You're all grown up! What're you driving now a days?"

Travis smiled at Keith. He was always a second father figure growing up in Tree Hill. Keith and Jimmy were best friends and they had definitely bonded over cars bringing Travis into that world as well. "Harley."

"Wow." Keith whistled out. "She's a beauty." He said looking out of the café windows and seeing Travis' bike parked out front.

"You'll have to take her out for a ride later." Travis offered.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him and smiled. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Haley turned to Lucas once Travis, Keith and Karen had settled into a casual conversation. "I didn't see you all day!" She exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"I had meetings with Whitey and Nathan all day about basketball." He explained.

Haley nodded getting her explanation for why she hadn't seen Nathan all day either. She hadn't seen him since their date. To be honest she was secretly hoping she'd see him at the café tonight. She hated herself for feeling that dependent but it was the truth.

"Is Nathan coming over for dinner?" She tried to as casually.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her question before shaking his head. "His Dad's back from his business trip so he's having dinner with him tonight."

"Oh." Haley nodded. An awkward silence passed between the two before Haley let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, enough of this shit. I know that you know that I lied about what I was doing two nights ago."

Lucas shook his head. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me the truth Hales."

"Because I was afraid of how you would react." She explained.

"Nathan doesn't do relationships. I don't want you to get hurt."

"A lot has changed since we've been four Luke, I'm not that naïve little girl… I can handle myself."

"I just don't want you to set yourself up for disappointment. Either of you." He shrugged.

"I can take care of myself Lucas." She said knowingly. "We're just having fun."

Lucas nodded knowing that he wasn't going to be able to control whatever happened between his cousin and his best friend. "Just be careful."

Karen excused herself from her conversation with Keith and Travis. "I better go get that roast beef out of the oven."

Travis sent her a warm smile as she left the table they were seated at. He looked over at the corner of the café and saw Lucas and Haley engaged in conversation.

"So how've you been Travis?" Keith clapped a hand over his shoulder.

"Okay." Travis shrugged.

Keith looked at him skeptically. "You know I'm always here for you if you need me right?"

Travis nodded slowly. "I know Keith."

"Dinner's ready!" Karen called out walking to the set table to place the plate of roast beef she was holding.

"We'll talk after dinner." Keith smiled over at Travis and walked towards the table joining Lucas, Haley and Karen.

* * *

"Nathan keep up!" Dan yelled toward his son.

"This is bullshit!" Nathan screamed back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Dad. I don't need to go running at 10 o'clock at night. My conditioning is fine, not that you'd know that anyway considering you never come to any of my games!" At this point both men were stopped over at the side of the road.

"Nathan. I'm just looking out for you. Duke's the dream right? It's not just gonna fall into your lap son." Dan explained.

"Well, just do me a favor and quit looking out for me." Nathan rolled his eyes at his fathers pathetic excuse and ran in the opposite direction with one destination in mind.

"Nathan!" Dan called out. "Damn it Nathan get back here!"

* * *

"So Travis, how about I take you up on that offer and ride that Harley over to that garage of yours."

"Uh, Keith I love you and all but I don't think that both of us can fit on that Harley…besides, I don't know that I'm all that comfortable getting so up close and personal with you." Travis teased.

"Funny." Keith commented dryly. "I was thinking you could drive the mustang but you know-"

Travis snatched the keys out of Keith's hand. "What you waiting for old man." He moved towards the door tossing the keys to his Harley to a laughing Keith.

"Thanks for dinner Karen!" He called out.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Don't be a stranger Travis!"

He sent her a warm smile and a nod before turning to Haley. "You okay getting home?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "Don't worry about me."

"Let's go." Keith patted Travis on the back and the two walked out the front door of the café.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home Hales." Lucas got up from his spot next to Haley on the counter and went to grab the keys for his car before Haley's hand halted his actions.

"It's okay Luke." She shook her head.

"Haley, I'm not letting you walk home when I have a perfectly capable car…I'll even let you choose the music." He offered.

Haley laughed. "I actually think I'm gonna go give my parents a visit." She explained.

"Okay." Lucas nodded understandingly moving in to give Haley a hug. "Call me if you don't feel like walking all the way back home."

Haley nodded. "Thanks Luke." She whispered still clinging onto him. Even though sometimes he annoyed the shit out of her Lucas got Haley like no one else did. He knew exactly what to say or do in any given situation. And Haley was eternally grateful for that friendship.

Haley slowly walked towards the cemetery in Tree Hill. She didn't know what possessed her to come here tonight considering she hadn't visited her parents alone since she had been in Tree Hill. The only time she was here was when she had found Travis here a couple of weeks ago. But she knew she was avoiding this place. The relationship Haley had with her parents was complicated and she knew she was steering clear because of that reason, but tonight she felt compelled to visit them.

She reached the gate and pushed it open slowly, delicately walking towards her destination. Being in a cemetery at 10 o'clock at night should've freaked her out but for some reason it didn't. Maybe because this was the cemetery where her parents were laid to rest. Knowing that they were around made her feel safe. Soon enough she was face to face with their headstones. She took a deep breath tears coming to her eyes as she read their names.

Haley brought a hand up to her face to wipe away the stray tears before sitting down on the ground in front of them pulling her knees up to her chest. "Hi, mom." She kissed her hand before laying it gently on the tombstone. "Hey daddy." She did the same with her father's tombstone.

"I'm sorry, it's taken me so long to visit you guys." She shook her head. "I miss you guys so much."

Haley took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I wasn't always the best daughter, I got into trouble a lot and I know that you guys know that didn't get much better after you died." She fiddled with a golden band that was placed on her pinky finger. "But I want you guys to know that you were the best parents anyone could ever have…you two did everything for me and I've been trying to turn my life around I really have. I think being here in Tree Hill helps, being with Lucas and Travis. I love Brookie to death but LA wasn't healthy for me. People were always pressuring me to do pot or some other drug of the week and loosing you guys I guess I just kind of succumbed to that pressure. I lost myself along the way."

Haley looked down ashamed. "I never did anything other than weed. I know that doesn't make it any better but those hard drugs that all those kids were doing…I'd never do that to you guys, I'd never do that to myself." Her voice was adamant.

"I guess being around those people was an escape from reality but then I remembered how Daddy always used to joke about opening an upscale crack house." She let out a laugh through her tears. "I guess I just didn't want to be one of those customers."

"I really miss you guys and I know Travis misses you too." She shook her head at the thought of her brother. "I know he still beats himself up over what happened me that summer before freshman year. But it wasn't his fault and I don't know how to get him to see that. I know he thinks you guys still blamed him after it happened. He may have never said it to you guys but I know he still blames himself."

"It wasn't his fault. For a long time I thought it was my fault. Doctor Sullivan helped me to see that it wasn't but Travis is still stuck there, I think it's why he treats me like I'm still twelve half the time." She shook her head at the painful memory.

"I miss you guys." She whispered while closing her eyes leaning back slightly from the two headstones.

A few moments had passed before Haley heard footsteps behind her. She turned around sharply and was surprised to come face to face with Nathan.

"Haley?" Nathan questioned walking over to her sunken over figure.

Haley looked up surprised hastily wiping away at a few tears. "Nate. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my mom." He motioned to the headstone a few feet away from Haley's parents. "You?"

"Mom and Dad." She motioned.

"I had no idea." He shook his head.

"Neither did I."

Nathan walked passed her towards what she assumed to be his mother's headstone he laid a hand on it before sitting on the ground, similar to the position Haley was in just a few feet away from her.

"When did you lose her?" Haley questioned softly.

"When I was twelve." Nathan answered. "Cancer."

"I'm so sorry Nathan." Haley shook her head.

Nathan gave her a faint nod. "How about you?"

"They died in a car accident in the middle of my freshman year of high school."

"I'm sorry Haley." He returned the sentiments. "Is that why you and Travis moved here?" He questioned softly.

"One of the reasons." She nodded. "We had Luke and Keith and Karen here. Keith and Karen were best friends with my parents before we moved away plus my dad had his garage here that Travis wanted to revive."

"Do you come here a lot?" He asked.

"Not really." She shook her head. "This is the first time I've visited them without Travis since I've been in Tree Hill. I guess I've just been too scared. Do you come to see your mom a lot?"

"No, not really." He answered. "Only when I want to vent about something, coming here…it just makes me sad." He explained. "Obviously I think about her every day but this place just makes it so real you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Haley nodded understandingly. "I can leave if you want some alone time." She was about to get up but Nathan's voice stopped her.

"No, stay!" He called out. "It's nice to have someone else here that gets it."

Haley nodded and settled back into her spot on the ground. For the first time she was seeing Nathan vulnerable. And it made her vulnerable.

"I had a really shitty day." He muttered.

"Cause you didn't see me?" She teased hoping to ease his obvious tension.

He sent a smirk her way. "Not seeing you was definitely one of the many shitty aspects of my day."

She laughed at his smoothness. "What happened?"

"My dad came back into town, we don't exactly get along."

Haley nodded. "Lucas said that's why you weren't coming to dinner tonight."

"Looks like I wasn't the only one disappointed because I didn't see a certain someone." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "So I take it your dad is the reason you're here right now?"

"Yeah." Nathan answered. "He was just pushing me about basketball and Duke and I lost it…we were on a run and instead of running with him I ran away from him."

"Nice." Haley commented.

"Yeah." Nathan laughed. "I'm sure I'll hear about it tomorrow morning. You know my whole life it's been drilled into my head to work until I achieve my dreams and that Duke was always that dream." Nathan shook his head. "Lately I've just been questioning if it's actually my dream or my dad's dream."

Haley smiled over at him. "You'll figure it out."

Nathan returned the smile. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's the dream Haley James?"

She laughed before shaking her head. "I don't know."

"Oh come on." He scoffed. "What would be the one thing you'd want to do for the rest of your life?"

She smiled at him before shrugging. "I don't know, guess I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"You will." He replied confidently. "So can I ask you something personal?"

Haley looked at him for a moment before surprising herself and nodding.

"That tattoo on your shoulder, it's for your parents?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She laughed softly before turning to him. "You're the first person I have ever told that to."

"Really?" Nathan questioned surprised.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed Scott, I'm kind of a guarded person." She chuckled.

"You can trust me."

She nodded appreciatively. "Besides Luke, Karen and Keith no one else in Tree Hill knows about my parents."

"I won't tell anyone." He shook his head softly.

"I know." She smiled.

"I miss my mom a lot." He reveled with a sigh.

"I know how you feel, I miss them everyday." She whispered. "Sometimes I wish I could get a do over, be a better daughter." She admitted.

"They're proud of you." He replied with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" She answered skeptically.

"How could they not be?" He complimented.

In that moment Haley was grateful for the darkness that surrounded them because of the blush that crept on her face at his comment.

"I should get going." She nodded. "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." She moved to get up and was surprised when Nathan followed suit.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Walking you home." He answered simply.

"Oh, no Nathan you don't need-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He interrupted. "Besides, I missed seeing you today so we can talk on the walk to your house." He smiled.

She shook her head following his lead out of the cemetery. "What are we doing?" She questioned.

"Walking?" He answered confused.

"No." Haley chuckled. "Us. What are we doing?"

"You're the one that kissed me the other night so you tell me."

"I don't do relationships." Haley spoke bluntly.

"Did I miss the part where I asked you to marry me?" Nathan teased.

Haley shoved his shoulder with a laugh. "You know that I mean."

"So we can't hang out?"

"I like hanging out with you." Haley admitted and Nathan let out a silent sigh of relief.

"So we hang out." Nathan confirmed.

"And the kissing?" Haley questioned.

"I mean, I don't object to it."

Haley laughed at his smirk. "Let's just figure it out along the way…have fun."

"Fun." Nathan nodded. "I could do fun."

Haley smiled. "Good."

"I can also do serious." He added.

"What?" Haley questioned confused.

"Listen, Hales if you ever need anyone to talk to about your parents or whatever…I get it, I'm here for you."

Haley sent him a warm smile. "I appreciate that Nathan."

Nathan sent her a nod and continued walking in the direction of her house.

"So how was your day Haley James?"


	6. Chapter 6

**My plan was to update tomorrow night but I figured I won't have time because I'm going to be running around all day packing and getting things in place before I leave for vacation. Staying true to the procrastinator that I am means that I am completely unprepared to go away for over two weeks. So here it is, my last update until probably around late june. I really appreciate the kind words you guys have left me, I am really happy that you guys like the way that I've chosen to write Nathan and Haley. There is a lot more drama to come! Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Haley woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand next to her bed. She picked it up and groggily read the text message that was sent to her from Lucas.

_Hales, had to help my mom out at the café this morning so I can't pick you up. Sorry it's so last minute. See you at lunch. _

Haley sighed hoping that Travis was home so he could bring her to school. She was actually kind of excited to go. Immediately she smiled at the thought of Nathan.

Last night had been new for her. She had been vulnerable with Nathan in the cemetery. She liked that she could be real with him. It was weird because she had really just met him less than a month ago but for the first time in a long time she had found someone who just got it. She didn't have to explain why she didn't like getting attached, mostly because he understood. Haley looked over at the clock realizing that she'd have to leave for school in less than an hour. Deciding to get up and start her day Haley pulled the covers off of her and opened the door to her bedroom, heading for the bathroom only to be met by a shirtless blonde guy clad in only a towel entering the room across from hers.

"This is certainly a new change of scenery." She smirked recognizing who it was.

The blonde turned towards her surprised and instantly a smile adorned his face. "Hales."

Haley moved to hug him not phased that only a towel separated her from his naked form. "Clay, I've missed you buddy."

"I've missed you too." He laughed pulled away. He held Haley by her shoulders and let out a whistle. "You're not that little girl that used to follow me and Travis around anymore."

Haley chuckled and shoved his shoulder good-naturedly. "Shut up."

"I'm serious." Clay laughed. "When did Haley James grow up?"

"About the same time you and Travis left for college…there was no one home to stop me."

Clay shook his head. "I was never as bad as your brother."

Haley raised a brow at him. "Right. Speaking of where is my lovely brother?"

"Sleeping." Clay nodded towards him room. "I got here earlier this morning and he was going to show me around town but he looked beat so I told him to rest up."

Haley nodded. "You drive here?"

Clay scoffed. "Haley, I'm not leaving my Comet unprotected in Manhattan."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You boys and your precious cars."

"What do you mean?" Travis laughed.

"I can barely get Travis away from that garage!" She exclaimed. "He probably looked so beat because he was there all night."

"He do that a lot?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah." Haley nodded slowly. "Look Clay, I'm really glad you're here…maybe you could talk to him, I think something is going on." She admitted.

Clay nodded assuringly at Haley. "No problem."

Haley smiled appreciatively at him. "Where you headed to anyway?" Clay questioned.

"I have to get ready for school."

"You need a ride? I'm kinda wired from the drive. I don't really want to sleep and get thrown off schedule." He offered.

"Yeah." Haley replied enthusiastically. "That'd be great, my usual ride bailed on me this morning."

"Well I'm gonna go get changed." He motioned toward his room with a laugh.

"Yeah, I have to go get ready." Haley nodded. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Clay nodded and moved to open the door to his guest bedroom. Haley spoke up before he disappeared. "Might wanna think about hitting the gym Evans, you're looking kind of soft."

Clay laughed loudly at her statement. "Quit being such a smartass."

* * *

"So you're just gonna make a right on Lee Road and then take that down for a couple of miles." Haley instructed leaning into the seat of Clay's car.

"How you've been Clay?" She questioned with a smile.

"Can't complain." He smiled staring out onto to road in front of him. "New York is great, my job is great…the women are great."

Haley let out a loud laugh. "Never gonna change Evans? Life of booze, women and money treating you too good."

Clay rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I do want to settle down just so you know."

"Oh do you?" Haley questioned sarcastically.

"I do!" He defended. "There's this one girl I'm interested in actually."

"Tell me about her!" Haley smiled enthusiastically.

"Well for one she is completely out of my league."

"What else is new?" Haley teased.

"Funny." He mocked. "Quinn's just different."

"I'm just kidding." Haley chuckled. "I'm happy for you Clay."

"Thanks." Clay nodded. "What about you? Any developments in the love department."

Haley threw her head against the seat rest. "Not you too." She groaned.

"Just a question Baby James. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

Haley rolled my eyes. "My love life, my business."

Clay let out a long whistle. "I'm sensing some hostility."

She chuckled at his bluntness. "So if you have this out of your league girl you're chasing back in New York what brings you to little old Tree Hill."

"Travis." He stated simply. "He was just sounding a lot different in phone calls and texts…figured I'd use needing a vacation as an excuse to check up on my best friend."

Haley smiled appreciatively at him. "Thanks for looking out for him Clay."

Clay nodded. "Of course." Haley had then realized that he had pulled into the high school parking lot parking the car in front of the quad.

"Man, do I miss high school." He commented looking out onto the hoards of teenagers gathering together.

"Why?" Haley asked incredulously.

"Things were a lot simpler back then." He answered.

"Oh, God. It gets worse?" She questioned dramatically. Clay had to let out a chuckle at her demeanor.

"Can't lie to you Hales." He looked back out the front of his car at the mass of kids before chucking and turning back to Haley.

"You sure you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No." Haley replied exasperated. "Why?"

"Because that kid looks like he's trying to kill me with a glare."

Haley looked to where Clay was gesturing to and sure enough there was Nathan being what she was sure he thought of as discreet. To be honest he looked down right pissed. He was in a conversation with Jake but he was obviously looking over at Clay's car every couple of minutes.

Haley raised her brow. She definitely did not peg Nathan as the jealous type. Especially after they had just established that they were just gonna have fun and not define anything last night. Haley shook her head and was about to respond but Clay beat her to it.

"Let me guess. Your love life, your business."

Haley laughed at his statement before nodding. "You're okay finding your way back to the house?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm gonna go hang out with Travis, he should be up soon anyway."

"Okay." She smiled and leaned over to give him a tight hug a voice at the back of her mind screaming that Nathan was probably still looking and jumping to conclusions at this very moment. "Thanks for the ride." She opened the door to his car and got out.

"Hales." Clay called out.

She leaned down to the window that was rolled down. "Yeah?"

"If you need me to beat up any teenage boys I'm sure my soft bod could do the job."

She laughed loudly at his joke. "See you later, Clay."

* * *

Haley was walking down the mostly deserted hallway to her next period class when she felt a hand pull her into a room.

"What-"

She was cut off however by a pair of lips on hers. She kept her eyes open and was surprised to see Nathan in front of her. Her eyes involuntarily shut and she let out a low moan when his tongue suddenly darted into her mouth. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on hers. "Hey." He whispered.

She looked at him confused before putting some space in-between them. "What was _that_?"

"You didn't like it?" He replied cockily.

"Not the point." She replied unphased. "I thought we established were gonna see how the kissing thing goes." She reminded.

"Why can't it go in this direction?" He questioned. The sound of the bell rang signaling the start of third period.

"Great." Haley groaned.

"Relax." Nathan waved off. "I swiped us late slips from the front office."

"Why?" Haley questioned.

"So we could do this." He whispered moving closer to her. His lips touched hers again but this time the kiss was soft and slow. Haley responded immediately racking her fingernails down his clothed stomach. Her mind won the battle with her body and she had to force herself to pull away.

"Remember what we talked about last night?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded with a smirk. "We said we were gonna have fun…and this is fun."

She laughed at his cockiness. "Really? Because I think this is you marking your territory."

"What?"

"Oh hop off it Nathan." She replied incredulously. "I know you saw me this morning. What, you were jealous so you decided you needed to show me what I'd be missing with you?"

"I wasn't jealous." He defended.

"Okay." She replied disbelievingly. "This is why I just wanted to have fun." She said gesturing between the two of them.

"And we were having fun a couple of minutes ago." He pointed out.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "He's my brother's best friend…he's in town for a couple of days; Clay's practically my big brother."

"I was not jealous." He replied adamantly.

"Last night was really nice for us." She commented.

"It was." He agreed with a sad smile. They had connected over a common tragedy. He felt connected with Haley; there was no way around that.

She looked around at the abandoned classroom before chuckling to herself at the idiocy of her situation. "We should probably get to class."

Nathan nodded before handing her one of the late slips he had. She took and hesitated before moving and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

"Where were you?" Travis asked groggily as Clay walked into the kitchen.

"I drove Haley to school." He explained.

"Thanks." Travis nodded.

"You have got quite the handful with Hales, Trav." Clay joked.

"Tell me about it." Travis shook his head. "What do you want to do today?"

"How about you show me that garage of yours?" Clay suggested.

"It's kind of a mess." Travis mumbled.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Clay laughed. "Do you even remember the landfill formally known as our freshman year dorm?"

Travis laughed. "We had some good times back then."

"Yeah." Clay agreed.

"Life was a lot simpler."

"That's what I was telling Haley." He laughed. "You okay Travis…with everything?" Clay's voice turned from one of a teasing nature to a more serious one with his new question.

Travis sighed deeply running his hand over his face. "Truth?"

Clay nodded softly.

"Not so much."

Clay looked at him understandingly before cocking his head toward the front door. "Come on, we got a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Where were you at the beginning of third period?" Peyton immediately questioned Haley once she sat down at what had become her regular lunch table.

"What?" She replied thrown off-guard. She looked across the table to Nathan and she wanted to smack the smirk he was sporting right off his face.

"You came into Mrs. Kelly's class late…usually you're the first one there taking notes."

"Ahh, you've been exposed to tutor-girl." Lucas laughed. "She used to make me take practice SAT's with her online when we were in middle school."

Haley smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up _Eugene_." She smirked when Lucas turned a deep shade of red.

"Seriously?" He questioned incredulously.

"You two know way to much about each other." Rachel commented.

"Anyway." Haley replied changing the subject. "I was just caught up in a situation."

"What kind of situation? Are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Oh, no yeah I'm fine. Something just…came up."

Haley had to stifle a laugh at Nathan who was now coughing up a storm from his spot at the table across from her. She knew her choice of words would catch his attention. She was being bold and she was loving the effect it had on him. Served him right for pulling what he did this morning. She wasn't complaining because kissing him was actually pretty amazing…but she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"You okay dawg?" Skills questioned.

"No, yeah." Nathan coughed. "Swallowed the wrong way."

The group accepted his excuse and broke off into separate conversations. "Hales, sorry about bailing on you this morning." Lucas apologized.

"No worries." She waved off. "Remember Clay?"

"Travis' best friend?" Lucas recalled. "I met him when I was in California right?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "He's in town for a little so he drove me."

"The three of you are welcome to come over for dinner tonight."

"I actually might take you up on that." Haley laughed. "I don't even want to think about the amount of Taco Bell I'd be consuming tonight if I left dinner up to those two."

Lucas laughed. "Scary."

Nathan tried to stay engaged in his conversation with Skills but he couldn't help but overhear Haley and Lucas' conversation. He wished that he hadn't though because now he was sitting there thinking of every possible excuse to get out of the house so he could sneak over to the café to see Haley tonight.

* * *

Clay let out a long whistle.

"Just say it." Travis called out.

"Say what?" Clay asked turning to face him.

"That I wasted that business degree I got at Stanford."

Clay laughed. "Why would I say a thing like that?"

"Because as you can see." Travis began gesturing around his near empty garage. "I have no business."

Clay laughed. "I can't really talk…I don't use that Stanford degree so much in my career. I basically wine and dine people and then call out sporting organizations on their shit."

Travis nodded. "But you're happy you came here to Tree Hill right?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah." He answered. "It's good for Haley and I did want to come back here and do this place right by my dad."

"But what about you?" Clay questioned.

"I miss them a lot Clay." Travis shook his head. "This move was for me too…I feel at peace here."

"Really?" Clay laughed. "Because according to Hales you're about the opposite of peaceful."

"I just feel so much pressure." Travis admitted taking a seat on top of the car that sat in the middle of the garage.

"About Haley?" He questioned taking a seat next to him.

"About Haley, about making sure I don't fuck up her life, about wanting to make this garage live up to the memory of my father…"

"That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself." Clay commented.

"On myself?" Travis questioned incredulously. "You think I want to feel like a failure?"

"A failure…Travis I don't -"

"My whole life I've always been Travis the fuck up." He interrupted his friend. "I don't want to be that guy anymore Clay."

Clay nodded softly. "Haley's a got a good head on her shoulders, I know you told me about the partying and pot back in California which was the reason for the move but she seems to be in the better place now. Besides it's not like we didn't do that shit in high school."

"Yeah, but it was different with Haley and you know that." Travis answered back. "We did it for shits and giggles…Haley did it for an escape, you go down that road long enough and it gets dangerous."

"Travis."

"And she was only doing that because of me." He muttered.

"That's not true." Clay shook his head.

"It is true! She started with the parties and the pot because she almost got raped. She almost got raped because of me Clay! Because I was supposed to be watching her that weekend and because I was off being some stupid fucking teenager smoking up with my friends my baby sister almost got raped." He finished emotionally.

"But she didn't." Clay replied unwaveringly.

"But she almost did." Travis whispered.

Clay shook his head before turning to face his best friend. "She got help. Your mom and dad made her go see that therapist and she stopped with the pot, the only reason she started it back up again was because your parents died…you did the right thing by bringing her here Travis. She seems happy, she really does. And you know your parents never blamed you for that so I don't see why you keep trying to place the blame on yourself."

"I'm just scared about everything."

Clay nodded his head feeling bad for his friend. "I'm always here for you, whatever you need."

Travis nodded appreciative of Clay's words.

"At least you have one car in here so you don't need to worry about the garage so much." He patted on the hood that the both of them were seated on top of trying to ease the tension in the room.

Travis let out a chuckle. "This is my car." He shook his head. "My Dad got it when we were still living here, we were gonna fix it up together…it's a vintage car. I'm actually thinking about fixing it up for Haley and giving it to her."

Clay smiled at Travis and clapped a hand over his shoulder. "You're a good brother."

* * *

"Nathan!" Karen called out surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Nathan stood awkwardly in the door of his aunt's café while three pairs of eyes stared at him. "My dad had a business meeting tonight." Luckily for Nathan he didn't need to come up with an excuse to escape his father because his father wasn't exactly present most of the time. At least it worked in his favor tonight.

"Oh, Dan didn't say anything to Keith…well come on in." She beckoned him in sending him a warm smile.

Nathan moved into the café. "Hey." Lucas greeted. "I'm actually meeting up with Tim, Skills and Jake on the rivercourt after dinner, you up for a game?"

"But then it would be uneven." Nathan replied confused.

"Yeah, but I don't want Tim on my team so we'll make him sit out."

Nathan laughed with his cousin. "Yeah I'm in." Nathan was glad that whatever was going on with Haley and him wasn't going to affect his relationship with Lucas. He had been pissed at first but he had seemingly gotten over it so that was enough for Nathan. He followed Lucas to where Haley and the two other guys she was with were seated. All of the sudden he got really nervous. All he wanted to do was kiss Haley but the death glares the two guys were giving him were making it pretty hard for him to imagine even talking to her at this point.

"Hey Hales." He greeted.

"Nate." She smiled. "I don't think you've ever met my brother formally. Nathan this is Travis." She gestured toward her brother. "And Travis this is-"

"Skinny dipping boy." He finished with distain in his voice.

Clay burst out laughing at that. "What?" He questioned disbelievingly. "I didn't know you had it in you Baby James."

Haley let out a loud groan. "For the last time we were not skinny dipping."

"And I'd actually prefer Nathan." He cut in. "Not my finest moment, sorry."

Travis seemed unforgiving as he continued staring Nathan down. "Ignore the child." Haley waved off.

"This is Clay." She gestured.

Nathan was relieved when he seemed to take the kinder approach and extended his hand as a greeting. "Death glare boy."

It was Nathan's turn to let out a groan. He thought he was being stealth this morning but apparently not. Despite what he had told Haley he was extremely jealous when he saw her in another guys car this morning. He was still trying to figure out this jealousy on his own but that was the least of his worries. Jealously just meant deeper feelings, something Haley was pretty clear on not wanting a part of.

"Sorry." Nathan replied sheepishly.

"Not getting off to a good start here Nate." Lucas teased from beside him.

"Shut up." Nathan mumbled.

"Dinner's ready guys." Keith called over the group to the set table in the corner of the café.

Clay, Travis and Lucas moved to go to the table leaving Haley and Nathan behind.

"That was rough." He joked.

"Just breathe." She smiled. "His bark is worse than his bite."

"Good to know." He laughed.

"Of course, I've never tested that theory but you're more than welcome to." She sent him a cheeky grin.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"Anytime. Let's go Scott, dinner awaits."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with me! Here's another chapter for you all. I'm really glad that you all are enjoying this. I'm definitely enjoying writing Haley and Nathan a little out of character from their personalities on the show. I greatly appreciate the people that review this story because your words truly mean a lot to me! Read and enjoy! **

**Also on a side note I used a quote here from the book The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. That book is one of my absolute favorites and I couldn't resist using it because it fit in so well with the conversation. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So what's the plan for this weekend?" Haley asked Lucas looking over to where he was seated across her at their usual lunch table on the quad.

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged. "I'm sure someone's having a party."

"Let's hang out tonight." Haley suggested. "I'm not really in the partying mood and we haven't really had a chance to talk much since I moved here."

"Okay." Lucas smiled. "That golf course my dad built us when we were little is still on the roof of my mom's café."

"Are you serious?" Haley squealed. "We had so much fun up there when we were kids!"

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date." Haley nodded with a smile.

"Hey." Rachel greeted walking up to the pair and taking a seat at the table.

"Where have you been?" Haley questioned. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Cheer practice." Rachel whined. "I am seriously so close to bitching out Teresa it's not even funny."

"Why don't you just kick her off the team?" Lucas suggested.

"Because as much as I hate the bitch, she's good." Rachel explained with a sigh. "There's no one else in this school that could replace her."

"Haley used to cheerlead in California." Lucas commented offhandedly. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "Did you just kick me?" He questioned incredulously toward Haley.

"Haley!" Rachel cried out excitedly. "Why have you never mentioned this?"

"Mentioned what?" Nathan questioned walking in on the trio's conversation, taking a seat next to Lucas.

"That she was a cheerleader back in California."

"Interesting." Nathan smirked.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "At least try not to flirt in front of me."

Haley laughed and shook her head. "I wasn't even that good, I was only on it because my friend Brooke was the captain and made me join."

"So!" Rachel retorted. "You're experienced, that's all that matters!"

"I don't think so Rachel." She declined.

"Just think about it." Rachel pleaded.

"Okay." Haley relented after a few seconds. "But I'm not making any promises!"

She turned to Lucas sharply. "Just for that, you're getting your ass beat at mini-golf tonight."

"What?" Rachel questioned confused. "Mini-golf? I'm having a party tonight at my house."

"Me and Hales are gonna sit this one out." Lucas explained.

"I was hoping we could finish up that swim from the last party." Nathan spoke up.

"Dude." Lucas groaned. "What did I just say?"

Nathan chuckled and held up his hands defensively. "Sorry."

Haley laughed at their behavior. "Sorry, Nathan but I need some Lucas time."

Lucas sent Nathan a smirk and he rolled his eyes in return.

Haley felt her phone vibrate on the table and looked to see a text message from Clay.

_I'm taking your brother out tonight. I'm planning on getting him drunk and laid so you're staying a Lucas' tonight. _

She was sure at this point her face looked particularly unattractive because Nathan spoke up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just Clay being Clay." She laughed. "Lucas can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Of course. How long is he in town for?" Lucas asked.

"Just for the weekend." She answered. "He has to head back to New York on Sunday."

"He's cool." Lucas nodded.

"Yeah." Haley smiled. "I've known him since I moved to California…he and Travis met on some random playground and clicked instantly...his parents weren't really around much so he hung out with us a lot."

"Who's Clay?" Rachel asked confused.

"My brother's best friend." Haley answered. "He's staying with us for the weekend."

"Is he hot?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Totally." Haley smiled.

"I thought he was like a brother." Nathan gritted out at her comment.

"He is." Haley laughed at his jealous demeanor. He'd never admit but Nathan Scott was jealous. "But I still have eyes."

"Oh, you should invite him and your brother to my party tonight!" Rachel exclaimed.

Haley laughed at her new friend's suggestion. She was used to years of Brooke chasing after Travis and Clay - this was nothing new. "Travis and Clay are 22, I don't think they want to hang around a bunch of high schoolers all night participating in illegal drinking. Besides, that's why Clay just texted me…he and Travis are going to a club tonight and I don't really want to be home incase they decide not to end the night alone hence why I need to stay with Lucas tonight."

"I got you covered." Lucas nodded.

"Nate you coming tonight?" Rachel questioned her friend.

"Yeah," Nathan shrugged. "I have nothing else better to do."

"Thanks." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm off." Lucas said standing up. "I have to get to class early and talk to Mr. Michaels about how I'm going to avoid failing Chem."

"Oh, I'm gonna go with you Luke, I have him fifth period and I am seriously tanking that class." Rachel responded moving to follow her friend.

"Good luck with that." Haley laughed.

"I'll pick you up at your house around 8 Hales."

"Sounds good." Haley smiled and watched the two of them leave before turning to her attention to Nathan. "And then there were two."

"So what's this about you skipping out on tonight?" Nathan questioned.

"I need my Lucas time." Haley defended.

"What if I need my Haley time?" He retorted boldly.

"You coming onto me Scott?" She teased.

"Absolutely." He smirked.

"We still have the whole weekend." She smiled.

"I'm holding you to that."

"How are things with your Dad?" She asked curiously.

Nathan was taken aback at the question she asked taking a turn from their usual flirty banter. "Um, shitty as always."

"I'm sorry." Haley replied sympathetically.

"Its just times like these I wish my mom was here you know? I just can't help but think that maybe if she was it wouldn't be so bad at home."

"You know if you ever need anything I'm here right?"

Nathan nodded with a smile. "Thanks."

"Well, have fun at the party tonight." Haley commented while getting up from her spot at the picnic table. Nathan followed suit and followed her inside the school.

"Thanks, have fun with the less attractive Scott." Haley shoved his shoulder good-naturedly at the dig on Lucas.

Nathan laughed and instantly pulled her with him inside of an empty classroom they had passed.

"What are you doing?" She questioned surprised.

"Kissing you." He whispered. Nathan smiled at her before leaning in and slowly moving his lips over hers. When they broke apart he smiled at the look on Haley's face.

Haley closed her eyes in content. She probably would never admit this out loud to him, but kissing Nathan made her heart race. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. "What are we doing Nate?"

"You ask me that question a lot." He observed.

"It's because the more I'm with you the more this is beginning to feel like a real relationship."

"So." He shrugged.

"So, that's not what we agreed to."

"Listen, Hales." He sighed. "I think the more you question it the more you're gonna get freaked out."

"I am not freaked out." She replied adamantly.

"Yes you are." He laughed. "I am too if it helps."

Haley sighed and looked around the empty classroom. "I'm gonna head to class."

Nathan nodded. "Have fun with Luke tonight."

Haley laughed. "That almost sounded genuine."

Nathan smiled back and just like that the awkwardness from just a few moments ago had disappeared.

Haley moved towards the door before turning back to Nathan. "Do me a favor."

"Depends."

"Hook up with someone tonight."

Nathan laughed out loud and looked at Haley who had not even batted an eyelash. "You're serious?"

She nodded.

"Can't make any promises." He shrugged.

"Nathan."

"Okay, okay." He nodded. "If there aren't any girls there that don't make me want to hit my head against the wall repeatedly then I will."

"I'll see you around."

* * *

"Just drop it Clay." Travis sighed walking around his kitchen putting groceries away in their proper place.

"Travis, seriously? When was the last time you got laid?" Clay questioned stuffing his mouth with left over pizza from the night before.

"Wow, I definitely need you two to stop talking now." Haley rolled her eyes walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Clay on the barstool located by their island.

"Oh come on Hales please don't tell me you believe your brother is still a virgin." He laughed.

"Clay!" Haley exclaimed shooting a look to Travis who was chuckling.

"What?" He questioned innocently. "It's not like you're miss innocent either."

"Shut the fuck up Evans." Travis gritted out.

Haley sighed. "Why are you convincing my brother to be a man-whore Clay?"

"Because he doesn't want to go out tonight." He exclaimed. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend." He shook his head mockingly and ducked when he saw Travis throwing a dishtowel at him.

"I just don't feel like going out." Travis shook his head. "Besides, I don't think Haley would appreciate it if I brought home some random girl, right Hales?"

"I'm staying a Luke's tonight, do whatever you want." Haley shrugged.

"See, your sister is on board!" Clay exclaimed with a smile.

"I am not on board." Haley retorted. "But I do think that you deserve a night out Travis." Haley smiled over at her brother. "You never know who you might meet, you haven't been with anyone since Alex."

Haley saw Travis slightly flinch at the name. She felt bad for bringing Travis' past up but it was the only way to convince him to let loose a little. "I'll be upstairs getting ready, if Luke comes over just send him to my room." With that Haley got up from her seat and made her way out of the kitchen.

After a few moments had passed Clay looked up at his friend. "Haley's right Travis, you haven't been with anyone since Alex, she's moved on…she's married now…maybe it's time to face that it just wasn't meant to be."

Travis closed his eyes and nodded. "What time are we leaving?"

* * *

"Hey Hales." Lucas greeted walking into her bedroom.

Haley turned away from her closet and towards him. "Hey, Luke. I'm just finishing up packing my bag and then we can go."

"Yeah, take your time." He waved off taking a seat on her bed and leaning back into the pillows. "Looks like Travis and Clay are having a good time downstairs." He chuckled.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I've been trying to drown out their frat boy screams for the past half hour, they're going to be wasted pre-gaming before they even get to the club."

Lucas chuckled. "So you and Nathan."

"There is no me and Nathan." Haley replied.

"Right."

"We're friends." Haley insisted.

"Bullshit." He shot back.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay, so we're having a tough time with the whole "friends" thing."

"I've tried not to notice." Lucas joked.

"I told him to hook up with someone at the party tonight." She admitted.

Lucas laughed loudly. "This is rich."

"What?" She questioned.

"Just your whole situation with Nathan, you're making it a lot harder than it has to be Hales."

"You guys talking about skinny dipping boy?" Travis questioned walking into Haley's room, Clay trailing behind him.

"You're drunk." Haley commented.

"Please baby sis, it takes a lot more than a few shots of vodka to get me drunk. Now what were you saying about skinny dipping boy." He sighed walking over to her bed taking a seat next to Lucas.

"Lord, help me." Haley mumbled to herself before turning to her brother. "His name is Nathan, stop being such a dick."

"Yeah, Trav stop being such a dick to Haley's boyfriend." Clay laughed from his spot in the doorway.

"When are you leaving to go back to New York?" Haley questioned.

"Nathan's a good guy Travis." Lucas defended. "He's my cousin."

"Lucas, as far as I'm concerned any guy going after my baby sister is not a good guy."

"Yeah, you ever hear what Travis did to Haley's first boyfriend, Chris?" Clay questioned. "The poor twelve year old didn't even know what was coming to him."

"I'm right here." Haley waved. "Shouldn't you two be heading out?"

"Nice change of subject baby James." Clay laughed.

"You're not really staying with skinny dipping boy tonight and just saying you're staying with Lucas, right?" Travis questioned accusingly.

"Oh my god." Haley groaned zipping up the overnight bag that she had packed. "Yes, I am really staying with Lucas." Haley walked towards the door Lucas trailing behind her. "Don't catch any STD's!"

* * *

"What's up?" Jake questioned walking up to Nathan who was uncharacteristically standing by himself on Rachel's back deck.

"Hey," Nathan nodded toward his friend. "Just needed a break."

Jake scoffed. "You needed a break."

"Yeah." Nathan defended. "It's way too crowded in there."

"Where's Luke?" Jake questioned taking a swig out of his beer bottle.

"Hanging out with Hales tonight."

"Ohh." Jake nodded with a smile.

"What." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"That's why you're out here." Jake laughed. "Because Haley's not here."

"Whatever Jagielski."

"Why don't you just man up?" Jake questioned.

"Why don't you?" Nathan replied defensively. "You've been crushing on Peyton since the third grade."

"It's different." Jake shook his head.

"No, it's not." Nathan scoffed. "Because Peyton actually likes you back, Haley's not into me like that."

"You're delusional."

"No, that would be you my friend." Nathan sighed. "The truth is I like Haley a lot, she's the first girl I've ever felt this way about but Haley has made it pretty clear she doesn't want us to be like that."

Jake took another sip of his beer. "I'm sorry Nathan."

"It is what it is." He shrugged.

A few moments passed between the two before Jake spoke up. "Did you mean what you said before about Peyton?"

"That she's into you?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

Nathan laughed at his friend. "Yes, now why don't you take your own advice and man up Jagielski."

Jake chuckled at Nathan's mocking tone. "I'll see you inside."

* * *

"Well, well, I beat you again." Haley laughed as Lucas groaned.

"You're a cheater." He mumbled.

"No, I'm good while you best friend just plain suck at this game." She laughed loudly when Lucas shoved her with his shoulder.

"How are you liking Tree Hill?" He asked taking a seat on the picnic table set off to the side on top of the roof.

"I love it here Luke." Haley smiled taking a seat next to him. "You're a really big part of that."

Lucas smiled at his best friend. "You don't miss California at all?"

"I miss Brooke." Haley admitted. "But Tree Hill is good for me."

Lucas nodded. "You kind of lost yourself for a little."

"Yeah." Haley whispered she stared at the brick wall in front of her before turning to Lucas. "Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded silently.

"I think I'm still a little lost." She admitted softly.

Lucas wrapped an arm around her at her words and pulled her close to his chest. "You'll find your way back buddy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded her head still resting on Lucas' shoulder.

"What's got you so scared Hales?"

Haley sighed thinking about an honest answer. "Everything…I don't know if I can do this without my parents, Lucas. And Travis, he's given up everything he's ever dreamed of to take care of me. I'm scared he's going to resent me for that one day."

"Travis loves you, he would never resent you." Lucas shook his head. "And you're a strong girl Haley James, one of the strongest I know. You're parents would be proud of you…you made a change in your life, the drugs were an escape right?"

Haley nodded ashamed. Only a handful of people had known what her life was like in California. "Well then maybe you need to find another escape." Lucas suggested. "A healthy one."

Haley smiled at Lucas. "You wanna go see how Rachel's party is going?"

"Why you afraid I'm gonna make a come back?" Lucas joked.

"No I'm just tired of beating your ass at mini golf." She laughed.

"Right," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Well let's go, the land of drunken teenagers awaits."

* * *

"Hales!" Peyton called out from her spot in the kitchen.

Haley smiled when she saw her friend waving her over. "Luke they're over there."

The two made their way to their friends but Haley couldn't help but notice that Nathan was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was taking her advice and hooking up with someone else. Haley hated herself for the disappointment and jealousy she felt at that realization.

"Hey guys." Lucas greeted his friends.

"I thought you guys were bailing tonight." Jake questioned an arm around Peyton shoulders. Haley smiled at the sight shooting a look to Peyton who only grinned in response.

"I got tired to kicking Lucas' ass." Haley joked.

"Whatever." Lucas scoffed.

"Yo Luke, you need to play wingman for me." Skills begged.

"Nope." Lucas shook his head defiantly.

"Come on man."

"Not happening Skills." Lucas refused. "I always get stuck with some bimbo who can't hold a conversation for more than five minutes."

"Lucas-"

"No." Lucas laughed at his friends attempts and walked away from the group Skills trailing behind him.

"Hales," Peyton spoke up. "You might want to check out the back patio."

"Why everyone's in here?"

"Trust me." Peyton smiled.

Haley gave her a look before moving towards the back. "Have fun lovebirds." She smiled before making her way out of the kitchen completely.

"Funny." Jake commented.

"What's that?" Peyton smiled turning to face him.

"I was just about to say the same thing to her."

Peyton laughed before taking his hands in hers. "Why don't we go take her advice?"

Haley confusedly made her way out of Rachel's back patio. When she saw nothing of interest she was about to turn back to go inside chalking up Peyton's suggestion as a way to get her to leave so she and Jake could have some alone time. She was just about to turn around when a figure caught her attention. She smiled before slowly making her way over to him.

"Hey." She greeted softly taking a seat on top of the table that Nathan was currently perched upon.

"Hey." He greeted surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Luke got bored." She shrugged. She reached over taking the beer bottle out of his hand and took a swig out of it.

"I'm glad you're here." He admitted.

"Me too." She smiled softly.

"I really like you Haley."

She nodded. "I like you too Nathan but-"

"But what?" He questioned. "Why do you have to make it more difficult than that?"

"Because it is!" She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm difficult, Nathan. I'm not easy to figure out and I come with baggage, things that you don't know about. It's just me and I can't be someone different for you. I can't be the girl who just pretends like everything is okay all the time."

"That's what I like about you." He explained. "You're so busy being you that you have no idea how amazing you are. You're the only girl that ever called me out on my bullshit and cared about me beyond being a star basketball player. You care that my dad is a shitty father and you care that I miss my mom."

Haley shook her head. "We're only gonna hurt each other."

Nathan sighed before taking her hand in his and gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Maybe we will. You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world Haley but you do have some say in who hurts you. With you, I'd be happy with my choice."

Haley looked at him before realizing this his face was slowly moving towards hers. "Nathan." She whispered.

"I'm about to kiss you." Nathan answered simply. "Is that okay?"

"I told you to hook up with someone else tonight." She smiled.

"And I told you that I would if I found someone that didn't make me want to bang my head repeatedly against a wall, it's not my fault that you're that girl." He smirked.

She chuckled softly before leaning in and closing the gap between them. They were a far cry from a normal relationship but in that moment being there with Nathan felt right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up but it's pretty long so I'm hoping that makes up for it! I know that Haley is starting to get frustrating but it's a build up! A special thank you to those of you who have continually reviewed this story. This story hasn't been doing as well review wise as my past ones so I don't know if it isn't appealing to people or what but seriously the feedback that I do receive instantly makes my day better. Anyway I'll stop with my rambling and let you all get to the story! **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Was that your jump shot?" Nathan asked with a laugh catching the ball that Haley had just thrown. "Because if that was your jump shot I can't date you anymore."

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's a good thing we aren't dating then, Scott."

"Still in denial James?" He shrugged. "It's cool, I know you think I'm sexy."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing, I'm meeting Tim and a couple of the guys for a pickup game. Finding you was just a bonus." He smiled.

"You think you're so charming don't you?"

"It's worked in the past."

"I'm meeting Luke here." She explained.

He nodded. "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing, but something tells me you're about to make plans for the both of us."

He laughed and nodded. "Karen's opening back up Tric tonight, it was a club she started with my mom right before she passed…anyway Karen wanted some renovations done on it so it's been closed for about six months but tonight's the grand re-opening."

"Sounds like fun." She smiled.

"It should be, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go together." He paused before continuing. "Non date like, of course."

Haley laughed and looked at him. This place was probably really important to Nathan. It was something that was a part of his mother and he was asking her to spend the night with him. She knew he had added the part about it being a non-date for her own sake. He didn't want to scare her off. They had agreed to casual fun – they had a fleeting moment of vulnerability on the back porch of one of Rachel's parties two weeks ago but Haley had quickly averted them back to their flirtatious banter and light demeanor. Despite Nathan made it no secret that he wanted something more and lately whatever they were strongly resembled a relationship. She let that thought out of her head and focused on the fact that Nathan was sharing something really personal and meaningful to him with her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to go with you Nathan."

"Great." He smiled. "So you excited for Thanksgiving next week?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "Brooke is actually coming to town."

"That's cool," He nodded. "I can tell you've missed her."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're not excited about the endless amounts of turkey and pie you will undoubtedly be consuming?"

"Um, I'm excited my dad is going to be in Washington for a business trip which means I won't have to endure the awkward family dinner where he grills me about basketball and Keith tries to defuse the situation."

Haley chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh, Scott dinners are a blast." He nodded sarcastically.

"Looks like we'll be spending thanksgiving together then." She added.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Karen about Brooke coming over and Clay is coming down again to spend Thanksgiving with us too and I think she saw how overwhelmed I was about the notion of cooking a thanksgiving dinner for the four of us so she insisted we join in."

"This could be fun." He laughed.

"Don't forget Travis and Clay will be there too."

"I take back what I said about it being fun."

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Nate dawg ready to get your ass beat by the Timster?"

Haley laughed loudly as Tim approached her and Nathan and she saw Nathan shake his head at his friend's choice of words. "You're white Tim."

"I know, I'm not color-blind homie."

Haley chuckled. "Have fun."

"Where are you going?" Nathan questioned.

"Lucas is taking too long, if he shows up just tell him I'll meet him at the record store."

Nathan nodded. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Haley smiled and threw the basketball she was holding towards Nathan who caught it easily. "Pick me up around nine?"

"See you then Hales."

"What's going on tonight?" Tim asked once Haley was out of earshot.

"I'm going to Tric with Haley."

"You hit that?"

"I'm going to hit you." Nathan gritted out.

"Relax." Tim laughed.

"It's not like that with Haley." Nathan explained.

"I know." Tim nodded. "Just a heads up though."

"What?"

"There are some rumors going around town."

"When aren't there rumors going around town?" Nathan questioned sarcastically throwing the ball he was holding towards the net.

"Yeah, but these rumors involve you." Tim replied hesitantly.

"Since when have I cared what people are saying about me Tim?" Nathan sighed.

"Yeah, but they also involve a crazy psycho brunette."

"What?" Nathan questioned confused. "Just spit it out Tim."

"There are some rumors going around that Teresa has her sights set on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yo, I'm just telling you what I hear. She's threatened by a certain blonde hottie you've been spending time with and you have just added fuel to her fire my friend."

"Great." Nathan groaned.

"I'd watch out at Tric tonight." Tim suggested. "She's probably gonna be there."

"Are you gonna be there?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Tim nodded grabbing the basketball from Nathan and spinning it in his hand.

"You have to distract her!" Nathan pleaded.

"Nope." Tim laughed.

"Tim, seriously!" Nathan groaned.

"Teresa is hot but she's crazy." Tim shook my head. "She's also a bitch and insults me every chance she gets….and she's not joking when she does it like you or Skills."

"Tim, I'm begging you."

"And I convinced Anna from the squad to hang out with me tonight." He continued. "She's hot and sane so I'm gonna pass up on the Teresa offer."

Nathan groaned. "I do not need this right now."

"Just relax." Tim waved off.

"I'm trying to get Haley to take me seriously, I don't think Teresa pulling shit is going to help my case." Nathan explained exasperatedly.

"You'll figure it out."

"Tonight is going to suck."

* * *

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Brooke squealed into the phone.

"What makes this party any different from all the other ones Damian has thrown?" Haley questioned amused going through various bins of old records.

"Nothing, but I'm so ready to just get drunk…this week has been killer." She explained.

Haley laughed at her friend. "Well, besides Damien's ragers any developments on the boy front?"

"Nope." Brooke sighed. "I'm just over it Hales."

"You switching sides on me Davis?" Haley teased.

"No." Brooke laughed. "I don't know I just want someone who isn't an asshole. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No." Haley smiled. "You'll find the right guy."

"Anyway." Brooke waved off changing subjects. "I booked my flight for Tree Hill earlier this morning."

"Brookie! You got the name right, I'm so proud of you!"

"Funny." Brooke mocked. "I'm so happy to see you, it's been almost three months!"

"I know." Haley sighed.

"Please tell me Clay is going to be there." Brooke whined.

Haley laughed loudly. "He will."

"That boy is too hot for his own good."

"I think he has a girlfriend in New York, Brookie."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't look." Brooke defended with a laugh. "You happy there Hales?"

"Yeah." Haley smiled. "With the exception of this town missing my best friend it's been good for me Brooke."

"I'm glad." Brooke replied. "I'll see you next week, James."

"Bye, Davis." Haley hung up and turned her head when she heard someone entering the record store.

"Hey." Lucas greeted walking up to Haley.

"Hey." Haley smiled. "I thought you were gonna stand me up."

"Sorry, I was helping my mom out at the club and I got caught up."

"Oh yeah Nathan told me about the grand reopening."

"Yeah, my mom has been freaking out all day." Lucas laughed. "You coming tonight?"

"Yeah, Nathan asked me to go with him." Haley nodded.

"Interesting."

"Luke."

"What?" Lucas defended. "I'm just making an observation."

"Well, observe these bins and help me find some good music you dork."

Lucas shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever, just admit that you are into Nathan."

"What you want us together now?" Haley questioned amused.

"I want you to be happy." He shrugged. "You've been through a lot Hales, you deserve it."

Haley smiled at her friend and nodded. "Thanks Luke."

* * *

"Travis!" Haley yelled into the house, it was late and Nathan was picking her up in less than an hour. She still had to shower and get ready and as much as she hated to throw Nathan into the lion's den she needed Travis to open the door for him and make conversation in case he came by before she was ready. She paused when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She curiously made her way towards that part of the house and was surprised with the sight in front of her.

"Hey." She greeted curiously. In front of her was Travis laughing and drinking a beer with a girl. A really pretty girl.

"Hey Hales." Travis nodded. "Uh, this is my…friend Lindsey."

Haley smiled at the pretty brunette. "Hi, I'm Travis' sister, Haley."

"Nice to meet you." Lindsey smiled.

"So how'd the two of you meet?" Haley asked.

"Oh, me and Travis went to elementary school together back before you guys moved. I saw him at a club last week; he was next to me at the bar and his friend kept yelling 'Travis James stop being such a pussy' – I recognized the name and struck up a conversation." Lindsey explained.

Haley laughed. "Sounds like Clay."

"You need something Haley?" Travis questioned. She could tell he wanted her to get the hell away and was just trying to appear like the attentive older brother.

"Yeah, actually." Haley nodded. "Nathan's coming to pick me up soon but I need to get ready so can you just let him in when he rings the bell and send him up to my room?"

Travis laughed loudly. "Send Nathan up to your room?" He looked at her before shaking his head. "Nice try, Nathan will be waiting down here for you when you're ready."

"Okay, whatever." Haley held her hands up defensively. "I just thought you'd want some alone time with your _friend_."

Travis shot Haley a look at the tone in her voice. She chuckled and smiled over at Lindsey who was holding back a laugh before moving to leave the kitchen. "Please be nice to Nathan!"

"Whatever." Travis mumbled.

"Friend, huh?" Lindsey smiled over at him once Haley had left the kitchen.

"Well what would you have rather me used." He challenged her.

"Girl I'm seriously crushing on would've been more accurate." She teased.

Travis laughed and shook his head. "Come on." He said holding out his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" She questioned putting her hand in his.

"The living room. We have to wait for this punk to come over and I'm not taking any chances of him sneaking in."

Lindsey laughed loudly.

"What?" Travis questioned.

"You are so the psycho older brother."

* * *

Nathan rushed around his room getting ready. He had stopped by the flower shop after the river court to pick up some flowers for Haley and now he was running late. He hastily pulled a black and grey striped sweater over his head and ran his fingers through his hair to try and make it look less disheveled.

"Nathan!" A booming voice called up the stairs and Nathan instantly groaned.

"Come on." He mumbled.

"Nathan." Dan entered his son's room and looked at his disheveled state. "Where are you going?"

Nathan sighed before turning to him. "Tric's reopening tonight, remember?"

Dan stayed silent as Nathan moved about the room. "Oh, yes…Keith mentioned something about Karen doing renovations on it."

Nathan nodded curtly. "Did you need anything?"

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go to the gym but you already have plans." Dan nodded.

Nathan looked at him weirdly as Dan turned to leave the room.

"Dad." He called out. "Are you coming tonight?"

A fleeting look of pain passed Dan face before he shook his head. "I have some conference calls to make."

Nathan nodded and mentally noted that he didn't have conference calls to make when he wanted to go to the gym two minutes ago.

"You have a good night son, your mother loved that place."

* * *

Nathan took a deep breath before knocking on the front door of Haley's house. He saw Travis' bike in the driveway so he was mentally preparing himself for an awkward encounter.

After a few moments the front door opened and Travis ushered him inside. "Hey." Nathan greeted.

"Haley's still getting ready."

"Okay." Nathan nodded awkwardly.

Travis looked down at the flowers that were in Nathan's hand and scoffed. "Come on." He nodded towards the living room and Nathan trailed behind him.

Travis sat down next to a blonde girl on the couch and Nathan stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well, don't just stand there Scott." Travis called out motioning to an empty chair.

Nathan sighed softly before walking over. _Come on Haley. _

"You're not being very welcoming." The blonde laughed before turning towards Nathan.

"I'm Lindsey, I'm Travis'-"

"She's the girl I'm seriously crushing on." Travis finished.

When Lindsey shot him a look he chuckled. "What?" He shrugged. "I thought that's how you wanted me to introduce you?"

She rolled her eyes before turning to Nathan again. "So where are you guys headed tonight?"

"My Aunt Karen is reopening her club tonight so we're going over there to show some support."

Lindsey nodded and smiled. "That's nice, how long have you and Haley been together?"

"Oh, no we're not together." Nathan shook his head.

"Oh." Lindsey stated awkwardly. "I just thought…"

"So what are you two exactly?" Travis questioned.

"Friends." Nathan answered nervously.

"Friends who go on dates and buy flowers for one another?" Travis retorted.

"You forgot skinny dipping." Nathan joked.

To his surprise Travis slightly chuckled at his statement. He got up from his spot on the couch and walked towards the stairs. "Haley come on!" He yelled. "You've left Nathan down here long enough."

"This is new." Nathan mumbled.

"What?" Lindsey questioned.

"He's actually calling me by my name."

Lindsey smiled before nodding. "He's just protective."

Nathan nodded in understanding before standing from his seat when he heard Haley coming down the stair hastily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She apologized walking towards him.

"It's cool." He waved off with a smile. "You ready to go?" Although he had just had what seemed like a breakthrough with Travis he wasn't about to risk it by getting too flirty with his sister right in front of him.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"These are for you." He handed her the bouquet of little purple flowers he had picked up from the store.

"Thanks Nate." She blushed slightly and Nathan gave himself an internal pat on the shoulder.

"I could put those in water for you." Lindsey offered.

"That'd be great." Haley smiled handing her the flowers.

"Have a good time!" Lindsey called out as they walked towards the door. When Travis remained silent she shoved his shoulder.

"Ow." He mumbled. "Yeah, have a good time." He called out deadpanned. Haley laughed at her brother's insincere statement before following Nathan out the front door of her house.

"They are so cute together!" Lindsey gushed once the front door closed.

"Shut up." Travis mumbled.

Lindsey laughed before leaning in towards him. "What're you doing?" He smirked.

"Trying to get that grumpy look off your face." She whispered.

"How about I kiss you for a few hours." He smiled moving his face closer to hers.

"That sounds perfect, _friend_." She teased.

* * *

Nathan walked Haley past the line of people waiting out front to get into Tric. "Wow, this place is crowded."

"Tell me about it." Nathan chuckled. "Then again there isn't much to do around here, that's why Karen and my mom opened the place, they thought it'd be a good place for people to see live bands and things like that…Karen does an all ages night a couple of times a month."

Haley smiled at him. "You're mom would've loved this."

"Yeah." He grinned. "She loved this place."

He reached the front of the door and greeted the bouncer. "Hey, Junk." He nodded.

"Hey, Nate." He nodded and checked off something on the clipboard and moved aside so that Haley and Nathan could pass through. "You better head inside, Karen's been asking me if you came yet every five minutes."

Nathan laughed and patted Junk on the shoulder. He grabbed Haley's hand in his and led her inside. "Thanks man."

"Wow." Haley exclaimed once she had walked into the club. "This place is amazing, Nathan."

"Yeah, it looks really good." Nathan smiled when he saw a piece of art hanging on the wall opposite of the front door.

"Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe." Haley read the sign out loud once she saw Nathan staring at him. "I like that." She smiled.

"My mom used to say that." He turned to her. "She used to say that about Tree Hill."

Haley smiled softly at him. "Nathan!" Karen exclaimed running over to the pair.

"Hey Aunt Karen, the place looks great."

"Thanks sweetie." Karen smiled. "Could you do me a favor and go downstairs and bring up the cases of beer by the door? I already have Lucas doing something for me."

"Yeah, no problem." Nathan nodded hesitantly. He could tell his aunt needed the help but he really wanted to hang out with Haley. He also wanted to make sure that Teresa stayed far away from her.

"Thanks Nathan!" She hastily ran away towards the bar leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"Sorry." He apologized turning towards her.

"It's no problem." She waved off. "Go help Karen, I think I see Peyton and Rachel over there." Haley pointed to a booth in the corner of the club and Nathan nodded when he saw the red head and blonde laughing over something.

"I'll come find you when I'm done." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing towards the back.

Haley smiled at his retreating figure and then moved to make her way towards the back booth where Rachel and Peyton were seated.

"Hey guys." She greeted taking a seat next to Peyton.

"Well, look who it is." Rachel smirked.

"What?" Haley questioned defensively.

"We couldn't help but noticed who you walked in with." Peyton smiled.

"Where's Jake?" Haley retorted.

"Not gonna work, James." Peyton laughed. "Me and Jake are actually together…unlike whatever it is you and Nate have going on."

Rachel shook her head and laughed. "It's obvious blondie here isn't going to fess up to her feelings so why don't we hit the dance floor."

"I'm in." Haley smiled grateful that the attention was getting taken off of her.

"I'm gonna wait for Jake." Peyton declined.

"What else is new?" Rachel teased.

"Whatever." Peyton scoffed. "Have fun being a hoe."

"I will." Rachel laughed before linking her arms with Haley and dragging her towards the dance floor.

* * *

"Rachel, I need a break." Haley laughed dragging her off the dance floor. They had danced for about five songs when Haley had decided she needed a drink. Well, that and she was starting to wonder where Nathan went.

"Amateur." Rachel teased.

Haley chuckled and smiled at her friends once she had reached the table. "Hey Jake, Skills."

"What's up shortie." Skills nodded.

"Where are Luke and Nathan?" Rachel questioned.

"They were here earlier but Karen needed them for something." Jake explained.

Haley nodded and looked around the club for Nathan but he was nowhere in sight. She took a sip of her coke that was on the table before turning to Rachel. "I'm going to the bathroom, if Nathan comes by tell him I'll be right back."

Rachel nodded with a knowing smile. "No problem."

Haley made her way through the hoards of people before finally entering the bathroom. She made her way over to the mirror and pulled out her lip-gloss from her purse. The sound of the door opening made her turn her head and she had to let out an internal groan. Teresa had just entered the bathroom and was making a beeline for Haley.

"Well, well if it isn't miss popular." She started out.

Haley chuckled before shaking her head and turning back towards the mirror. "I'm listening."

Teresa looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"You obviously have something to say to me, given the fact that you just busted in here _Mean Girls_ style…so just say it." Haley answered focusing on applying her lip-gloss.

"This thing between you and Nathan is a joke." Teresa spoke up.

"Is that it?" Haley questioned.

"I just want you to know your place." Teresa shrugged. "You waltzing in here acting like you own the place, it's pathetic. Before you showed up you think Nathan was this caring and attentive? He was an asshole. You're just a challenge - one he'll get bored of."

Haley smiled before turning to the brunette. "Are you done?"

"Why do you have a witty come back?" Teresa questioned.

"Yes, I do." Haley smiled. "I want you to know _your_ place." Haley pointed out. "Don't come in here thinking you can say some mean words and threaten me, it doesn't work like that honey."

She shook her head before continuing. "Whatever is going on between me and Nathan is our business. And what's pathetic is that even if all this was a challenge like you say it is and he did end up getting bored of me you think he'd coming running to you? Nathan's told me about how much you annoy him. I think the exact words he used were stage five clinger."

She smirked at the look on Teresa's face. "So the next time you think you can corner me in a bathroom and try to intimidate me you better come up with some better things to say." She shrugged and moved towards the door of the bathroom leaving a disgruntled looking Teresa behind.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nathan questioned. He walked behind Haley up to her front porch and followed her lead by taking a seat next to her on the top step. "I'm sorry we didn't get that much time to hang out tonight…I didn't know Karen would be needing so much help."

"It's okay." Haley nodded. "I understand."

"Well something else is going on." Nathan stated. "You've been acting different all night."

Haley sighed. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

She sent him a smile at his sweet words before debating on telling him about her encounter in the bathroom. "Um, when you were helping Karen I went to the bathroom to fix my makeup."

"Okay…" Nathan stated.

"And Teresa walked in." Haley finished.

"Shit." Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, shit." She joked.

"Listen Haley, whatever she said is just bullshit. Tim told me she was going to pull something but I was so busy helping out with Karen that I couldn't look out for you." He explained apologetically.

Haley laughed before shaking her head. "I handled her just fine myself."

"What did she say?" He questioned.

"Just that you were an asshole before me and that you'll always be an asshole so I should just know my place and stop wasting my time."

Nathan sighed before shaking his head. "It amazes me that people who know nothing about me can just say shit without any validation."

"I know you." Haley smiled grabbing his hand in her. "You're not an asshole, Nathan."

"Not anymore." He shook his head. "You make me want to be a better person, Haley."

"That's funny considering I'm pretty screwed up myself." She teased.

He looked at her before turning to face her completely. "I want to be with you Haley."

"You are with me."

"You know what I mean." He shook his head. "I want to get out of this weird having fun casual thing we are and be with you."

Haley shook her head. "Nathan."

"Why are you so scared?" He questioned.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship." She explained.

"If you don't like me like that then just tell me."

"Of course I like you like that, I wouldn't be going on dates and telling you things I hardly tell anyone and kissing you if I didn't."

"Then what is the problem?" He sighed exasperated. When she failed to speak up his nodded softly and got up from the porch. "I'll see you at school, Haley."

"Nathan." Haley called out softly.

"It's cool Hales, you need time. I get it." He smiled gently at her before making his way to his car.

When he had completely pulled out of her driveway Haley banged her head against her knees that were pulled up to her chest. "Why is this so hard?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm here with the next chapter of_ Crash_! Once again thank you to all of you that have been reviewing this story. I know a lot of you are getting frustrated with Haley just know that her attitude about relationships and love is leading to some serious character development! Well without further ramblings read, enjoy and review! _  
_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"The flight must be delayed." Haley explained apologetically.

"It's cool Hales." Lucas waved off.

"Thanks for coming with me." Haley smiled.

"It's no problem." He chuckled. "You excited?"

"Yes." Haley nodded enthusiastically. "I've missed Brooke so much."

"So I have a question." Lucas stated hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Haley replied distractedly looking around the airport trying to spot her friend.

"You wanna tell me what happened between you and Nathan?"

"What?" Haley questioned looking over at him.

"Seriously Hales?" Lucas questioned. "You guys have been weird at school the past couple days."

"Nathan is just giving me some space." Haley explained.

"Space that you asked for?"

"No." Haley shook her head. "Nathan made the conclusion that I needed space all by himself."

"Listen Hales, Nathan really-"

"HALEY JAMES." A familiar voice broke the two friends out of their conversation. Haley looked up to see a familiar brunette running full speed towards her.

"Brookie!" Haley laughed and ran towards her friend embracing her immediately.

"I missed you friend." Brooke smiled softly.

"I missed you too." Haley laughed.

The sound of Lucas clearing his throat brought the two friends out of their embrace. "Well, who's this?"

Haley rolled her eyes at her friends flirtatious tone and the smirk that was adorning Lucas' face. "That took all of two seconds." Haley quipped. "Lucas this is Brooke."

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey, handsome."

"Brooke, you seriously left me to carry all your shit?" A new voice came up to the trio and Haley's eyes widened at the person in front of her.

"Julian?"

"Hey, Hales." He smiled pulling her in for a hug.

Haley got over her shock and immediately shot a look over to Brooke who was all of the sudden finding the floor very interesting.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Davis didn't tell you?" He questioned back.

"No, Davis didn't tell me." She practically gritted out towards Brooke.

"So Lucas was it?" Brooke turned to the confused looking blonde next to her.

Julian rolled his eyes before turning to Haley. "My parents and Brooke's parents planned to take a thanksgiving vacation together in Catalina."

"Okay." Haley answered confused. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"When my parents found out that Brooke was coming to visit you they figured I would just be causing trouble on my own in Catalina without Brooke and they didn't want me ruining their vacation so they thought it would be a great idea for me to go visit my girlfriend."

"The Bakers think you guys are still going out." Brooke added.

"My parents haven't become any less attentive since we broke up which is pretty sad considering we haven't been together for awhile now."

"Wait." Lucas interrupted. "You two used to go out?"

"Yeah, last year." Haley explained.

"Travis is going to love this." He laughed.

"Thanks Pucas." Haley gritted out.

"Brooke said she checked in with you and your brother said it was cool."

"I didn't not want to visit you!" Brooke yelled out. "My parents weren't gonna let me go unless it was with Julian!"

"Nathan is going to love this." Lucas laughed.

Haley glared at him before turning to Julian. "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't so welcoming...this is just a surprise."

"It's cool James." He waved off. "So are we gonna head home or just stand around all day?" He joked.

"Travis is going to kill you." Lucas laughed.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled. "I don't need any more commentary on my current situation."

"Someone's grouchy." Brooke mumbled.

Haley rolled her eyes before speaking again. "Let's just go home. Julian you're gonna have to lay low, maybe I can convince my brother that he still needs to raise me until I'm 18 so I can't have him murdering you and then going to jail." She turned towards the exit of the airport, Brooke trailing after her apologizing profusely.

"I'm kinda scared." Julian turned towards Lucas.

Lucas chuckled before patting him on the back. "You should be."

* * *

"Haley are you fucking kidding me?" Travis exclaimed pacing around the kitchen.

"Will you lower your voice?" Haley shushed.

"You want your ex boyfriend to stay here for thanksgiving weekend?" He stated incredulously.

"Yeah my ex, as in we're not together anymore!" Haley pointed out.

"Haley." Travis groaned.

"Travis you won't even know he's here! You have Clay and Lindsey to keep you preoccupied, besides where else is he going to go?"

Travis sighed before shaking his head. "He sleeps on the couch."

"Done." Haley nodded.

Travis rolled his eyes before grabbing his keys to his motorcycle off the kitchen island. "Where are you going?" Haley questioned.

"I'm going to Lindsey's and then we're gonna go pick up Clay at the airport and grab dinner. I'll be back later tonight…try not to cause too much trouble."

Haley followed Travis out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "Brooke is sleeping in your room, Clay has the spare."

"Okay." Haley nodded. "Thanks Trav."

He nodded half-heartedly. "I didn't really have a choice, did I?"

Haley laughed. "Not really." She sighed a sound of relief when Travis walked out of the front door and slowly made her way to the living room.

"Sorry." Julian stated sheepishly once she had entered the room.

Haley scoffed at the sight of Lucas and Brooke flirting like there was no tomorrow before turning to Julian. "They've been like this the entire time?"

"Pretty much." Julian nodded.

"You have the couch." Haley stated sitting in the chair by him.

"What we can't share a bed like old times?" He teased.

"You're funny." She replied dryly.

"I'm just playing with you." He waved off. "Besides…me and Bevin are kinda a thing now."

"You and Bevin Mirsky?" Haley questioned.

"Yes." Julian defended. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, Brooke told me you guys were hanging out but I didn't think that you could stop being an asshole for long enough to score a girlfriend." She smiled cheekily.

"Nice to know the queen of gossip over there is still keeping you in the loop." He glared.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Brooke called out.

"Yup." Haley nodded.

Lucas laughed before standing up from his spot on the couch. "I'm off, I have to go meet Nathan."

Brooke eyebrow rose at the name. "Who's Nathan?"

"Oh, he's my cousin and Haley's-"

"Okay!" Haley called out interrupting whatever Lucas was about to say. "Thanks for coming with me to the airport."

"No problem." Lucas laughed. "Nice meeting you guys." He smiled over at Brooke.

"Same to you Broody." She smirked.

"I'm gonna puke." Haley mumbled.

"I heard that." Lucas whispered as he past her on his way to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for dinner."

"Luke." Haley called after him following him hastily outside onto the front porch.

"What's up?" He questioned turning to face her.

"Um, you're not gonna tell Nathan about Julian are you?" She asked hesitantly.

Lucas laughed loudly. "That's all you buddy."

* * *

"Haley, I'm sorry." Brooke whined plopping down next to her friend on the bed.

"You could've given me a heads up." Haley stated.

"Are you still into Julian?" Brooke questioned.

When Haley sent her a glare she let out a laugh. "Just checking."

"Dinner is going to be so awkward tomorrow." Haley groaned.

"Is Lucas coming over?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"We're going to his place."

"Dinner is going to be so much fun tomorrow." Brooke clapped.

"Yeah, fun." Haley rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"What's up with you miss grouchy pants?" Brooke questioned mockingly. "You and Julian are friends."

"Yeah, and as my friend I'm concerned for his well being."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked exasperated.

"Nathan is going to be at dinner." Haley pointed out.

"I'm guessing Nathan is boy toy?" Brooke smiled knowingly.

Haley nodded slowly. "So what's the deal with you guys?"

"I wish I could tell you Brookie." Haley sighed.

"Haley, do you like him?" Brooke questioned bluntly.

When Haley nodded Brooke laughed. "Then do something about it dummy."

* * *

"Clay!" Travis yelled out when he saw his friend coming out from the airport.

"Hey, man." Clay smiled walking towards him. Travis noticed a brunette standing next to him and he decided to speak up.

"Hi." Travis nodded.

"This is Quinn." Clay introduced. "Quinn, this is Travis and Lindsey."

"Hi." Quinn waved. "Thanks for letting me crash your Thanksgiving."

Travis looked at Clay who only shrugged in response. Lindsey gave him a slight nudge and he spoke up. "No problem."

"We should get going." Lindsey smiled. "Come on, my car is this way." Lindsey and Quinn fell into step with each other and walked a little ahead of the boys.

"Seriously?" Travis questioned.

"Dude, she's hot right?" Clay smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up dumbass."

"What?" Clay stated innocently. "Dude she was stranded in New York for Thanksgiving, she couldn't get to Utah to be with her family so I asked if she wanted to come along."

Travis shook his head before sighing. "I have to call Karen and apologize for the army I will be bringing over tomorrow."

"Dude, it's me you and Hales plus Quinn. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah plus Lindsey and Brooke and Julian." Travis stated exasperatedly.

"Julian?" Clay questioned confused.

"Don't even get me started."

* * *

"Well, I'm off." Brooke smiled walking into the living room where Julian and Haley were talking.

"Where are you going?" Haley questioned confused.

"Dinner with Lucas." Brooke smiled.

"Are you serious right now?" Haley asked disbelievingly.

"Look Hales we'll talk later tonight."

"Brooke!" Haley called after her friend's retreating figure.

"Love you!" She called out.

"Brooke!" Haley was immediately met with the sound of the door closing and turned her body when she heard chuckling from besides her.

"Are you really surprised?" Julian laughed.

"No." Haley scoffed. "Looks like it's just you and me for dinner Baker."

"Just like old times." He smiled swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Please don't touch me." Haley shrugged his arm off.

Julian laughed loudly. "What'd I say? Just like old times."

"Shut up." Haley laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thanks for paying." Haley stated while leading her friend over to an abandoned picnic table overlooking the dock.

"No worries." Julian shrugged while taking a bite of his pizza. "I figure it's the least I can do since you not only saved my life from your brother but were nice enough not to ditch me tonight."

"So how's life back home?" Haley questioned.

"Same shit." Julian laughed. "I'm kind of excited to go to college in a couple years, see what else the world has to offer."

"But until then it's party central in LA right?" Haley stated knowingly.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

"Or leave them as the case may be with me." Haley joked.

"Well how's North Carolina treating you?" Julian asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Really good actually." Haley smiled.

"I'm glad, you seem happier Hales." He noted.

"I am." Haley nodded. "I know I joke around a lot about what an asshole you were but you know I'm just kidding around right?"

"You're asking if I know I'm awesome?" Julian quipped. "Yes, I do…contrary to popular belief I never needed that confirmation from you."

"I'm serious!" Haley laughed while shoving his shoulder. "You're a good person…just try not to get caught up with the wrong people." She advised.

Julian shrugged. "I've been with Bevin a lot lately so I haven't really hung around Damian or Felix that much."

"Good." Haley stated bluntly. "So you and Bevin? How exactly did that happen?" She laughed.

"I know, everyone's weirded out by it but it works." Julian smiled. "I really like her Hales."

"It probably helps that she's sleeping with you." Haley pointed out.

"Be nice." He scolded.

"I am being nice!" She defended. "I'm glad you're with someone who can give you what you want."

"It was never about that with us." Julian pointed out.

"I know." Haley nodded. "And that is why I know that you're not like Felix or Damien, you never pressured be once throughout our relationship and you didn't go around saying that I was sleeping with you when I wasn't."

Julian smiled at Haley before speaking up. "For the record."

"Here we go." Haley sighed. "You couldn't just let us have a nice moment Baker?"

"I just want to know if you've found the right person to lose it to."

"I'm glad you're that comfortable to ask me about my sex life." Haley retorted sarcastically.

"Just a question." Julian laughed.

"For the record, no." Haley answered. She looked out into the river hoping that Julian would drop the subject altogether. Julian never knew the real reason for Haley's insecurities with intimacy. He just took her not wanting to have sex for face value of her telling him that she wasn't ready. He never pressured her or told the guys different and for that Haley would be eternally grateful.

"I get it." Julian smiled. "We'll change the subject."

"Thank you." Haley laughed softly before turning to face him. "So tell me how you and Bevin got together."

* * *

"Tim, you need to learn how to talk to girls." Skills shoved him on the shoulder.

"I know how to talk to girls." Tim defended.

"Right." Nathan laughed.

"Don't be hating on the Timster."

"That right there!" Skills pointed out. "Stop with the nicknames."

Tim laughed. "You're jealous, I get it."

"Tim where are you going?" Nathan questioned once his friend walked further down the market street docks.

"I need to go to the pharmacy and get condoms."

Nathan stared at Skills who only tried to stifle a laugh in the process. "I'll meet you guys at the Café." Tim stated.

"Actually I need to stop by and get something for my pops." Skills nodded.

"I'll come with." Nathan joined his two friends.

"You guys ready for the game against Pinkerton?" Tim questioned.

"Please." Nathan scoffed falling into step with his friend. "If we don't win that game we don't deserve to even compete for a spot in the state championship game."

"Is that Haley?" Tim pointed out.

Nathan's ears immediately perked at the sound of her name and he followed Tim's gaze to a couple sitting on a picnic table, eating pizza and laughing. The girl was definitely Haley - what was bugging Nathan was the guy she was sitting with.

"Hales!" Tim called out.

"Tim." Nathan gritted out. Haley turned around and smiled when she saw the familiar faces. Tim and Skills were already walking towards her so Nathan had no choice but to follow. _Too late. _

"Hey." Haley smiled at Tim and Skills.

Nathan slowly walked up to the group and Haley focused her eyes on him. "Hi, Nate." To which he nodded in return.

An awkward silence fell upon the teenagers before the sound of Julian clearing his throat brought Haley out of her thoughts.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, guys this is my friend Julian, Julian this is Tim, Skills and Nathan."

"Nice to meet you guys." Julian nodded. Nathan remained silent staring at Haley.

"How do you guys know each other?" Skills questioned.

"California." Haley answered trying to ignore Nathan's gaze. "Julian is visiting with my friend Brooke for Thanksgiving."

"Cool." Tim nodded. "So you guys have known each other for awhile?"

"We used to date." Julian laughed.

Haley internally groaned at his admission and snuck a glance over at Nathan who was busily looking anywhere but in her direction. "Hey Tim," He spoke up. "Don't you have to go to the pharmacy?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded.

"Nice meeting you guys." Julian nodded.

"Later." Skills waved.

"Nathan." Haley called out.

He turned to her and Haley wanted to bang her head against the picnic table repeatedly because she figured if she was unconscious she wouldn't have to face the look that Nathan was giving her at this exact moment.

"I'll talk to you later Haley." He spoke curtly. "Have fun."

"That was semi awkward." Julian pointed out once the trio had left.

"Let's just head home." Haley sighed dejectedly.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Nathan questioned once Lucas entered his room.

"What're you doing here?" Lucas asked taking off his jacket and taking a seat on his bed.

Nathan sighed before closing the laptop he was using on Lucas' desk. "My dad left earlier than expected so your dad wanted me to stay here."

"Cool." Lucas nodded.

"So where were you? You bolted out of the river court earlier today without an explanation."

"I was on a date." Lucas smirked.

"You were on a date?" Nathan questioned skeptically.

"Yup." He nodded.

"With who?"

"Brooke Davis." He smiled.

"Haley's friend?"

"Yeah, dude she is amazing." Lucas spoke animatedly.

"Well I'm glad the whole girl situation is working out for one of us." Nathan sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran into Haley at the docks."

"Okay…" Lucas nodded not getting where his cousin was going.

"She was having dinner with her ex-boyfriend." He stated dejectedly.

"Julian." Lucas nodded.

"You know this kid?" Nathan asked confused.

"I went with Hales to the airport earlier this morning."

"Well, thanks for the warning asshole." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know he was coming!" Lucas defended. "And for what it's worth Haley didn't either."

"Great, he came to surprise her." Nathan scoffed.

"It's not like that Nate." Lucas shook his head. "They're friends."

"Friends that used to be in a relationship." Nathan pointed out. "Haley keeps telling me that she's not looking for a relationship but she clearly has no problem going back to past ones."

"You need to calm down and stop jumping to conclusions." Lucas advised. "Have you even talked to her?"

"No." Nathan shook his head.

"Just sleep it off, you're in for a long day tomorrow."

"Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"You forgot?" Lucas chuckled. "The James clan and company are going to be here for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Do me a favor and hold a pillow over my face during the middle of the night." Nathan commented dryly.

"And miss the awkwardness of tomorrow?" Lucas laughed. "Not happening buddy."


	10. Chapter 10

**It has been forever! I am super sorry but life has gotten crazy once again. I'm going to try my best to update this every chance I get as long as I know that people are still interested. So let me know if you guys still like the direction I'm heading in and want to continue reading! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Haley groggily opened her eyes when she heard the door to her room open. She turned to her side slowly and saw Brooke trying to tip toe around the bed; Haley lifted her head to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand and chuckled when she saw that it was three in the morning.

"Are you seriously getting in just now?" She laughed.

"I warned you, Baker." Travis' grumbling interrupted Brooke before she could form a sentence.

"You are_ insane_!" Haley exclaimed surprised by his sudden entrance into her room.

Travis surveyed the room and when he saw that Julian was nowhere to be seen he shook his head. "I head someone coming up the stairs." He turned to see Brooke who gave him a sheepish smile in return.

"Where have you been?" He questioned expectedly.

"Sleepwalking?" She smiled.

"Nice try." He muttered. "Sit." He pointed to the bed.

Brooke reluctantly moved to towards the bed and sat next to Haley who was now sitting up.

"Look, let's get a few things straight." He sighed. "No boyfriends up here – ex, potential or current – 1am curfew, no drinking, no drugs."

Brooke turned to Haley slowly. "When did he become all parental?"

"When I became responsible for my teenage sister." He answered. "And because I care about you Brooke for as long as you're staying with us these rules apply to you."

Brooke and Haley nodded slowly. "I know Lucas is a nice guy, I know Nathan is a nice guy, I know Julian is a nice guy, but I don't care. I'm your older brother and I want you two to be safe okay?"

"Yeah Trav." Haley nodded.

"Good, now I'm going back to bed." He moved toward the door. "And one more thing," He said turning to the pair. "Brooke now that I have a girlfriend, I suggest you stop calling me your hot older brother fantasy."

Haley tried to contain her laughter at the mortified look on Brooke's face. "But-"

"Goodnight." He called out without letting Brooke explain herself.

"Oh my god." She mumbled to which Haley's laughter only increased.

"That was mortifying!" Brooke exclaimed.

"That Travis has become such a hard ass or that he knows you fantasize about him?" Haley laughed.

Brooke glared at her. "Whatever, it was worth it." She smiled sighing contently and lying down next to Haley on the bed.

"I take it dinner with Lucas went well?" Haley mused.

"James, you have seriously been holding out on me." Brooke whined.

"What do you mean?"

"You have had this amazing, sexy, nice, funny best friend for all these years and I am just now meeting him?!" Brooke cried out.

"Well to be fair Brookie, I've never thought of Lucas like that." Haley laughed.

"I forgive you." Brooke waved off. "Haley, he gives me butterflies."

Haley stared at her best friend wondering if this was just a fling or if Brooke and Lucas were the real thing.

"I'm happy you're happy Brooke." Haley nodded.

"What did you do tonight?" Brooke questioned.

Haley groaned at the memory of her encounter with Nathan earlier. "I went to dinner with Julian."

"He's not that bad Haley." Brooke laughed. "You dated him for God's sake."

"No." Haley shook her head. "It's not that."

"What happened?"

"I ran into Nathan while me and Julian were having dinner." Haley admitted.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Haley rolled her eyes. "He just looked…I don't know."

"What is your deal?" Brooke questioned bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you afraid to be with Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I just-"

"The truth." Brooke interrupted.

Haley glared at her before turning her head to stare up at the ceiling. "I just think it's because things would be different with him."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke." Haley sighed.

"It's me, Hales." Brooke replied knowingly.

Haley turned on her side to face her friend. "I need to tell you a secret."

"Lay it on me Tutor Girl." Brooke nodded.

"I'm a virgin." Haley confessed.

"No you're not." Brooke shook her head.

"Um, pretty sure I am." Haley nodded.

"But…Julian…" Brooke pointed out.

"We never had sex."

"Why?" Brooke questioned.

Haley sighed before closing her eyes. "Remember when we were fifteen and we snuck out to that college party because my parents were out of town and Trav wasn't home."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded knowing where the conversation was headed.

"I guess after that night I was just never comfortable enough to be with a guy like that." Haley shrugged.

"Why have you never told me this?" Brooke whispered to which Haley provided a slight shurg. "I thought you got help?"

"I did." Haley nodded. "The therapist did help but I just never got over that fear of being hurt."

"Is Nathan pressuring you to have sex?" Brooke questioned. "Because if he is I swear-"

"It's nothing like that Brooke." Haley stopped her friend. "Nathan's sweet but boys expect sex. I know that Nathan is…experienced. With Julian it was different because I just let him flirt with other girls and I didn't care about what happened to us as a couple…with Nathan, I'm already too invested."

Brooke sighed. "You need to stop over thinking this."

"I just don't want to get hurt." Haley admitted. "I've had enough hurt to last me a lifetime."

Brooke smiled sadly at her friend. "I love you Hales."

"I love you too Brookie, I'm glad you're here."

* * *

"Julian go away." Brooke whispered ruffling through Haley's closet.

"I will when you come downstairs with me!" Julian answered in a hushed voice. "Haley's brother is intimidating."

Brooke laughed. "Just talk to him about football, turn on a game."

"I hate football." Julian pointed out.

"Not my problem Baker." Brooke chuckled.

"What are you two arguing about?" Haley asked groggily from her spot on the bed.

Brooke turned to her friend. "Julian's afraid of Travis."

"Uh, do you blame me?!" Travis questioned incredulously.

Haley laughed. "We'll be down soon Julian."

"No we won't." Brooke disagreed. "So you're just gonna have to turn on that Baker charm I've seen oh so many times in the past."

"Well, what are you two going to do?" Julian questioned.

"Yes, what are we going to do Brooke?" Haley chimed in.

"_We _are going to be getting ready."

"We're not leaving for like another four hours!" Julian exclaimed.

"Right." Brooke nodded. "We're already behind schedule."

"Chicks." Julian mumbled while shaking his head.

Brooke smiled contently when Julian left the room. "Now that he's gone." Brooke started turning towards Haley. "Get up from bed missy we have some work to do."

"What are you talking about Davis?" Haley asked exasperatedly.

"You have to look hot for Nathan." She explained.

Haley blatantly rolled her eyes before getting out of bed and walking over to where Brooke was standing at her closet.

"I'm not playing games Brooke."

"It's not a game." Brooke denied. "But boy toy is probably deflated from chasing you and getting absolutely nowhere so looking hot will help your case."

"My case?" Haley questioned amused. "Brooke, I have no case."

"Well you're gonna make one because whether you like it or not you're convincing Nathan to give the two of you another shot tonight." Brooke ordered.

Haley started at her friend before chuckling. "You are delusional!"

"I am not!" Brooke exclaimed. "You said that Nathan saw you and Julian having dinner together last night, knowing boys he's probably already cooked up some ridiculous theory about the two of you so you need to tell him that he is wrong and ask him out."

"You're here for two days and you're already telling me who I should be with?" Haley questioned somewhat annoyed.

"I'm calling it like I see it Hales!" Brooke stated exasperatedly. "You told me about this guy when you first moved here, knowing you something would have already fizzled out by now…but it hasn't! That means something Haley, you obviously want to be with him, just let yourself go there." She shook her head at her friend's stubbornness before throwing her the mint green spring dress she had picked out from the closet.

"It's a little cold out, I would go with a denim jacket on the top." Brooke tossed her the jacket before walking towards the door. "I'm gonna rescue Baker, you decide if your happiness is worth the risk."

* * *

"Bro you are freaking out." Lucas laughed as he watched Nathan pace the room.

"No I'm not." Nathan denied.

"You totally are." He argued. "Calm down."

"Yeah, calm down…there's nothing to be tweaked about. It's just that the girl I've been totally crushing on since school started is coming over for thanksgiving with her ex-boyfriend who I'm pretty sure is her now current boyfriend."

"I've never seen you like this." Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, well I've never felt like this." Nathan noted. "I don't like it, make it stop." He groaned.

"Sorry dude but having feelings for a girl doesn't just go away like that." Lucas got up and patted his cousin on the back before heading for the door. "We should go help out my mom, they're gonna be here soon."

"Great." Nathan replied deadpanned. He stared at himself in the mirror when Lucas had left the room and took in a sharp breath. "You can do this Scott. Just act like you don't care."

"Nathan!" Keith yelled. "I need your help!"

Nathan groaned and made his way out of Lucas' bedroom and entered the kitchen where his Aunt was giving his cousin a lecture.

"Seriously Lucas, 3am?" Karen shook her head while moving around the stove. "You know better than that, and you hardly even know this girl!"

"She's Haley's best friend!" Lucas defended. "You'll like her, I promise."

"Cut the kid some slack Karen." Keith shrugged handing a stack of plates over to Nathan. "We were young and stupid too."

"Oh, God." Lucas groaned. "Please refrain from telling any stories from your teenage years."

Keith scoffed at his son. "Last time I ever try to save your ass."

Nathan laughed at his family while setting the table in the dining room. "Oh, Nathan can you get the door sweetie!" Karen called out when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the Scott household.

"Seriously?" Nathan mumbled to himself before abandoning the plates and walking towards the front door of the house. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and was immediately face to face with Haley.

"Hi." She breathed out.

"Hi." He greeted quietly, internally appreciating the fact that she looked gorgeous in the light green dress she was wearing. "You look nice." He complemented.

_So much for acting like you don't care dumbass. _Nathan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his blatant disregard for his personal pep talk in the mirror just a few moments prior.

"You too." Haley smiled internally thanking Brooke for making her wear the dress that she was currently sporting instead of the pair of jeans and t-shirt that Haley was fighting so hard to wear.

"Hello friend." Brooke smiled walking up to the couple in the doorway.

It was only then that Nathan noticed the group of people piling out of their cars and walking up to his Aunt and Uncle's house.

"You must be Nathan." Brooke greeted gaining his attention. "Haley over here practically leapt out of the car when we parked, I couldn't catch up with her."

Haley stared wide eyes at her friend before shoving her somewhat hardly in the shoulder.

"Ow." Brooke mumbled.

Nathan chuckled slightly at the two girls in front of him. "Come in." He nodded.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled cheekily moving past Nathan and Haley. It was then that the rest of the clan walked up to the Scott house.

"Skinny dipping boy, you've met Lindsey." Travis nodded over to the blonde standing beside him.

"Hey Nate." Clay laughed.

"Hey." Nathan greeted.

"This is Quinn." Clay introduced.

"Thanks for having me over on such short notice."

"My Aunt Karen always cooks for an army." Nathan waved off.

"Hey man." Julian greeted from his spot behind Haley.

Nathan noticeably tensed for a second before nodding and moving his body out of the doorway. "Come inside."

Haley stared at the ground walking past Nathan to follow everyone into the kitchen to greet Karen, Keith and Lucas.

"Haley." Nathan called out pulling her away from the group.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

"It's okay." Nathan laughed.

"What's okay?" She questioned confused.

"You don't need to be weird around me. I get it. You and Julian."

"Nathan it's not-"

"It's really better if you don't explain it." Nathan interrupted in a low tone. "Come on everyone is waiting for us."

"…What you think." Haley mumbled to herself as she watched Nathan walk away from her and into the kitchen.

* * *

"So Quinn are you and Clay an item?" Karen asked coyly as Quinn looked up from her plate of food with a surprised look on her face. The large dinner party had made their way into the dining room and had settled upon a comfortable chatter.

"Way to be discrete honey." Keith joked.

"Uh," Quinn started out with a small laugh.

"I'm working on it." Clay nodded.

Quinn blushed and looked down at her plate of food while Karen and Keith shared a hearty laugh. "The turkey is amazing Karen." She complimented in an effort to turn the attention off of her.

"Oh nonsense." Karen waved off. "I'm just happy you all could join us."

"So Julian, you've known Haley for a while?" Keith asked turning his attention to the brown haired boy.

Haley shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It also didn't help that she was seated in between Julian and Nathan at the moment.

"Since freshman year of high school." Julian nodded.

"Julian was always following her around, begging for a date." Brooke added.

Julian scoffed. "Thanks Brooke."

"How'd that turn out for you?" Keith laughed.

"She eventually accepted." Julian laughed while nudging Haley in the shoulder. She awkwardly laughed hoping to pass onto another topic of conversation.

"Oh so you two went out?" Karen prodded.

Haley internally groaned. At this point she felt like they were beating a dead horse.

"Yeah." Julian nodded. "It didn't work out though. Hales is too good for me."

"Amen." Travis nodded.

"Seriously, Jackass?" Haley questioned incredulously.

"What?" Travis retorted innocently.

"Besides, I'm taken. James had her chance but I guess I'll always be the one that got away." Julian added playfully.

"Sure." Haley nodded relieved that Julian had made it a point to reveal that they weren't together. She was fighting the urge to look to her right and see Nathan's reaction but she refrained from doing so.

"Brooke how are you holding up without Haley?" Karen questioned.

"Ugh, miserable." Brooke sighed. "California isn't as fun without my partner in crime."

"At least your chances of going to jail have significantly lowered." Travis commented.

"Please." Brooke scoffed. "If anything they've risen, Hales was always the voice telling me to quit being stupid."

"Lucas, watch out for that one." Keith joked.

Brooke blushed slightly realizing that she was talking about her indiscretions with the parents of the boy that she was interested in.

"Trav, how's the garage working out for you buddy?" Keith questioned.

"Oh, just great, swarming in the business." Travis replied with a small smile on his face.

"No need to get smart." Keith pointed out. "I'm sure you'll get business soon."

"You haven't gotten anyone yet?" Lindsey questioned from her spot beside him. "I feel like we've posted advertisements all over Tree Hill for the past two weeks."

"I mean, it's not horrible." Travis shrugged. "I could use a pair of hands to help me out every once in a while."

"Nathan, you're looking for an after school job right?" Karen questioned.

Nathan looked up sharply at his aunt. "What?"

"Well, Lucas said that you wanted to start picking up hours at the café."

"He did?" Nathan questioned glaring at his cousin from across the table who was finding he table cloth particularly interesting.

"Yeah," Karen nodded. "And I was going to have to cut down on someone else's hours for you to do that but now that Travis is looking for help I won't have to do that."

Nathan looked at Travis awkwardly who only shrugged in response. "Come by on Monday." He offered. "We'll see how you are with cars."

Nathan nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks for having us all over Karen." Lindsey spoke up leaning back in her seat slightly. "I'm stuffed."

"Oh it was no problem." Karen waved off.

"Yeah," Keith agreed. "Haley and Travis are family to us, so that means you guys are too."

Haley smiled lovingly at Karen and Keith. The holidays had become something she dreaded in recent years. The loss of her parents made them lonelier but this year Lucas' parents filled that hole in her heart as best they could.

"Why don't you kids leave the cleaning up to me and Keith." Karen suggested. "I know you boys must be dying to watch some football."

"Hey, I'm dying to watch some football." Keith protested.

"Yeah, but we're married so you have to listen to me." Karen laughed. "Go on." She motioned to the other people at the table.

One by one they got up from the table and made their way to the living room. Haley watched as Nathan passed her without a word and hastily follow Lucas into the living room.

"This so beats Thanksgiving with my Mom and Dad." Brooke commented and she stood by Haley. "Earth to Haley James." Brooke waved a hand in front of her best friend.

"Sorry." Haley apologized.

"Just talk to him." Brooke said simply looping her arm through her best friends.

"I wish it were that easy." Haley sighed following Brooke to the living room. "He told me it was okay that me and Julian were together."

"But you're not together, I'm pretty sure Julian established that at dinner." Brooke stated.

"Yeah but he didn't know that before. He said it was okay that me and Julian were together, he's obviously over it." Haley responded.

"My God woman, just fucking talk to him." Brooke exclaimed exasperatedly from their spot in the doorway of the living room.

"Sheesh." Haley mumbled.

"Well, can you blame me?" Brooke questioned. "I love you and I just want you to do something that makes you happy for once."

"He won't even talk to me." Haley shook her head while looking at Nathan and Lucas who seemed were crouched over in a couch talking.

* * *

"I cannot believe you, asshole." Nathan whispered angrily at his cousin.

"What?" Lucas questioned defensively.

"What was that at dinner? You told your Mom that I wanted to pick up hours?"

"Well you do!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I told you I'd talk to her." Nathan shook his head.

"I just thought I'd put in a good word for you." Lucas shrugged.

"I'm her nephew." Nathan replied incredulously. "I don't need a good word."

"I was just trying to help." Lucas apologized.

"I know that Luke, but now she doesn't know the real reason I want a job and it might get back to my Dad who will completely blow a gasket and force me to quit which defeats the sole purpose of why I'm looking for a job in the first place. On top of that I now have to work with Travis who hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Lucas shook his head.

Nathan shook his head and turned to look at Haley's older brother who was busy arguing with Clay about the game. "He hates me." Nathan sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry man."

"It's okay." Nathan shook his head. "Just do me a favor, tell your parents not to mention it to my Dad."

"Yeah, of course." Lucas nodded.

"I'm going out back for some air for a little bit." Nathan stood up from his seat next to Lucas and passed Brooke and Haley to make his way out of the backdoor.

"Looks like now is your chance." Brooke commented.

"_Go_." She pushed her best friend toward the back to the house when she saw Haley's hesitation. "You can't runaway forever."

* * *

"Hey stranger." Haley greeted once she entered the back porch and saw Nathan perched on the top step.

"Hey." Nathan nodded.

"Why are you out here?" Haley questioned awkwardly walking towards him.

"Just needed some air." Nathan answered simply. He laughed slightly and looked up at her. "You can sit next to me, I'm not gonna push you down the steps."

Haley rolled her eyes good-naturally and sat down next to him on the top step. "Good to know."

"So." Haley sighed. "Working with Travis at the garage."

"Now he's someone who might try to push me down some steps." Nathan joked.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him." Haley laughed.

Nathan nodded appreciatively.

"Why are you looking for a job, I've seen your beach house." She questioned.

"Just some things are going on." He replied.

Haley nodded slowly. "You know not too long ago you would've told me those things."

Nathan shrugged. "It's just been weird."

Haley chuckled. "Tell me about it. You know me and Julian aren't together."

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, I got that at dinner. You could've told me before my embarrassing speech to you."

"You didn't give me a chance to." Haley pointed out. "I don't want it to be weird with us anymore, Nate."

"I can't just be a friend to you Haley." Nathan stated. "As much as it would make things easier I can't just shut off my feelings like that."

"I wanna be with you too." Haley admitted.

"What?" Nathan questioned hesitantly.

"I wanna be with you." Haley shrugged. "It scares me, and the way you make me feel terrifies me but I'm miserable without you." Haley leaned in close to Nathan and slowly pulled his face towards her softly touching her lips to his.

Nathan opened his eyes after a few moments to look at Haley. "So where does this leave us?"

"Hopefully together." Haley shrugged. "And I'll let you in, I promise I'll do my best to let you in. This is just all really new to me."

"What is?" Nathan questioned.

"Giving someone my heart." Haley stated.

"Me too." Nathan nodded. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that experienced when it comes to expressing my feelings."

"So we'll be idiots together?" Haley questioned with a laugh.

"Idiots together." Nathan nodded.

"Come on." He stood up and grabbed her hand in his pulling her towards the house. "We better head instead before your brother realizes we're both gone and kills me."

"Did you have a good Thanksgiving?" Haley questioned wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Best Thanksgiving ever." Nathan laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's a new update for you all. Thanks for sticking with me on this one! Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think :) **

****Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

"You have to go." Haley laughed softly leaning into the strong embrace of the figure in front of her.

"I don't want to." Nathan whispered disapprovingly.

"Travis is going to kill you." Haley laughed leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I like having you in my life."

"Travis won't find out." Nathan denied leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He had to suppress his groan when Haley bit his bottom lip playfully.

"Travis always finds out." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Hales, we're behind a tree in your backyard in the dark. I've been at practice all day and I've missed you." He tightened his hold around his girlfriend. "Travis won't find out."

Haley smiled brightly. "Well, when you put it that way." She wrapped her arms around Nathan, absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "How was practice?" Haley questioned.

"It was okay, a lot better than practicing with my Dad." Nathan shrugged.

Haley looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Is he really that bad?"

"Let's just say I like having you in _my _life so I won't be introducing you to Dan Scott anytime soon." Nathan commented.

"Embarrassed of me Scott?" Haley questioned teasingly.

"More like embarrassed of him."

"I'm sorry." Haley whispered.

"It's okay." Nathan shook his head. "You make it better."

"Hmm, I'm really liking this whole relationship thing." Haley nodded.

"Huh, weird. Me too." Nathan laughed. "I'm kind of bummed we have to go to this double date thing with Lucas and Brooke tonight though." He commented.

"Me too." Haley groaned. "Is it selfish that I just want to spend time with you tonight?"

"If it is, I'm selfish too. It's the only reason I'm over here right now, I needed to get in some quality Nathan and Haley time before we go out with Luke and Brooke."

Haley laughed softly. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"It's Brooke's last night in Tree Hill, don't her and Luke want to spend it alone?" He questioned.

"She felt bad choosing between the two of us, so she thought a double date was the only way she could spend her last night here with both me and Luke." Haley answered.

"What about Julian?" Nathan questioned. He had some spent time with the brown haired boy after Thanksgiving and had come to the conclusion that he wasn't as bad as he originally thought. He definitely didn't like that fact that Julian and Haley used to date but it helped that Julian talked about his girlfriend Bevin 24/7.

"He's hanging out with Travis at the garage tonight." She shrugged.

"What?" Nathan questioned confused. "I thought Travis hated him?"

"Julian is actually really into cars so they bonded over that." Haley shrugged.

"So do I have to become your ex-boyfriend in order for Travis to like me?" Nathan offered deadpanned.

"Oh stop." Haley rolled her eyes.

"I have to work with him on Monday." Nathan explained. "I rather him not drop a car on top of my head."

"It won't be that bad." Haley insisted. "I'll talk to him."

Nathan smiled at Haley before leaning down to pop a quick kiss on her forehead. "I better get going and take shower before dinner."

Haley nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Is Travis expecting you home early tonight?" Nathan questioned.

Haley shook her head. "He knows it's Brooke's last night, he'll be cool. Why?"

"I may have a little surprise planned out." Nathan shrugged.

"Nathan Scott, what did you do?"

"Nothing bad. I promise." He gave Haley a wide smirk and untangled his body from hers. "I'll see you soon."

Haley looked after Nathan's retreating figure for a while before deciding it was time to go into her house and get ready for the night. She walked into the kitchen through the backdoor only to be met with a disgruntled Travis.

"Next time you want to make out with skinny dipping boy, make sure I'm not around." He grumbled.

Haley rolled her eyes at her brother's tone. "Didn't you always tell me not to make promises I can't keep?"

"Whatever," He shook his head. "I'm headed out for the night."

"Try not to make Julian too uncomfortable." Haley warned.

"I shouldn't make promises I can't keep." He mocked.

"I'm serious Trav." Haley retorted. "And while were at it, stop calling Nathan skinny dipping boy, and be nice to him because he's good to me and he makes me happy. He's scared to death you're going to kill him when he starts working for you at the garage."

"Whatever." Travis grumbled walking out of the kitchen.

Haley rolled her eyes at her brother's overprotective nature. She knew that since their parents had passed Travis had felt a need to take over that parental role and she loved him for caring but she couldn't help but think that even Lydia and Jimmy James were up in heaven cracking up over the stick that was permanently up Travis' ass.

"Hey tutor girl." Brooke bounced down the steps into the kitchen greeting her best friend.

"Hey Brookie." Haley smiled. "You look awesome girlie."

Brooke smiled while smoothing out her black dress. "Thanks, I have to make sure I look good so Lucas misses me and doesn't hook up with any other sluts while I'm gone."

Haley laughed at her friend. "Lucas isn't like that Brooke."

"I know." She nodded. "I guess it's just gonna take some getting used to not being with a douche bag."

"So how are you gonna do the long distance thing?" Haley questioned while walking towards her refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Phone sex." Brooke answered simply.

"Ew." Haley cringed. "Lucas is practically my brother."

"Well he is certainly not my brother." Brooke smirked.

"Please stop before my ears bleed."

"Whatever." Brooke waved off. "Better get dressed tutor slut, our night with the boy toys awaits!"

* * *

"Nathan!" Dan shouted once he heard the front door to his house open.

Nathan groaned and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. He was really hoping to avoid a run-in with his father. Trying to steer clear of an argument Nathan walked into the living room of his house to see what his Dad wanted.

"Yeah." He answered expectedly.

"Where have you been?" Dan questioned, placing the newspaper he was reading down on the coffee table. "Practice ended two hours ago."

"I went to Luke's." He lied easily. The last thing he wanted his father to do was start ragging him about his relationship with Haley. He just wanted to enjoy it before Dan Scott undoubtedly tainted it.

"You need to focus Nathan, you do not need to be acting like a clown with your cousin." Dan reprimanded.

"Dad, Whitey just held a three hour practice."

"Yeah, and what do you have to show for it?" He questioned his son. "I saw you at that Cove City game, your conditioning is for crap."

"Whatever." Nathan scoffed.

"Don't get an attitude with me Nathan, I'm trying to help you."

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it, Dad." Nathan moved to walk out of the room wishing that he had just gone to Lucas' and gotten ready there.

"Where are you going?" Dan questioned standing up. "I want you to get ready, we're going for a run."

"No were not." Nathan shook his head. "I have plans."

"Well, cancel them." Dan retorted simply.

"I can't cancel them Dad." Nathan groaned.

"What, you have a date?" Dan questioned condescendingly.

Nathan wanted to hit his head against a wall. This is _exactly_ the opposite of what he wanted right now.

"Nathan, I've let you run around getting drunk and sleeping with random girls as long as you kept up with basketball." Dan started. "A girlfriend is trouble, a distraction."

"I don't need advice from you." Nathan responded irritated that his father had started in on Haley without even knowing her. "You're gone half the year anyway, why is it then when you're home I have drop my life to train with you? I do just fine on my own when you're gone. I'm going out tonight and I'll run in the morning."

"Nathan." Dan called out following his son up to his room.

"And I'll run without you." He finished grabbing his gym bag and stuffing in a pair of workout clothes and some clothes for the double date tonight.

"What are you doing?" Dan questioned annoyed as he followed Nathan down the stairs and into the foyer of their house.

"I'm going to Luke's, I'll sleep there tonight." He responded grabbing his keys off the table near the door.

"You were just there!" Dan called out to a retreating Nathan.

He shook his head at his lie. It was pointless. Dan now had a sneaking suspicion that Nathan was seeing someone and Lord knows that when Dan Scott gets something in his head he isn't letting it go until he gets his way. "See you tomorrow, Dad."

* * *

"Hey." Lucas greeted surprised when Nathan entered the door attached to his room, gym bag in tow.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas nodded understandingly at his cousin. He had first hand experience seeing the way his uncle treated his cousin. "Of course."

Nathan nodded appreciatively and set his gym bag down on the floor taking a seat at the chair by Lucas' desk. "He just gets to me man." He sighed.

Lucas took a step into his closet pulling out a plain black long sleeve shirt and pulling it over his shirtless body. "I know bro." He nodded. "I mean, hopefully your plan all works out."

"I don't know Luke." Nathan sighed. "It's way too complicated. It's just better that I stick it out. It's only two more years before I'm away from Dan."

"It's not better if he's making you this upset all the time Nathan." Lucas shook his head at his cousin. "Maybe I should have my Dad talk to-"

"No!" Nathan interrupted knowing full well what Lucas was going to suggest. "I can handle it Luke."

"Okay." Lucas sighed.

"Anyway." Nathan shook his head while standing up. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Are we meeting Haley and Brooke at Tric?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "We should take separate cars though. I'm planning a surprise for Brooke later on."

Nathan nodded grabbing some stuff out of his gym bag remembering what he wanted to do with Haley tonight. "How are the girls getting there?"

"Rachel and Peyton." Lucas responded. According to Haley the redhead and the blonde had met Brooke a few days ago on a shopping trip to the mall and the three had hit it off instantly.

Nathan groaned. All he wanted to do was spend some time with Haley and this was starting to become a huge affair.

Lucas let out a chuckle at his cousin's reluctance. "Relax." He responded. "They're just dropping them off, Peyt and Rachel are meeting some girls from the squad there."

Nathan nodded. He loved Rachel and Peyton but he didn't want to share Haley with more people than he had to.

"Now get your ass ready, we're gonna be late."

* * *

"The boys are late." Brooke whined.

Haley let out a chuckle. She knew just how much Nathan and Lucas could talk. And boys thought girls were gossips. "They'll be here soon Brookie Monster."

Brooke turned to Haley with a soft smile at her familiar nickname. "I'm sorry Hales, here I am complaining about not seeing Lucas when it's my last night with you too."

"It's okay Brooke." Haley waved off. "I'm used to your boy crazy ways."

Brooke stared at Haley for a moment before speaking. "You're happy here right?"

Haley smiled at her friend. "With the exception that I've lost my partner in crime, I'm the happiest I've been since my parents passed away Brookie. I really mean that."

Brooke smiled. "Good. Even though it royally sucks not having you with me 24/7 it makes it all worth it knowing that you're happy and healthy here." Haley nodded at her best friend. Brooke knew the struggle she went through after her parents died. Their deaths led Haley back to the drugs and alcohol she first turned to after her traumatic experience at the frat party she went to when she was 15 and when Haley was acting up again Brooke knew that it was not her best friend acting it was the depression.

"Thanks, Davis." Haley smiled.

"Now," Brooke started with a cocked brow. "On to other matters."

"Oh, God."

"Relax." Brooke shushed. "I just wanna know what her deal is." She nodded her head over to the other side of Tric where Peyton and Rachel had gone to meet up with some other cheerleaders.

Haley looked over to where Brooke was referring to and almost had to roll her eyes and the brunette that was eying her table. "That's Teresa. She has a thing for Nathan."

"Ah." Brooke nodded. "That explains the death glare."

"She cornered me in a bathroom a month ago and told me to stay away." Haley laughed.

"Who does she think she is?" Brooke questioned angrily. "Red and Blondie are still friends with her after that?!" She asked referring to Peyton and Rachel.

"They don't know it happened." Haley shook her head. "And they aren't exactly friends with her, but they're on the squad together and Peyton and Rachel can't exactly avoid her. I don't want to put them in an awkward situation by telling them what happened. It doesn't really matter anyway, I handled her just fine myself."

"Atta, girl." Brooke smiled wildly. "Did you punch her in the face?"

"Who'd you punch in the face?" Nathan asked amused walking up to his girlfriend and her best friend, Lucas trailing behind him.

"No one." Haley smiled as Nathan leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead before taking the seat next to her.

"Hey Broody." Brooke smiled at Lucas. "Let's dance."

"We just got here!" Lucas laughed.

"Yes, but you're late, I've missed you and I already got in some Haley/Brooke time. So let's go."

"See you guys later." Lucas nodded following the feisty brunette onto the dance floor.

"You sure you didn't punch someone? Do I need to sneak you out of here before the popo comes?" Nathan joked.

"No," Haley laughed. "We were talking about Teresa."

"Did she do something to you again?" Nathan asked angrily.

Haley sent him a sweet smile at his protectiveness and leaned in for a soft kiss. "No, but I appreciate the concern."

"If anyone wants to mess with you, they have to deal with me." Nathan nodded indignantly.

Haley laughed. "I think that's our problem."

"Well, I'm immune to her advances." Nathan replied.

"Is that right?" Haley questioned amused. She trusted Nathan. Which is huge considering trust had been a pretty touchy subject as of late. But it was the truth. She believed that Nathan wanted to be with her. It felt good.

"Why would I be interested in someone that wasn't you?" He countered.

"Shut up." Haley smiled embarrassed.

Nathan shook his head and smiled internally. It was true. He genuinely cared about Haley and there wasn't one ounce of him that would want to jeopardize his relationship with her. It was new and it was scary but it was the truth.

"So you wanna tell me what you have planned after this?" Haley asked determined.

"Not going to work, babe." Nathan laughed.

"Oh come on!" She pouted.

Nathan leaned in to kiss her pout away. "You just have to be patient, James."

"What the fuck." Rachel interrupted the two and took a seat where Brooke was previously seated. A disgruntled Peyton followed behind.

"I tried to stop her." The blonde offered apologetically taking the seat where Lucas had left his jacket.

"Can I help you, Rach?" Nathan gritted out.

"You tell me." She retorted. "You're the ones making out in the back of this club like a pair of horney bunnies."

Haley laughed at her friend's comparison. "I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

"Your boy-"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Rachel yelled cutting off Peyton.

"Thanks for informing all of Tree Hill." Nathan joked as he wrapped an arm around a clearly embarrassed Haley.

"When did this happen? How did this happen? Why didn't you call me you slut?!" The red head rattled off, pointing an accusing finger at Haley.

"And ruin this moment?" Haley offered dryly.

"Yes, we're together. Is that so much of a shock?" Nathan questioned slightly offended.

"Considering its you, yes." Rachel offered a cheeky grin to which Nathan just rolled his eyes.

"We're happy for you two." Peyton laughed. "Although there is someone who clearly isn't."

Haley looked over to where Rachel and Peyton were a few moments ago and noticed an aggravated Teresa talking animatedly to another cheerleader.

"Great." Haley groaned.

"I don't get it Nate." Rachel shrugged. "Just tell the girl you aren't interested."

"You think I haven't tired that!?" Nathan questioned incredulously. "I've been telling her that since freshman year."

"Whatever, she'll get over it and find a new boy to stalk." Peyton waved off.

Haley nodded but somehow she knew getting rid of Teresa wasn't going to be that easy.

"Or." Rachel smiled. "You could join the squad like we talked about and I could kick her off in the process."

"What are guys talking about?" Brooke smiled walking up to the table her hand linked with Lucas'.

"I was telling Haley that she should join the squad." Rachel answered.

"Here we go." Haley groaned sinking into Nathan's embrace.

"Hales! You were awesome back on the squad in California!" Brooke offered.

"I did that as a favor to you!" Haley responded desperately.

"So now do it as a favor to me!" Rachel yelled. "Besides you can see hot shot over there everyday after school. He usually plays shirtless."

"I'm sitting right here!"

"Oh shut up Nate." Rachel dismissed. "Please Haley, pleaseee."

"She isn't going to stop until you say yes." Peyton offered amused.

Haley rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh before nodding her head. "Fine!"

Rachel squealed and high fived with Peyton who looked as equally happy. They both moved to get out of their seats so that Lucas and Brooke could sit down. "You won't regret this Hales!"

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that." Haley mumbled.

Nathan laughed at her demeanor and placed a kiss at her temple. He couldn't complain. He would be seeing Haley more and the outfits the cheerleaders wore was a definite plus.

Haley shot a look over at Brooke. "Thanks."

"Oh, whatever." Brooke laughed. "It was to my understanding you actually enjoyed cheerleading back in California."

"It was all an act to avoid the cheer-nazi." She responded.

"I was never that bad!" Brooke protested.

"Okay." Haley nodded with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Well, I know that this double date has lasted all of fifteen minutes but Broody and I were actually thinking we would head out."

Haley laughed at her two best friends.

"Please don't be mad!" Brooke whined.

"I'm not mad Brooke." Haley was happy that her two friends were so into each other and if she was being honest she really just wanted to be somewhere alone with Nathan.

"I'll see you back at your place? Me and Julian are leaving at noon." Brooke questioned.

"Um, maybe its better we meet up at Lucas' so that Travis doesn't blow a gasket when one of us gets home without the other." Haley offered.

"Oh, right." Brooke nodded. "Well maybe you should call before you're heading over."

"Oh sick!" Haley cried out when she saw the shit-eating grin on Lucas' face.

"Well, we're off." Lucas offered eagerly as Brooke laughed.

"Nate, it's been a pleasure." Brooke stood up giving the raven-haired boy a hug. "Take care of my girl." She whispered.

Nathan nodded as Brooke pulled out of the hug. "Nice meeting you, Brooke."

Haley watched as her two friends departed before facing Nathan excitedly. "Surprise time?"

Nathan let out a hearty laugh before nodding. "Surprise time."

* * *

"Nathan, this is the worst surprise ever." Haley whispered into the dark.

Nathan laughed. "Thanks Hales."

"What are we doing here?" She whispered clinging onto his arm and following his lead through the cemetery.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked amused.

"Because if I don't then all the zombies are gonna know we're here and attack us." Haley exclaimed in an obvious tone.

"You are one of a kind, Haley James."

"You still haven answered my question." Haley reminded.

She got her answer when Nathan suddenly came to a stop and she looked up at him confused.

"I thought I could meet your parents, and you could meet my mom." He answered her silent question. "Formally, of course."

"Nathan." Haley looked up at her boyfriend and sent him a bright smile. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I know how much your parents meant to you, I wanna know more about them. And I want you to know more about my Mom."

She leaned up and kissed him gently before pulling away and pulling him in for a tight hug. "Thank you."

* * *

"They did not!" Nathan laughed loudly facing Haley who was seated on the grass across from him.

"They did!" Haley laughed. "Travis was so embarrassed. The first girl he brought over and they just busted out the naked baby pictures like it was an everyday occurrence."

"That is just too great." Nathan laughed while shaking his head.

"Tell me more about your Mom."

Nathan looked at her for a moment before smiling. "She was the best person I knew, I always felt loved and cared about. You know in a lot of ways I think my Dad would be less of an asshole if she were still around."

Haley looked at him sympathetically before speaking. "I'm sorry about your Dad, Nathan. I'm always here if you need to talk about it."

Nathan nodded before sending her a smile. "Thanks, Hales."

Haley smiled before moving from her spot in the grass to be closer to Nathan. "This is really new to me."

"What is?"

"Caring about someone as much as I care about you." She answered honestly.

"Me too. I've never told anyone half the things I tell you." He replied.

"Why?"

"I guess I just trust you." He shrugged.

"Same." She smiled.

"Nathan, I'm sorry if I'm a bitch sometimes or if I seem like I'm holding back, this is new to me and I really like you but I'm just not used to being with someone like you." Haley was worried. Fact of the matter was she used to be messed up. She didn't want to ruin what she had with Nathan.

"What does that mean?" He questioned.

"It means that you're sweet, and attentive and you listen." She shook her head. "I'm not used to that."

"Neither am I." Nathan laughed. "But you make me want to be those things Haley. I'm not always going to be perfect and neither are you…all I know is that I am totally crushed out on you right now and I like that fact that someone like you sees something in someone like me."

Haley smiled at him. "Someone like me, or me?" She questioned teasingly.

"You already know the answer to that." He smiled when she popped a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I can't believe we've been here for three hours." She commented starting to get up from her spot on the grass.

"Yeah, we should probably head home." He nodded. "Hales." He halted her actions and pulled on her hand. "Your parents seemed like really great people."

Haley smiled at him and tightened her hold on his hand.

"So did Deb, she'd be proud of you Nate."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I tried to get this out fairly quickly for you all. I only got one review for this story last chapter :( while I sincerely thank that person for reviewing I have to be honest and say that if this story isn't generating the interest that it once did I'm gonna have to leave it alone for now. I completely understand if people did lose interest because I have taken a while to update but if that's the case I'm gonna have to put this one away. Anyway, if you guys are interested in me continuing, definitely let me know!**

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Travis looked up from the hood of the car he was under when he heard footsteps towards the entrance of the garage. He let out a chuckle at the sight of a clearly exhausted Nathan. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." Nathan smiled mockingly.

Travis took a washcloth off his workbench and wiped his hands that were covered in grease. "What happened to you?"

Nathan rubbed the circles that he was sure would be permanently under his eyes and tried to straighten out his slumped over shoulders. "I got up at four this morning to workout with my Dad."

Travis let out a whistle. "Voluntarily?"

"What do you think?" Nathan questioned with a sarcastic smile.

"Point taken. Don't you have basketball practice after school?" Travis questioned while taking the hood of the car he was working on and slamming it shut.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I came as soon as it ended."

Travis looked over the teenage boy before sighing. "Listen Nathan, if you're too beat to work today we can try for another time."

Nathan looked surprised at Travis' sincere words before shrugging and putting down his backpack on the floor. "It's cool. I'm already here." Nathan didn't want to let out just how desperate he was for the money at this point.

Travis nodded at his little sister's boyfriend before walking towards his workbench and pulling out a mechanics jumper. "That's yours, the grease can be a bitch to get out of clothes."

Nathan caught the jumper with ease and nodded. "Thanks."

"So how much do you know about cars?" He questioned.

"About as much as you'd expect me to." Nathan answered with a shrug.

"So nothing." Travis nodded.

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. He thought that this would have been super awkward but Travis was actually being kind of cool. "My Uncle Keith taught me the basics. How to change a tire, how to change oil…other than that I'm pretty clueless." He answered honestly.

Travis nodded seemingly impressed. "Hey, that's better than nothing. Well, Mrs. Tucker's car is in for an oil change and a replacement of her serpentine belt so while I work on the belt repair you wanna change the oil?"

Nathan nodded while moving to put the jumpsuit Travis had given him over his clothes. Once the jumpsuit was on he walked over to the car Travis had started on and looked for the oil filter and drain plug on the car. He and Travis worked silently for a while before Nathan decided to speak up.

"Hey Travis."

"Don't tell me you broke the car already, Scott." Travis teased.

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Thanks for letting me work here."

Travis looked up to the teenage boy and gave him a nod. "No problem. Besides, Lindsey's been ragging me about not having enough time for her since I'm always here, now that you're here to help I might actually develop a life."

Nathan chuckled. "And about me and Haley."

"Oh jeez." Travis sighed before looking up at Nathan. "And I was actually beginning to like you Scott."

"I just wanted to say." Nathan sighed. "I really like her, and I'd never do anything to hurt her."

Travis looked over at the raven-haired boy for a few moments before nodding. "I believe you. I never meant to come off as a dick but Haley's all I got."

Nathan nodded. "I understand."

The two reached a comfortable silence and went back to working on Mrs. Tucker's car until Travis laughed gaining Nathan's attention. "What?" He questioned confused.

"I hope you know that if you ever did hurt her I'd make you live to regret it." Travis responded.

"It was implied." Nathan nodded curtly.

* * *

"Lucas." Haley called out to her blonde friend leaving the gym in a hurry to catch up with him.

"Hey Hales." He nodded. "What's up?"

"Mind giving me a ride home?" She questioned pulling the gym bag securely over her shoulder. "Nathan had to go to work at the garage."

"Yeah." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks." Haley laughed. "I'm definitely gonna have to work on the whole car thing with Travis."

"No worries." Lucas smirked. "I'll always be available for chauffeuring services."

"Whatever." She scoffed.

"So how was your first cheerleading practice?" Lucas questioned walking across the school parking lot, Haley in tow.

"It was okay." Haley nodded. "I like spending time with Rachel and Peyton but I'm kinda dreading the fallout from Teresa when she figures out I'm the one that replaced her."

Lucas shook her head. "She's all talk. Besides there is no one else you'd rather have in your corner during a cheerleader beat down than Rachel Gatina and Peyton Sawyer."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say there's gonna be a beat down." Haley laughed.

"Way to crush a man's dream, Hales." Lucas retorted feigning hurt.

"_Anyway_, you missing Brooke yet?" Haley questioned knowingly getting into Lucas' red mustang.

"Majorly." Lucas responded.

"She misses you too."

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I only hear about you for like an hour every time we talk on the phone." She answered mocking annoyance.

Lucas laughed. "I'm not gonna lie, it's hard with the long distance but I really like her so we'll see how it goes."

"Break her heart and I'll kill you, Scott." She pointed at him jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I said, I actually really like Brooke." He rolled his eyes. "Speaking of breaking hearts, how's Tree Hill's resident bad boy?"

She laughed before shaking her head. "Nathan's good."

"For what it's worth," Lucas started. "I have never seen him this into a girl before."

"Well I'm not just any girl." She joked.

"Just tell me if he ever crosses any lines, I'll have a talk with my cousin for you."

"Playing the big brother role as always." She smiled over at him cheekily.

"Just looking out for you."

"Nathan's a good guy." Haley smiled softly while leaning her head against the window of Lucas' car. "I never would've expected him to be the guy that he is when I first came to Tree Hill but I'm glad he's opened up to me."

"Nathan is a good guy." Lucas agreed. "He just gets a lot of pressure from my Uncle Dan and everyone else's expectation of him. I'm glad he found you, Hales."

"Thanks Luke." She smiled brightly over at her best friend.

"Anytime." He said driving into Haley's driveway and putting his car into park. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Thanks for the ride, Luke."

* * *

Nathan walked up the stairs to his house feeling completely and utterly drained. All he wanted at his point was a nice hot shower, a phone conversation with his girlfriend who he barely got to see today, and a good night's sleep. Working with Travis at the garage had actually been a lot better than he had expected. Truth was he was pretty intimidated by Haley's older brother but after tonight he could see that Travis was a nice guy who just wanted to look out for his younger sister and Nathan could respect that. He carefully opened the front door to his house in hopes that he wouldn't alert his father of his presence.

"Nathan." Dan questioned surprised walking into the foyer.

"So much for that." Nathan mumbled to himself.

"What did you say, you mumble all the time." Dan asked annoyed.

"Nothing, Dad." He sighed.

"Where have you been? It's late."

"Out." He answered moving across the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Where is out?" Dan questioned. "Practice ended like three hours ago."

"I was at the river court." He lied.

"No you weren't." Dan shook his head. "I stopped by there after practice to pick you up for a workout but you weren't there."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Keeping tabs on me now?"

"Don't talk back. Here's the thing, you weren't there but Luke was and when I asked your cousin where you were he said you were at the gym. So naturally I go to the gym."

"Naturally." Nathan responded sarcastically.

"And lo and behold my son isn't there."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to get into it right now.

"So where were you Nathan?" Dan questioned.

"Dad, I've had a really long day, a day that I work up at 4am for." He reasoned.

"Just answer the question son."

When Nathan remained silent Dan let out an unamused laugh. "You were with that girl weren't you?"

"What gir-"

"The girl you blew me off for a few days ago!" Dan cut him off. "Nathan what did I tell you, a girl is only going to distract you."

"Oh my God." Nathan rolled his eyes. "I really don't want to talk to you about this." He grabbed his backpack from off the counter and moved up the stairs to his room.

"Nathan." Dan yelled following his son up the stairs. "We're not done talking."

"I have nothing to say!" Nathan responded annoyed, dropping his backpack on the floor once he entered his room and talking a seat at his desk.

"So just listen." Dan responded.

"You are never going to get that scholarship to Duke with the way you're prioritizing your life right now."

"I know what I'm doing Dad."

"I don't think you do." Dan shook his head. "That much is evident from the time I've spent at home. You need to eat, breathe and sleep basketball."

"Whatever." He shook his head. At this point it was taking everything in Nathan not to just let his Dad have it.

"You're never going to be as good as me Nathan. Not with the way you're playing right now." He remarked condescendingly.

"I average 20 points a game!" Nathan pointed out angrily.

"Yeah, and when I was your age I averaged 30."

Nathan shook his head. "This isn't a pissing contest."

"You're right." Dan nodded his head. "You're not making it much of a contest at all with the way you're playing. You have that game with Oak Lake in two days, I set a record when I played them my senior year of high school." Dan noted.

"Yeah, I know." Nathan nodded having heard this story for what felt like a million times. "25 points. I'll beat it."

"No you won't." Dan rejected. "You're not good enough."

Nathan looked at his father in disbelief wondering when their relationship had resorted to such crap. "I'm just letting you know that I'm going out of town tomorrow, but I'll be back in time for the Oak Lake game. Try not to screw up your training too much while I'm gone."

Nathan watched in silence as his father exited his room before grabbing the small basketball that was on his bed and chucking it at the wall across from him. He angrily reached for his cell phone in his pocket and scrolled through his contacts looking for a number. When he found the person he wanted he brought the phone up to his ear waiting for the person to respond.

"Come on, Tim." He mumbled to himself as he paced around his room heatedly.

"Yo, whatup homie?"

"You're white Tim." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I know dawg. I don't get why people feel the need to always remind me of something I see every time I look in the mirror." Tim responded confused.

"Whatever." Nathan waved off annoyed. "That's not why I called."

"What's up Nate-man?"

"Is your brother still dealing?"

* * *

Haley smiled brightly walking into school the next morning and seeing Nathan at his locker. She made her way hurriedly past a group of overzealous freshman and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso from behind.

Nathan tensed up slightly before realizing it was Haley and he let out a chuckle. "Hey you." He greeted turning around.

"Hi." She smiled while leaning up and placing a tender kiss on his lips. "What happened to you last night? You never called."

"I, uh, passed out when I came home from work." He nodded.

She looked at him weirdly for a moment before accepting his answer. "How did work go?" She asked letting go of him and leaning up against the locker next to his. "I never got the chance to question Travis, he was at Lindsey's last night."

"It went well." He nodded.

She looked at him curiously. "That's all you can give me? It went well."

"Well what do you want me to say, Haley?" He answered back slightly annoyed.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and made a move to leave but Nathan grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

She looked at him expectedly.

"I'm sorry. I had a rough day yesterday." He apologized.

She nodded. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No." He played it off. "I'd just rather forget about it."

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry." He repeated while intertwining her fingers with his. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She chuckled. "It's okay, Nate."

"Let me make it up to you."

"Now you're talking." She smirked.

"My Dad's out of town, wanna come over tonight? I can make Mac and Cheese for dinner." He offered.

She smiled softly before shaking her head. "I'd love to, Nate but I'm drowning in work."

"So do work at my place!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know." She hesitated. Truth was her relationship with Nathan was progressing pretty fast and she still hadn't had the big bad sex talk with him so she was kind of avoiding any situations that would force her into the talk.

"Come on, baby." He whined. "I don't have to work at the garage today. I can give you a lift after practice. I feel like I haven't spent time with you in forever."

She looked up at his pleading blue eyes before relenting. "Okay."

"But!" She raised a pointed finger at his now smirking face. "We're doing work!"

"Scout's honor." He nodded placing three fingers over his heart.

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled moving away from his locker. "I have to head to class, I'll see you at lunch."

"And don't think I won't ask Luke if you were ever even a scout!" She called out when she was a few feet away from him.

He laughed and ignored the stares that he got. He was used to the looks but they seemed to be in affect full forced since they had come back from Thanksgiving break. Seemed like the student body was shocked to find out that Nathan Scott was officially off the market. Nathan had to laugh at the idea. They should have figured it out when they realized he hadn't hooked up with anyone since a certain blonde moved into town.

"Yo, my man." Tim greeted walking up to Nathan.

"Tim." He nodded turning back toward his locker tensing up once again. He wasn't proud of what he was about to do.

"So I talked to my brother and he gave me these." Tim pulled out a bottle of Advil handing them to Nathan.

"Advil?" Nathan questioned confused taking the bottle from his friend.

"Nah, but we gotta be covert." He answered. "They're like steroids on speed or speed on steroids."

Nathan nodded while opening the bottle and taking out two pills. He grabbed the bottle of water from inside his locker and put the two pills in his mouth and took a swig of water. "Whatever gets me jacked for Oak Lake tomorrow."

"You sure about this man?" Tim questioned hesitantly.

Nathan shoved the bottle into his backpack before placing the bag over his shoulders. "Too late now." He shut his locker closed and nodded at Tim. "Later man."

Tim looked at his friend as he retreated down the hall. "Later."

* * *

Haley hastily shoved her books into her locker and grabbed her gym back hurriedly. She was late for practice. And as much as she loved Rachel, Haley was beginning to see that she rivaled cheer-nazi Brooke.

"Well, well."

Haley's head snapped out at the voice and she had to let out a groan at the brunette making her way towards her.

"What do you want Teresa?" She questioned annoyed while trying to get the right books she needed for homework out of her locker.

"For starters my spot on the team that you took from me." She answered back with a scoff.

"Listen, I feel ya. I didn't want to be on the squad but Rachel practically begged me so that she could kick you off." Haley shrugged. "Not my fault."

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Nathan would be another thing that I want."

"Well, then you can add that to your list of things that you are definitely not getting." She laughed unamused.

"Who do you think you are?" Teresa questioned angrily.

"Oh my God." Haley sighed. "Enough with this _Mean Girls_ crap. I'm sorry I'm on the squad and you got kicked off maybe if you were a nicer person and stopped with the whole holier than thou crap you would still be cheering and as for Nathan it's getting a little desperate sweetie."

"You have some nerve." Teresa laughed.

"I have some nerve?" Haley questioned incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled lowly. She shut her locker hardly before turning to Teresa. "Listen, I really don't have time to stand here while you try to intimidate me, as you know Rachel is a real hard ass when it comes to tardiness so why don't you just stick to the death glares in class. Okay Teresa?" Haley shook her head before shoving her way past the brunette and walking towards the gym.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with Haley James." Teresa mumbled to herself before stalking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Okay." Rachel yelled at the cheerleaders while walking over to the dock where her ipod was connected and pressing stop. "That completely sucked!"

"Why did I sign up for this again?" Haley mumbled over to Peyton who was standing next to her.

Peyton laughed at her new friend before throwing on a sarcastic smile. "To witness and experience the pleasures of having Rachel Gatina as your captain."

"Reece, what did I tell you about your diagonal?! Keep your arms straight!" Rachel yelled over at one of their classmates.

"Clearly." Haley replied deadpanned.

Peyton snickered and Rachel snapped her head towards the blonde at the sound. "And what is so funny Sawyer?" She questioned.

"Nothing." Peyton smiled while Haley laughed.

"Alright let's try it again, from the top!" Rachel commanded walking towards her ipod dock.

"Damn it, Nathan!"

The girls turned their heads over to the booming voice of Whitey Durham. "Whoa." Rachel commented as she turned to stand by Peyton and Haley. "Someone is getting a verbal beat down."

Haley looked on curiously at Nathan who was shouting back at his coach and the result of the yelling which looked to be one of his teammates, Vegas, down on the floor.

"I made the shot!" Nathan yelled.

"Yeah, well it's not gonna matter much when you're benched for a flagrant foul!" Whitey yelled back.

"Whatever, I don't need this crap!" Nathan yelled animatedly. At this point the coach and player had gained the full attention of everyone in the gym. "I'm better than everyone on this team!"

Whitey looked at his player before shaking his head. "Hit the showers, you're done."

"What!?" Nathan questioned angrily. "Whitey-"

"Walk it off Nathan." Whitey answered sternly.

"Whatever." Nathan scoffed and threw the basketball that was in his hand towards a clearly surprised Lucas. "I'm out of here."

"What was _that?_" Peyton questioned once Nathan had stormed his way out of the gym.

Haley shook her head stunned at the scene she had just witnessed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Haley exited the gym and slowly made her way towards the school parking lot. She had figured that Nathan had stormed off after the scene at practice she asked Lucas to wait up for her and give her a ride home. She was confused to say that least. She had never seen Nathan act up like that. Couple that with his behavior from earlier this morning and she was convinced that something was going on with her boyfriend. She looked around the front of the school for Lucas before a voice gained her attention.

"Hey."

She turned and saw Nathan walking towards her. "Nate, I thought you would've left by now."

"We made plans." He noted.

"I just figured…" She looked at him confused for a moment. "I asked Luke to give me a ride home."

"I saw Lucas." He nodded. "I told him I got you."

Haley fell into step with a clearly irritated Nathan and walked across the parking lot to his black SUV.

"Listen, Nate." Haley stopped and grabbed his arm forcing him to face her. "You can just drop me off at home, don't worry about our plans if you need some time to yourself."

Nathan shook his head grabbing her hand in his. "I really don't wanna be alone right now, besides being with you calms me down."

She looked at him for a moment before noticing his hand that was in hers. "Nathan, you're shaking."

He looked down at his shaking hand before pulling it out of hers and letting out a chuckle. "I'm just amped up from practice."

"What happened anyway?" She questioned, taking a strand of loose hair and pulling it behind her ear.

"Whitey doesn't know when to leave it alone." He shook his head angrily.

She looked surprise at his reaction. Afterall, he had said nothing but good things about Whitey up until this point. "I'd rather not talk about it." He responded once he took note of her expression.

Haley nodded and followed Nathan towards his car. "You do know that I'm here if you wanna talk right?"

Nathan looked at the blonde and she could have sworn she saw guilt pass through his eyes for a brief moment. "I know." He nodded. "Come on, I make a mean Mac and Cheese."

* * *

"Okay." Haley laughed walking into Nathan's room and taking a seat at his desk. "We have to do work now."

Nathan laughed and took a seat on his bed. "Why?"

"Because Brooke didn't nickname me Tutor-girl for nothing." She smiled. She was glad that the angry and irritable Nathan had disappeared since she had been at his house. She chalked up his behavior from his morning and at practice to pressure that he was feeling. The Ravens had a big game tomorrow and she was sure Nathan was feeling it from all ends.

"Oh yes," He laughed. "I forgot my girlfriend was a genius."

"Laugh all you want, but I actually have work to maintain my 4.0, and as much as I've loved spending time with you, all I've done since I've been here is eat Mac and Cheese and watch episodes of Lost." She smiled at the pout that now adorned his face before turning to his desk and pulling a few books out of her bag.

"But, Hales." He whined.

"No, but Hales." She laughed while holding up a textbook. "We have the four fathers with us and they don't appreciate the whining."

"They can watch." He answered back with a laugh.

"Nathan, I'm serious." She chuckled.

"So am I." He answered back with a smirk before walking over to his desk and pulling her out of the chair and towards his bed.

"Nathan." She moaned once his mouth made contact with the side of her neck. She let out a gasp as he sucked on her pulse point. "Nate."

He continued his ministrations making his way towards her mouth as she felt the back of her legs hit the foot of his bed. She let herself cave into him as he claimed her mouth with his and she felt him pushing her gently on top of the bed and readjusting his weight so that he wouldn't be crushing her.

"Nathan." She moaned. "We have to do work." Her protests were weakened however at the sight of her tight grasp on his shirt.

"We haven't made out the whole day." He mumbled into her mouth while placing a hand at her waist and rubbing the exposed skin between her shirt and her jeans.

Haley took a sharp breath at the feeling of his calloused hand on her sensitive skin. She laughed lightly at his attempt of an excuse for their make out session before giving into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Nathan's calloused hand move from it's comfortable spot on the skin between her shirt and her jeans and make its way up her body bringing up her shirt in the process.

"Nate." She shook her head while kissing him. He stalled his hands for a moment before continuing with his previous actions.

"Nathan, come on stop it." She called out more sternly moving her lips from him. Nathan only took this as a sign to kiss her exposed neck.

"Nathan." She pushed him off furiously when she felt his hand push her shirt up to her bra.

"What?" He questioned heatedly.

She scoffed moving off the bed and towards the desk angrily pushing her books into her bag. "I cannot believe you."

"Haley." He called out.

"No." She shook her head tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Hales," He sighed. "Look, we'll just do work okay?"

"It's just best if I leave, Nathan." She shook her head avoiding contact with him and walking out of the door to his room and down the steps into his foyer.

"Haley, at least let me drive you home." He followed her down the stairs.

She turned to face him and for the first time he saw the tears that she was trying her best to keep at bay. She shook her head and placed a hand on his chest stilling his actions. "I'll walk." She pulled her hand back as if he had burned her and scoffed before exiting the front door of his house and walking away as fast as she could.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I'm glad to know that there are still a lot of you interested. Here's the next chapter! **

****Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

"What's up fellow cheerleader?" Rachel greeted Haley who was seated at their regular lunch table alone.

"Hey." Haley looked up and attempted at giving her red headed friend the best smile she could muster. Apparently it wasn't enough when Rachel sighed and took the seat across from her.

"Okay, now I know that something is going on."

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned trying her best to play dumb. She had successfully spent the day avoiding both her friends and Nathan, bumming a ride off the Travis in the morning and heading directly to her classes after each bell.

"Don't play dumbass with me girlie." Rachel looked at her knowingly. "That was the most pathetic smile I've ever seen and combine that with the fact that Nathan has been a Grade-A asshole all day…something's up."

Haley shook her head at her friend. She loved that Rachel was such a good friend that she was able to read her so well but she really didn't want to talk about Nathan. "I'd rather not get into it."

Rachel nodded understandingly. "Okay, but you know I'm always here if you need me to beat hotshot's ass right?"

Haley laughed the first genuine laugh since the previous night. "Noted."

"Well, will you at least talk to me about cheerleading?"

"What about cheerleading?" Haley questioned confused taking a bite of the apple that was on her lunch tray.

"Um, how come you never told me how kickass you are?" Rachel questioned incredulously.

"I am not that good." Haley chuckled.

"Yes, you are!" Rachel nodded. "We might actually have a chance at winning the Sparkle Classic this year."

"The Sparkle Classic?"

"Yeah, its this competition we enter every year. It's a whole weekend thing with the basketball team…it's in a couple of months and we usually loose to this skank I went to cheer camp with but with you on our team we totally have a chance of winning."

Haley laughed and shook her head. It scared her how much Rachel and Brooke were alike. "Has Teresa said anything to you?" Haley questioned.

"You mean other than bitching at me every moment she sees me to let her back on the team?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy when she talked to me after school yesterday." Haley nodded.

"She talked to you?" Rachel asked concerned. "What did she say?"

"Nothing new." Haley shrugged. "She's all talk."

"Either way, let me know if she does anything else and I'll have a little talk with her."

"Okay, Dad." Haley teased.

"Hey guys." Jake nodded taking the seat next to Haley.

"Jagielski." Rachel smiled. "Glad to see you not attached to Peyton's lips for once."

Jake chuckled. "Sorry Rach but I'm definitely not gonna apologize for _that_."

Haley laughed. "How've you been Jake?"

"Good." He shrugged. "Trying not to die from Whitey's two-a-days."

"He seems brutal during practice." Rachel noted.

"Not only that but he's enforcing this new shirt and tie on game day rule." He winced tugging on the dark blue tie wrapped around his neck. "What's up with Nate, Hales? He totally lost it in practice yesterday."

Haley sighed and was about to respond before Rachel beat her to it. "She doesn't wanna talk about it."

Haley shook her head while sending her an appreciative smile.

"Well, I don't blame you." Jake responded while taking a sip of his bottled water. "Whitey held a team meeting this morning to kind of clear the air from practice yesterday before the big game. Nathan was acting like an ass the whole time."

"What else is new?" Haley questioned. The bitterness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Rachel or Jake.

"Do you think Whitey's gonna bench him for the game?" Rachel questioned curiously.

"Nah." Jake shook his head. "Oak Lake's tough. Whitey wouldn't bench him…I just don't get why he's acting like such a jackass."

"You know what?" Haley started while getting up from her spot. "I'm gonna go find out." She was sick of the Nathan that had emerged in the past couple days. She wanted _her _Nathan back. Something was up and she was going to find out what it was.

"He was in the gym before I came here. He's probably still there." Jake advised.

"You coming to the party tonight at my house?" Rachel questioned.

"We haven't even won yet." Haley pointed out.

"So?" Rachel shrugged. "Victory party if we win and drowning our sorrows in booze party if we lose."

Haley laughed slightly. "Maybe." Truth was she just really wanted to get this mess sorted out with Nathan. Either he explained himself for last night or he wasn't the guy she thought he was. A party was the last thing on her mind. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Nathan took the last basketball off the rack and dribbled it on the hard wood floor of the gym a couple of times before bringing it up to his nose and shooting it towards the net. It went in with ease and the 'swoosh' sound that he had grown used to over the years vibrated off of the gym walls. He needed to win tonight. More than that he needed to beat his Dad's record. He needed to prove that he was better. Once and for all. It was all he could think about. The idea of sticking it to Dan Scott was consuming his every thought. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. Taking drugs to improve his game? It comprised not only himself but the game that he loved so much. It was making him act like a shithead to every person he encountered. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he showed his dad he was better.

"Glad to see your shitty attitude hasn't affected your game." His head snapped up to the doors of the gym to see his girlfriend standing there.

"Not now, Haley." He shook his head and went to go collect the basketballs discarded near the net.

"Not now." Haley repeated while moving towards him. "Then when, Nathan?" She questioned. "When are we going to talk about what is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me." He mumbled moving towards the metal rack near the free throw line to place the basketballs in their spot.

"Like hell it isn't!" Haley yelled. "Despite the fact that you totally crossed the line with me last night, you've been treating everyone like shit."

He shook his head. He knew she was right. But it didn't matter right now. The only thing consuming his thoughts was Dan Scott. "People are mean, Haley. Life's a bitch."

"That's rich." She scoffed. She watched frustrated as he moved about the gym collecting the rest of the basketballs off the floor. She followed him as he once again made his way towards the metal rack before snapping. She reached out and grabbed his arm spinning him around so that he would be facing her.

"Nathan." She mumbled her hand still on his arm. "You're shaking."

He moved away from her shrugging. "I'm fine."

"What is your problem?" She scoffed.

"My problem?" He repeated annoyed. "Haley, this is my problem." He motioned around the empty gym. "Tonight this gym is going to be filled with people who expect me to not only win but be perfect!" He yelled out.

She shook her head before reaching out once again taking a hold of his hand and forcing him to face her. Haley looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and letting go of his arm forcefully. "Unbelievable." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Are you_ fucking_ high?" Haley whispered.

"What?" He questioned again irritated this time.

"Nathan, your pupils are dilated, you're shaking, you're moody. I've been around enough asshole druggies to know when someone is on something." She said harshly.

"You know what Haley, I'll just see you after the game tonight." He shook his head wanting to get away from her as soon as possible. She could see right through him. And it scared him.

"No, you won't." She moved away from him. "At least not this Nathan." She scoffed before turning to him once more. "Good luck with your problem, but speaking from experience this isn't the way to deal with it."

* * *

Lindsey walked around the James' living room staring at the pictures on all the walls. She stopped at one of Travis and Haley. The younger James couldn't have been more than four years old. They were at the beach and Travis had his arms wrapped protectively around his little sister.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked amused walking towards Lindsey.

"Why don't you have any pictures of your parents up?" She questioned softly turning towards him.

He let out a sigh. "It was too hard back in California so I guess me and Hales just kind of kept the tradition when we moved here." He looked at the picture that Lindsey was in front of before a smile graced his face. "That was when she actually listened to me."

"She was four." Lindsey laughed. "I don't think she had much of a choice."

He shook his head. "You know moving to Tree Hill was one of the best things I could've done for her." He looked down at the smiling brunette and wrapped his arms around her. "And me."

"I'm glad." She nodded. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Actually, can we wait for Hales to get home? I totally spaced on telling her that I'm leaving for a few days this morning."

"Sure." Lindsey nodded. "You ready to meet the parents?" She smirked.

"Please, Strauss." He chuckled. "Parents _love_ me."

Lindsey and Travis turned their heads at the sound of the front door opening. "Hales!" Travis called out.

A clearly disgruntled blonde entered the room and Travis let out a whistle. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." She waved off with a sigh. "What's up?"

Travis studied her face for a moment before continuing. "I forgot to tell you this morning but I'm going to South Carolina for a couple of days to meet Lindsey's parents…I'll be back on Sunday."

"Okay, have fun." She smiled softly.

"What are you up to tonight?" Lindsey questioned getting up from her spot on the couch.

"I just came home to change into my uniform, Lucas is picking me up for the game in like ten minutes." Haley responded.

"Okay, well we're off." Travis nodded walking towards the front door with Lindsey in tow. "Behave." He looked at her sternly.

"I won't do anything you wouldn't do big brother." She smiled at him sarcastically before ushering the couple out of the house.

Haley sighed once her brother and Lindsey had made their way out of the house and she closed her eyes bringing a hand up to the bridge of her nose. Today had completely worn her out and the last thing she wanted to do was act happy at a basketball game. She sincerely hoped she was wrong about Nathan. She didn't want to be right; she just wanted to chalk up his bad attitude to the pressure he was feeling. But like she had told him in the gym she had been around enough people with an affinity for drugs in LA to know when someone is on something. She wasn't judging him. She had been there. She knew what it felt like to feel suffocated and to look for an easy out. It just killed her that _her _Nathan felt like he had to resort to that. He didn't admit anything to her at the gym. But she knew.

Haley tiredly walked up the stairs and made her way to her room changing out of her jeans and red sweater and into her cheerleading uniform. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand next to her desk and she saw a text from Lucas.

_My mom needs help at the café, I'm running a little late. I know how crazy Rachel gets about being late so I told Nate to pick you up on his way to school. He should be there soon. See you later._

Haley groaned. "Seriously, Luke?"

Haley's head snapped up at the sound of a horn and she made her way over to her window to see Nathan's black SUV parked in her driveway. "Guess it's now or never." She groaned picking up her gym bag off her bed and making her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs of her house. She took in a deep breath before opening her front door and locking up her house. Haley slowly walked towards Nathan's car before opening the door to the passenger seat and getting in silently. She could feel Nathan's eyes on her for a moment before his hand moved to the gear shift moving it into reverse and pulling out of her driveway. The atmosphere in the car was tense. Haley shifted in her seat uncomfortably every time she felt Nathan look over at her.

"So are you gonna talk to me?" He questioned after silence became too much to bear.

"Don't count on it." She mumbled. She was pissed. She was pissed that he still hadn't admitted to her what she already knew. She was pissed that he still hadn't apologized for last night and she was pissed he was pretending like everything was okay.

"What do you want from me, Haley?" He yelled. She looked up and saw that he had pulled into the school parking lot putting his car into park.

"I want you to stop lying to me and yourself." She looked at him before shaking her head and moving to get out of the car.

* * *

"GO RAVENS!" Rachel yelled trying to overpower the roars of the crowd.

"Your boy is on fire tonight, Hales. He's about to beat his Dad's record." Peyton commented over to Haley whose eyes were transfixed on the court.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"Luke, ball!" Nathan yelled over to his cousin who was currently getting double-teamed. He caught the basketball with ease and set himself up at the three-point line, just when he was about to shoot a player from Oak Lake that was blocking him cam at him a little too hard and he ended up on the floor. Nathan closed his eyes and groaned. He was dizzy, if he was being honest with himself he hadn't felt all there since the start of the game but he pushed threw it. He was four points away from beating his Dad's record. Four points.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Lucas holding his hand out to him. "Make these two free throws and a lay-up and you're there little cousin."

Nathan nodded making his way towards the free throw line. "Just pass me the ball."

Nathan looked towards the sideline of the court after his first free throw went in with ease. His eyes locked with Haley's concerned ones and he felt his heart speed up. He brought his attention back towards the net when the ref had passed him the ball for his second free throw. He brought the basketball up to his nose and shot it towards the basket the orange ball making its way threw the net almost immediately.

Two more points.

His eyes went up to the stands and he moved to cover the guy he was assigned. He caught his father's eyes. He wasn't screaming like the rest of the gym. He wasn't clapping. Instead he was watching every move Nathan made intently. Nathan followed the every move of the guy he was covering. Nathan was known for being an offensive player but his defense wasn't too shabby. He had managed to strip the ball from the Oak Lake player and the roar of the crowd immediately filled his ears. He made his way towards the opposite ends of the court. The numbers were in his favor, he has made a quick break away and there was no one covering him. So he went for it. Nathan dunked the ball. He got the two points. And then it all went black.

* * *

Haley paced around her living room frantically clutching her cell phone to her hand praying that someone, _anyone_, would call her back. When Nathan collapsed on the court her whole world stopped. Watching him lie on the floor unconscious made her sick to her stomach. Honestly all she could remember is Luke holding her as she worriedly looked on while paramedics rushed to put him on a stretcher.

She had wanted to go to the hospital but Keith and Karen had made her and Lucas go home, not wanting to overwhelm Nathan or his father at the hospital. Lucas had dropped her off at home after an abnormally quiet car ride between the two best friends he had offered to stay with her until his parents call with some news but she declined wanting some time alone. It had been two hours and she still hadn't heard anything from anyone.

Haley distractedly stopped pacing and moved towards the front door to open it when she heard a soft knock. Despite their tumultuous couple of days she was worried sick about Nathan and no one was answering their damn phone.

"Hi."

It was only when she heard the crack in the voice that she had grown to crave over the past couple of months that she head shot up.

"Nathan." She whispered hating the way the boy in front of her looked. Defeated.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

Haley nodded and Nathan walked into the familiar house and took a seat on her couch in the living room before taking a deep breath. He noticed that Travis' bike wasn't in the driveway and it gave him more confidence to go and talk to her. Not that Travis' presence would've stopped him from seeing Haley. He needed to see her. Touch her. Know that she didn't think any less of him.

He woke up in the hospital overhearing his father bribing the doctor so that he wouldn't make his test results – the one that came up positive for performance enhancers – public. It was in that moment he realized his mistake. He jeopardized his future, his friends, his girlfriend for what? Some pissing contest with Dan Scott? He got out of the hospital bed grabbing his car keys with one destination in mind.

Haley slowly walked towards Nathan. She was scared. Reality had set in about an hour ago. She was alone in the living room trying to contact just about anyone under the sun who could tell her how Nathan was doing. No one was answering and she had felt helpless. She didn't want to loose him. She couldn't loose him. It was during her panic ridden quest to find out what the hell happened to her boyfriend when she burst out into tears. She loved him. She was not ready to admit that out loud yet but almost loosing him made her realize just how much she loved him.

"Hales." He called out painfully from his spot on her couch.

As if his voice had snapped her back to reality she walked toward him with a little more conviction and took the spot next to him on the couch wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. She smiled softly when she felt Nathan's body relax into her and place a soft kiss atop her head.

"What happened to you Nate?" Haley questioned softly.

"Haley." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I've made so many mistakes."

"It's okay." Haley responded taking her hand to caress Nathan's cheek. "It's okay Nate."

"No it's not." He shook his head. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Tell me what happened."

"I took performance enhancers." Nathan admitted shamefully.

"Nathan." Haley whispered whilst still keeping his face cupped in her hand.

To Nathan's surprise Haley's voice hadn't been filled with disappointment, pity or anger at his admission but rather complete understanding.

"My Dad just kept pushing and pushing. And I know it was wrong. I know that. I just couldn't take it anymore Hales." His voice cracked and Haley had to keep her emotions at bay. Nathan needed her.

"We all make mistakes Nathan." Haley shook her head. "You aren't any less of the Nathan I know because of yours."

Nathan looked at her in awe for a moment. She was forgiving him. She wasn't angry at the way he had treated her earlier or the night before. She wasn't disappointed that he had taken the cowards way out of a bad situation. He was staring at a girl who could see past all the mistakes he had made and still chose to be with him. He felt an immense amount of love for her at that moment. "Hales, when I fell on that floor tonight, I was so scared. I was so terrified. I woke up in the hospital and I realized how stupid I was to think that drugs were my way out of a messed up situation. And I promised myself that if I could just get up and come to see you I'd tell you how much I need you, how much I want you, how nothing else matters."

Haley closed her eyes at his words and leaned in to touch her lips softly to his. "You have me." She whispered into his mouth.

"Haley, I am so sorry about this morning and more importantly last night." Nathan shook his head moving back slightly to look her in the eyes. It killed him that he treated her like that. She was the last person in the world he wanted to hurt. "You have to understand that I didn't mean anything by it, you mean too much to me." She could tell he struggled slightly as he lifted his had up to wipe away a tear that she hadn't noticed had fallen from her eye. "I have made a lot of mistakes. But you're not one of them."

She wasn't going to lie. His actions the day before had stung. Obviously he hadn't known the extent as to why. And in this moment Haley wanted to desperately to tell him. But tonight wasn't the time. Tonight she needed to focus on Nathan.

She shook her head and placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "It's okay."

He leaned his forehead against hers for a few moments before moving to look her in the eye. "I should get going." Nathan whispered his face inches from hers. "I just needed to see you, I hated the way we ended things." He moved to get up from the couch after placing a soft kiss on Haley's forehead. He was halfway to the front door when Haley called out his name.

"Stay with me tonight." She called out softly.

He turned to look at her. "Hales," He shook his head.

She got up from the couch and walked toward him, taking his hand in hers. "Please, Nate."

He brought her head to his mouth and laid a small kiss in her blonde hair. "I need to go talk to my Dad."

She nodded her head in understanding before sighing. "Call me if you need anything."

He moved towards her once more and pulled her towards his chest. "Can I come back after I talk to him?" He asked vulnerably.

"Of course." She whispered into his chest. "I'll be here."

* * *

Nathan pulled up into his driveway before turning the key in his ignition so that his car was off. He slowly made his way out of his car and up towards the front door of his house.

"Nathan Royal Scott, where the hell have you been?" Dan questioned angrily stalking up to his son as soon as he entered through the door. "I've been worried sick."

"That's why you called my cell right?" Nathan questioned dryly.

"How stupid can you be?" Dan questioned ignoring Nathan's snide remark. "Performance enhancers? This could seriously jeopardize your future with basketball! You're just lucky that the doctor is willing to keep this under wraps for us!"

Nathan rolled his eyes clutching his car keys hardly in his hand. "Is that all you care about, Dad?! College scouts?"

"Nathan, I don't understand why you did this." His father shook his head. "You won the game and beat my record but it's not like it counts anyway, you were on drugs of God's sake!"

Nathan scoffed turning his body away from his father. "I don't know what I'm surprised at how his conversation is going right now. You're the reason I took the drugs Dan! God, for once I just wanted to prove myself to you. But now I see that nothing I do will ever be good enough will it, Dad?"

"Nathan." Dan shook his head.

"No, this just makes what I've been thinking about that much easier."

"What are you talking about?" Dan questioned annoyed.

"I'm getting emancipated Dan."

"Emancipated? Nathan…"

"No, I'm sick of your constant bullying. I'm done." He turned to open the front door as Dan called out to him.

"Nathan, where are you going?" He asked angrily.

"I'm going to my girlfriends house. Because as much as you think she's a distraction, she's about the only reason I second guessed myself before taking those drugs." He shook his head before walking out the front door. "Thanks for nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Haley looked gingerly through the bins of records at Max's. She's always loved music. That ability to listen to a song and have it transport you to a specific moment in time was magical to her – it was an escape. And right now she needed an escape. The past couple of days had been tiresome on the blonde teenager. Nathan had been dodging his father for the past few days, which had meant that the raven-haired boy had taken refuge in the James household. Haley was just grateful that Travis had been in South Carolina with Lindsey in the meantime. Lord only knows what he would've done to Nathan had he caught him sneaking up to Haley's room at midnight. She knew this would have to stop. She's pretty sure Travis would literally kill Nathan if they got caught during one of their sleepovers. But she's worried about her boyfriend. She's worried that Dan pushed him to drugs and she doesn't want him back in that environment. Haley's tried convincing him to stay at Lucas' but he insists that it's a last resort. Something about not wanting to put Karen and Keith in the middle.

"You need help over there?"

Haley is jarred out of her thoughts by the voice coming from the cash register. She looks up and sees a guy not too much older than her staring at her with a smirk planted firmly in place.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and shook her head. "I'm good."

"You sure?" He questioned again. "Chris Keller knows what he's talking about when it comes to music."

"Chris Keller?" She questions confused.

"Me." He smiled moving from behind the cash register and walking towards her.

She let's out an unamused chuckle. "You refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Yeah, it adds character." He nodded standing besides her and going through the bin next to the one she was looking though.

"Where's Max?" She questioned slightly annoyed at her new 'friend' – this place was her sanctuary and this Chris Keller guy was seriously ruining it for her.

"He had an emergency." He explained talking about the storeowner who usually manned the front register. "Left me in charge."

"Lucky you." Haley mumbled riffling through the bins.

"Now this..." Chris speaks up while pulling out a record and placing it out in front of Haley. "…is a musical masterpiece."

Haley looked down at the record and chuckled. "Blind Pilot."

"Yeah." He nodded enthusiastically. "They have this awesome track, Half -"

"Moon." Haley finished with laugh. "I know."

Chris let out a whistle and put the record back in the bin. "I underestimated you, Blondie."

Haley shook her head and continued on with her task glancing down at her watch. She was supposed to meet Nathan at the café in ten minutes to discuss what he was going to do now that Travis was back in town and their late night rendezvous' had to come to an end.

"So you got a name?" Chris questioned leaning back against the wall behind Haley.

She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I have a boyfriend."

"That's a weird name." He joked.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Look, I just came in for a couple minutes of solitude and no offense but I'm not interested and you're really messing up my vibe here, Keller."

Chris let out an audible chuckle before pushing himself off the walk and placing himself beside her. Haley grew extremely uncomfortable at the proximity. "If you didn't have a boyfriend would I have a chance?"

Just as Haley was about to release a verbal lashing a loud voice interrupted her from the door of the record store.

"A little close, aren't you?"

Chris looked towards the presence and let out a chuckle. "I take it you're the boyfriend?"

"Yup." Nathan nodded curtly making his way towards Haley. "I suggest you leave."

Chris let out a laugh, which only seemed to irk Nathan more. Once the spiky haired employee had made his way back to the register Nathan turned to Haley. "I leave you for an hour and you're already attracting male suitors?" He joked. Nathan wasn't threatened by the punk. But that didn't stop him from wanting to beat the living shit out of the guy when he walked into the record store and saw how the cocky asshole was leering at his girlfriend.

Haley let out a hearty laugh and shook her head. "What can I say, Scott? I'm simply irresistible."

Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"What's up? I thought we were meeting at Karen's?"

"I got out of my meeting with Whitey early, thought I'd meet you here." He explained.

Haley looked at him sympathetically bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "How'd it go?"

Nathan sighed before shaking his head. "Mind if we take this somewhere else?" He questioned in a low voice. "I'd rather not have an audience."

Haley looked over his shoulder to see Chris staring intently at the two of them. Haley nodded softly and took his hand in hers leading her towards the door. She stopped abruptly at the register and turned to Chris.

"I never got the chance to answer your question."

"Yeah?" He questioned his posture straightening up in obvious excitement.

"Not for a second." She sent him a wickedly sweet smile while pulling a laughing Nathan out of the record store with her.

* * *

Haley followed Nathan down the dock her hand intertwined with his. She leaned her head on his shoulder lightly. It still amazed her how comfortable she was with him.

She looked up at Nathan when she felt him chuckle. "Remember this place?"

She laughed and shook her head following him to the railing. "How could I forget, you made me jump off this railing on our first date."

"I didn't hear you complaining when you kissed me." He smirked.

"Whatever." She laughed hitting his arm playfully. She linked her arm through his and sighed their playful demeanor fading. "What happened with Whitey?"

Nathan sighed and shook his head. "He's disappointed. He says I'm lucky he doesn't report me to the scouts."

Haley turned to face him. "You made a mistake." She stated sympathetically.

"How much does it suck that my coach being disappointed in me upsets me more than my father being disappointed in me?" He chuckled pessimistically.

"Was that all?" Haley questioned.

"He wants me to sit out the next couple of games." Nathan nodded. "He wants me to make sure that this is really what I want."

"Is it?" Haley asked curiously. "Is basketball what you want?"

Nathan shrugged and sighed. "No one's really asked me that before."

"You have some time to figure it out." Haley smiled softly bringing a hand to his cheek and running her thumb across his temple. "What are you going to do about Dan?"

"I've been researching. In order to be emancipated I have to prove my financial stability to the judge." Nathan sighed. "And unfortunately, as of right now I have no financial stability."

"Is that why you wanted to take shifts at the café?" Haley asked recalling the conversation that had lead to his job with Travis.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And I just got the job with Travis, he doesn't really need me on a regular basis so until I have enough money saved up that I can prove that I'll be able to rent out an apartment and feed myself no judge is going to grant me emancipation."

"I'll talk to him." She nodded. "Travis is stubborn about accepting help."

Nathan sighed. "I don't know Hales, maybe I should just drop it and stick it out at home for the next year and a half."

"No." Haley shook her head vigorously. "I don't want you going back there Nathan."

"What other choice do I have?" He asked helplessly.

"Live with Luke." She stated simply.

"But I don't want to put my Uncle-"

"Nathan." She interrupted him. "Karen and Keith love you like you're their own son, I really think they'd be offended if you _didn't_ go to them for help."

"Can I ask you a question?" He wondered out loud after a few moments of silence had passed between the two.

"Of course." Haley nodded.

"That day, when you talked to me at the gym," He started out turning to face her. "You said that you had been around enough asshole druggies to know when someone is on something."

Haley nodded slowly.

"What'd you mean by that?"

Haley sighed and walked over to the bench nearby tugging Nathan along with her. She sat down and turned gently so that her body was facing his.

"I was a different person in California, Nate."

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan, after my parents died, I spiraled out of control. All I wanted to do was get high so I could escape reality…the reality where my parents didn't exist." Haley sighed and shook her head. "It's a really big reason why I moved here. Travis was worried about me."

"I had no idea." He shook his head.

"No one did." She shrugged. "Just Luke, Travis and Brooke."

"Do you still feel that way?" He asked curiously.

"No." She smiled softly at him. "There's nothing in Tree Hill I want to escape." There were still parts to the story that she was leaving out. Now was her chance to have the talk that she had been dreading. "I need to talk to you about something though."

"What is it?"

"That day that I freaked out in your room…"

"Hales…" Nathan shook his head. "I will never forgive myself-"

"No." Haley cut him off. "That's not why I'm bringing this up. There's a reason I freaked out." She took a deep breath and sighed turning away from him for the first time.

"What is it?" He questioned concern evident in his voice.

"I was fifteen, my parents were out of town for the weekend and they made Travis come home for Stanford and left him in charge. He wanted to meet up with some buddies from high school so he left and me and Brooke decided to go to a frat party at UCLA."

"Haley…" Nathan spoke softly not liking the tone of her voice.

"Someone forced themselves on me….touched me in places that I didn't want to be touched. I just remember fighting against what felt like dead weight." Haley shook her head and sucked in a breath. "I screamed and some drunken idiot opened the door to the room, I ran out."

Nathan looked at her and tried to stay calm despite the fact that he felt the anger boiling within him at the knowledge that someone would even try hurting Haley like that.

"It's why Travis is so psycho." She laughed lightly. "I know he still blames himself." Haley shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, after that incident I turned to drugs, I mean in the grand scheme of things nothing happened… I didn't get raped, but I was still violated and I could have you know? And I just couldn't deal with it. My parents made me go to a therapist and I stopped, I dealt with it the right way but when they passed away I just went back to it."

"Haley, I would never…" Nathan shook his head vehemently.

"I know." Haley nodded turning to face in and take his hand in hers. "I know that you would never hurt me, but being in the moment…I just reverted back to that fifteen year old girl."

"I feel like a jackass."

"Don't." Haley shook her head. "You didn't know and I wasn't exactly pushing you away from the start, besides, I know that wasn't you."

"I don't know what to say." He replied honestly.

"You don't have to say anything." She said earnestly. "I just wanted you to know why I freaked out, we hadn't really talked about it."

"Haley, I will never force you to do anything you don't want to."

"I know." Haley sent him a soft smile. "I'm not saying I'm waiting for marriage, but being in that situation made me realize that I'd like to be in love and have it mean something." Haley looked away from him. She did love Nathan, it scared her but she was sure of it. The past three days had confirmed it. She wasn't ready to go there yet though and honestly she didn't think she would be for a while.

_I do love you._ Nathan thought in his head. He gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Of course."

Nathan let out an uncomfortable cough and shifted in the bench a little. "What is it?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I guess, I just assumed you and Julian…"

"Mmm." Haley chuckled. "Nope, I just let him flirt with other girls. Julian's a good guy, but he's a teenage boy and I wasn't really on the same page as him." She sighed. "I guess that's why I've waited to have his conversation with you…what I have with you, it's nothing like what I had with Julian. I'm not okay with you flirting with other girls because I'm not giving you any. I'm not stupid Nathan; I know what your reputation in Tree Hill was like before I got here so I don't want you to lie to me. If this isn't enough for you I want you to be honest with me."

Nathan looked at her in disbelief. "You can't seriously like that I would break up with you over sex?"

"It's happened before, it's not out of the ordinary." Haley shrugged.

"But we're not ordinary." He denied. "This," He stated motioning to their joined hands. "Is about _so _much more than sex for me."

She smiled at him sweetly and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

Nathan chuckled. "You're stuck with me James."

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed. "Lord help me."

Nathan brought his hand to her face forcing her to look at him. "Thank you for telling me that. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

She smiled at him and nodded. "So what are you gonna do about your Dad?"

Nathan sighed and shrugged. "I'll stay at home tonight and avoid him and talk to my Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen in the morning." Nathan was telling the truth when he told Haley he didn't want his Aunt and Uncle in the middle but living with Dan was just too toxic.

"Come on it's getting late, I'll drive you home." He smiled at her, brought her up from the bench and wrapped an arm securely around her shoulder.

* * *

"I can't believe my Dad has already texted you about meeting up for golf." Lindsey called out surprise laced in her voice. "My Dad has never voluntarily hung out with any of my boyfriends."

"What did I tell ya Linds." Travis smirked from his spot on the couch in the living room. "Parents love me."

"Whatever." She scoffed plopping down next to him. "Don't get cocky."

The two snapped their heads to the front door when they heard laughing. "Will you let it go?" Haley laughed loudly walking into her house with Nathan behind her.

"Let it go?" Nathan asked incredulously. "Hales, Lucas broke my nose!"

"You were six!" She laughed.

"Yeah, do you know how traumatizing that is for a six year old!"

Haley laughed loudly and smiled when she walked into the living room. "Hey Trav."

"Hey." Travis nodded over at Nathan acknowledging his presence.

"How was South Carolina?" Haley asked walking over to the chair opposite of Travis and Lindsey and sitting down. Nathan followed her lead and took a seat on the armrest of the chair she was in.

"Lindsey's parents love me." Travis smiled proudly.

Lindsey laughed and shook her head. "Your brother has developed quite the ego."

Nathan cleared his throat and spoke up. "I should get going." He stated while standing up. "I'll see you at the garage tomorrow." He nodded over to Travis.

"Wait." Haley halted his movements with a hand on his wrist. She gave him a worried glance. "Stay." She didn't want him going back home. At least not yet.

Lindsey looked at the interaction between the two and gave her boyfriend a soft nudge in the rib.

"Ow." He whispered while looking over to her.

She nodded to the two teenagers and looked at him expectedly. Travis only rolled his eyes in return. "Yeah, you should stay Scott. Me and Lindsey were just gonna watch some movies, you and Hales should join us."

"It's okay." Nathan waved off having a feeling that Travis was only inviting him to stay for his sister's sake.

"Stay Nathan." Lindsey smiled. "It's nine o'clock on a Sunday night, what else are you gonna do?"

Haley sent her brother's girlfriend a grateful smile. She knew that Travis wouldn't have made that offer on his own. "See, stay." She pulled him down to the chair that was big enough for the both of them and Nathan sent Travis a nod.

"So what are we watching?" Haley questioned excitedly.

"The Avengers." Travis stated getting up so he could pop the movie into the DVD player.

"Sweet." Haley smiled and snuggled closer into Nathan.

He chuckled softly. "I didn't peg you as a superhero loving girl."

"_Dude_, Chris Evans is in this movie. Enough said."

"I hear ya girl." Lindsey laughed sending Haley a wink.

"Whatever." Nathan mumbled while rolling his eyes.

Haley laughed softly. "Is that jealously, Scott?"

"Cut it out over there." Travis grumbled. "Just cause I invited you two to stay doesn't mean I want to hear my baby sister and her boyfriend flirting all night."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Sorry."

The four had settled into a comfortable silence engrossed in the movie. Nathan looked down at Haley and smiled softly. He had no idea how he got here. He wasn't the greatest person before Haley entered his life but somehow he had ended up here with her and he was so grateful.

Nathan had snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Haley shift slightly next to him. "That's weird."

"Was that a knock on the door?" Travis questioned.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Haley nodded. "I'll go get it." She stood up from her spot near Nathan and made her way to the front door of her house. She opened the door and was surprised to find the person that stood on the other side.

"Is Nathan here?" He gruffly asked.

Haley snapped out of her shocked state when she heard his voice. She recognized Dan Scott from the basketball game where Nathan had collapsed. She saw him rush towards the court to tend to his son and she wondered how someone so manipulative could seem so caring.

"Um-"

"Don't bother lying to me." Dan sneered. "I saw his car parked out front."

"Hales, what's taking you so-" Nathan stopped short when he saw who his girlfriend was talking to. "What are you doing here?" He asked stiffly.

"Why, son is that anyway to greet your father?" Dan chuckled. "And you haven't even properly introduced me to your girlfriend."

Nathan sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation with his father. Not at Haley's house. He didn't want Dan Scott anywhere near Haley. "Not here Dad. I'll leave with you."

"Nathan, no." Haley whispered grabbing a hold of his wrist. Nathan glanced at his father who was seething at the sight.

"Nathan, I just got off the phone with Whitey we need to talk." Dan commanded stepping further into the house and getting closer to his son. "Let's go." He gritted out.

"What's going on here?" Travis questioned stepping into the foyer. He noticed Haley's hand clinging onto Nathan's while a man that he had never seen before standing close to a clearly uncomfortable Nathan.

Dan looked up at the older James and shook his head. "I'm just coming to pick up my son."

Haley looked desperately over to Travis and he was surprised to find fear in her eye. He stepped closer to the trio and clasped a hand on Nathan's shoulder guiding him away from the menacing older man. "You can stay Nate."

"Nathan," Dan practically yelled. "Enough with the bullshit, we're going."

"Listen." Travis went to stand in between the raven-haired boy and his father. "You're in my house and I'm going to need you to leave."

"Excuse me?" Dan questioned.

"You heard me." Travis nodded. "You need to leave and if Nathan wants to stay he can stay." Travis looked over to Nathan. "Do you want to stay Nate?"

Nathan looked at Travis in surprise. He was the last person he thought would be protecting him from Dan Scott. He nodded mutely much to the distain of his father.

"Great, we've got that all sorted out." Travis nodded. "So you should leave."

Dan looked at the three people in front of him in shock before chuckling and moving towards the door. "You can only hide out here for so long Nathan, I expect you see you home tomorrow night."

Nathan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he father slammed the door shut besides him. He looked down at Haley and then looked towards Travis. "I'm really sorry about that."

Travis shrugged and nodded. "You sleep on the couch."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones but it is action packed. Let me know what you think! **

****Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Haley coughed awkwardly and reached for the milk that was situated in between Nathan and her brother. Nathan sighed for what felt like the millionth time and Travis continued to stab his eggs with his fork vigorously.

She stared and Nathan and willed him to make eye contact with her, when he did she nodded towards her brother and looked to him expectedly.

Nathan turned to Travis and sighed. "Hey, man…I really appreciate what you did last night, it was more than embarrassing and I just – thanks."

Travis looked over at Nathan thoughtfully before turning to Haley. "Mind giving us a minute, Hales?"

Haley looked over at her brother curiously before shaking her head. "I'm good here."

"Haley."

She rolled her eyes and got up from her spot at the table. "Behave." She pointed towards Travis and sent Nathan a reassuring smile before disappearing into the living room.

Travis turned towards Nathan and sighed. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Nathan, I'm not going to get mad…I just want the truth. Obviously, judging by the conversation with your Dad last night you seem to have been spending an awful amount of time here."

Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry, I've just been having problems with my Dad. Haley insisted that I stay here this past weekend."

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly from her hidden spot in the living room at Nathan attempt to blame their constant sleepovers on her._ Chicken. _

"I'm not even going to ask if you slept in her room, because I'm actually starting to like you." Travis gritted out. "Are things with your Dad really that bad?"

Nathan looked at him for a moment before nodding softly.

Travis sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here." He mumbled lowly.

Nathan looked over at the brunette curiously. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're important to Haley, and Haley is important to me." He answered simply.

Haley smiled softly from her spot behind the wall. She loved her brother.

Nathan smiled in appreciation and nodded. "Thanks, but I don't want to impose. I'm going to have a talk with my Uncle Keith today."

Travis nodded letting out a relieved sigh. "The offer still stands, I'll also try to give you more hours at the garage from now on."

"Did Haley talk to you?"

Travis nodded. "Last night. Listen, the last thing I want you to do is take it as pity, but you're going through a lot. I can't imagine living with a parent like that so I want to help you, Scott."

Nathan smiled in surprise. Travis was most definitely the last person he would be expecting this from. "Thanks, man. That means a lot."

"Haley." Travis called out. "You can come out from behind that wall you dork."

Haley smiled sheepishly while making herself seen. Travis chuckled while getting up from his spot at the table and picking up his empty plate. "You always were a shitty spy. You two should get going before you're late for school."

* * *

Haley slowly walked around to the back to Nathan's car once he had pulled up to the school. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to him since last night considering Travis was watching their every move. He slowly made his way towards her and smiled sadly before shrugging. "Isn't it interesting dating the son of a control freak?"

Haley looked at him knowingly before taking a hold of his jacket and pulling him towards her. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed her back comfortingly silently thanking whoever was responsible that he had Haley James in his life at this exact moment.

Haley leaned up and brought his face towards hers and Nathan parted his lips in anticipation. He smoothly moved his lips over hers darting his tongue into her mouth gently. He knew Haley wasn't one for PDA so he wasn't surprised when she pulled away moments later a smile laced on her face.

"God, kissing you never gets old." He smirked leaning his forehead against hers.

"I hope not." She teased. "We're gonna be late to class." Haley moved to intertwine their fingers and she lead him towards the front entrance of the school.

Nathan pulled her hand back slightly, halting her movements and sighed. "I think I'm gonna skip out today."

"Nathan." She shook her head.

"I just can't be here today, Hales."

She looked at him knowingly. Today would be his first day back since at collapsed in front of a gymnasium full of people. "You go." He reassured bringing her hand up to his lips and leaving a lingering kiss on her palm. "I know the tutor girl inside of you would hate to miss class."

Haley looked at him concerned before he chuckled. "I'm fine." She knew he was putting on a brave face. Nathan was not fine. "I'll catch you later." He let go of her hand and walked back towards his black SUV. Haley silently cursed not knowing what to do. She turned back towards the school and rolled her eyes before calling out his name.

"Nate!"

He turned at the sound of her voice, a questioning look in his eyes. She skipped towards him and pulled him into her once he was within reach.

"Catch me now."

* * *

"Peyt!" Lucas ran to catch up with his blonde friend in the crowded hallway.

"Hey Luke." She greeted. "I'm just headed to the quad for lunch right now."

"You have 3rd period with Hales right? I haven't seen her all day."

Peyton looked at him confused. "I have 3rd period with her but she never showed."

"That's weird." Lucas commented. "She would've called me if she was sick and asked me to pick up her homework."

"Actually…" Peyton spoke up.

"What?" Lucas questioned expectedly when she did not continue.

"You're not gonna like this." She warned with a small laugh.

"Peyton, just tell me." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Nathan wasn't in homeroom this morning either."

Lucas shook his head. "I can't believe him, making her skip class?!"

"She's a big girl Luke, I'm sure she can make decisions on her own." She looked at him knowingly. Truth was she was worried about Nathan, she hadn't had a chance to talk or see him since the game but she figured he was finding solace in Haley. "Nathan needs her right now."

Lucas sighed and nodded. His cousin needed his best friend and he just had to accept that. Something caught Lucas' attention out of the corner of his eye. A bunch of people were crowded around Haley's locker.

"What is going on?" Peyton questioned uneasily.

Lucas ignored her questioned and made his way hastily to his best friends locker. Pushing as many people as he could out of the way before he saw what everyone was staring at. Written wide across Haley's locker were the words orphan, druggie and slut. He stared at the words horrified for a few moments and thanked his lucky stars that Nathan _had_ convinced Haley to skip class. He realized that the degrading words were still visible to everyone around him so he moved quickly taking off his jacket and covering up her locker as quick as he could. "Everyone fuck off." He yelled out into the crowd.

His peers looked at him intently before fleeing from the locker he was fiercely protecting. Lucas Scott was at the top of the social ladder. They weren't about to test his temper.

Peyton slowly walked up to her friend and noticed that he was shaking slightly. "Luke." She called out cautiously.

He turned to the blonde with rage in his eyes. "Get Rachel and find out who the fuck did this." He turned the lock on the locker and popped it open draping his jacket over the top so that the words were not visible.

"Lucas."

"Now, Peyton." He stalked off towards the janitors closet and Peyton sighed and shook her head. Her usually evenly tempered friend was fuming. She had never seen him yell at anyone, yet alone most of the student body. Lucas Scott was livid.

* * *

"Nathan, I hate heights!" Haley called out clinging to his hand tightly as he lead her up a pretty steep hill.

"I'm here to protect you." He chuckled glad that she had decided to skip with him.

"And yet I'm still afraid of heights." She retorted unamused.

"We'll we're here." Nathan smiled pulling her besides him and bringing her down to the grass and into his arms.

"Oh my gosh, Nate." She whispered. She was pretty sure she could see all of Tree Hill from where they were sitting.

"Told you it'd be worth it." He smiled cheekily at her.

"It's gorgeous." She leaned into him, not wanting to loose physical contact.

"I like it up here, just you and me."

Haley looked up and him and sent him a soft smile. "Yeah."

"You know Hales, for most of my life I've gone through stuff like this on my own. But having you, I feel like I've finally found someone I can depend on when life gets like this."

"I'm glad. You can always talk to me, Nathan."

"I guess I just question whether or not my Dad would even love me if I didn't love basketball."

"Do you love it?" Haley questioned curiously.

"Honestly?" Nathan questioned. "Yeah, I love the game…I may resent my Dad for a lot of things but introducing me to the game that has been my one saving grace throughout the years isn't one of them."

Haley smiled softly. "Then do what you love Nate. Do it for you and because you want to. I would hate to see you love something you love so much out of anger for your Dad."

Nathan nodded while mulling over her words. "You know the same goes for me, Hales." He sighed and chuckled slightly. "I've never been the guy that's wanted a girl to open up to him. But I want to be that guy for you."

"You are." She smiled up at him and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck gently.

"Tell me something about you nobody else knows." He whispered into her ears. They were alone but Nathan wanted her to feel safe with him.

Haley stayed silent for a moment before turning to face him. "I'm still really afraid of being vulnerable."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I'm just afraid of the world hurting me. It's just really hard for me to open up when I've been so badly burned before." She shrugged. "It's weird though."

"What?" He questioned confused.

"Ever since my parents died I've felt really alone, you know? I mean I had Travis and Brooke and Lucas but for a really long time I wished that I was in that car with them."

Nathan shook his head. The thought of Haley not existing was too much to think about.

"But with you." She smiled softly. "I've never felt safer, and it's scary for me to open up to you but you make me brave."

Nathan closed his eyes and rested his hand underneath her chin pulling her lips towards his. He kissed her gently nipping at her bottom lip every so often pulling away when air became an issue.

He leaned his forehead against hers, his lips just barely touching hers. "I'm in love with you, Haley James."

Haley bit her bottom lip and looked up at him after his confession. "I'm in love with you, too."

* * *

Lucas paced around his room frantically not knowing what to do. He was grateful that Haley and Nathan had decided to skip out on school today because he couldn't bear to see the look on his best friend's face if she saw what was on her locker before lunch. He had opted to skips the rest of his classes much to the disapproval of Mr. Turner their high school principal. He needed to get those degrading words off of Haley's locker. He knew that Haley was guarded about her past, so that fact that all of Tree Hill High was talking about her, speculating about her…he wanted to kill someone. So he spent the rest of the day scrubbing the sharpie off of her locker not wanting any trace of the words present come the next day.

Mr. Turner said he would investigate and find out who did it, but Lucas knew that was a bunch of crap. Whoever did it wasn't going to turn themselves in and too many people were talking about it to know who was actually responsible. Lucas had just hoped that Peyton and Rachel were able to use their social standing as leverage to find the scumbag that would expose Haley like that. Lucas had no idea how they found out about her parents, her drug problem or her sexual assault but it didn't matter. What mattered is that they did find out and then used it against her to humiliate and demean her. That was something that Lucas wasn't going to stand for. He picked up his phone and looked at it for what felt like the millionth time.

Still no word from Rachel or Peyton.

Lucas looked up sharply at the sound of the door to his room opening. He let out a breath when a laughing Nathan and Haley entered. They obviously hadn't heard anything about the events from the day. Just as quickly as Lucas felt relief, dread filled his stomach. The fact that he was going to be the one that broke the news to Haley killed him.

"What's up loser?" Haley laughed plopping down on his bed. "I know, I know. You're disappointed in me but we're only seventeen once Luke."

Lucas sighed and tried to smile but he was sure it looked more like a grimace instead. "You okay, man?" Nathan questioned clasping a hand over Lucas' shoulder and then moving to take a seat next to Haley on his cousin's bed.

"Hales…"

Haley looked at him alarmed for a moment. She knew Lucas. She could read Lucas like an open book. And she didn't like the look he was giving her right now. "What's wrong, Luke?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

Nathan looked on worriedly. He had never seen his cousin so somber. And Brooke didn't call him Broody for no reason. The sound of Nathan's phone going off interrupted the tense atmosphere in the room and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket reading the text that was sent to him. The moment he opened his phone he regretted it.

"What the fuck."

Haley turned to look at Nathan when she heard him cursing silently. "What?"

He looked up at her sharply, shaking his head. "Hales…"

"Jesus, will you too just spit it out?" Haley questioned annoyed reaching for Nathan's phone the source of their distress obviously being present there.

"Nathan." Haley stated sternly when he wouldn't let go of his grip on the cell phone. "Let me see the phone." She tugged it out of Nathan's hand and looked at the screen, the need to projectile vomit immediately taking over her body.

"What?" She questioned shakily. "Who…" She shook her head and willed the tears not to fall. The image of her locker tagged with the words orphan, slut and druggie slowly burning itself into her memory. She didn't miss the tag line of what she could only assume to be a mass text. _Guess we know how Haley James made her way to the top of Tree Hill's social ladder. With no parents to discipline her it must've been easy to sleep and snort her way there. _

"Haley." Lucas looked at her pained. This was not how he wanted her to find out.

She dropped the phone on the bed and shook her head. "I need to be alone." She whispered shakily.

"Hales." Nathan stood up and reached for her arm but she pulled it back sharply.

"Just leave me alone."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hales." Nathan knocked frantically on her bedroom door. "Haley, it's me open the door."

After Haley had fled from Lucas' Nathan decided to follow her home after giving her some alone time. He had never seen her so hurt than the moment when she saw the text message on his phone. He wanted to hurt whoever was responsible for putting that look on her face.

"Hales, please." He knocked on the door slowly now. "Let me in."

He stood back when the door to Haley's room swung open and a teary eyed blonde appeared in front of him. "Baby." Nathan shook his head taking two giant strides towards her, collecting her in his arms. He let out a relieved sigh when she didn't pull away and instead wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "It's okay."

Haley shook her head weakly against Nathan's chest. "It's not okay, Nathan." She pulled away and walked further into her room immediately pacing around.

"Babe…" Nathan's voice came out faintly and helplessly.

"I have spent the last five years trying to get away from the hell that my life has become." Haley stopped pacing and turned to face her boyfriend.

"When Travis told me that we were moving to Tree Hill I was upset about leaving home but in a way I was glad too. Tree Hill was a fresh start. No one but Lucas knew about how hard it's been for me these past five years. But now?" Haley shook her head and shrugged dejectedly. "Nathan, now everyone knows...or at least they think they do…what's worse is that they are left to make their own assumptions of what those words mean."

"I'm going to find out who did this." Nathan gritted out.

"Nathan…"

"I'm serious Haley." Nathan shook his head and began to pace around the room.

"Nate."

He halted his movements at the sound of her voice. "Just be here with me?"

He looked at her longingly before moving towards her and collecting her in his arms. He swayed their bodies softly and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

He felt her shrug and chuckle. "I can't wait to hear the rumors flying around about me tomorrow."

"Hey." He shook his head and placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "If anyone says anything about you, they're gonna have to deal with me."

"I know you think you're strong, Scott but you really think you're going to be able to take on the whole student body?" She replied in a teasing tone. He knew she was trying to alleviate the previous tension.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try." He laughed. "I love you." He spoke softly after a few moments of silence.

He felt her smile on his chest. "Thank you for following me home."

"Come on." He tugged at her hand and pulled her towards her bed laying down next to her.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." She whispered.

"You'll be fine. You'll get through this with dignity and that sarcasm I love so much." He chuckled a bit and brought her in closer to him.

"Besides, I'll be there with you."

He felt her sigh softly into his chest and dig her head into the crook of his neck. "Good, because I don't think I can do this alone."

* * *

Lucas walked up slowly to his locker receiving many curious glances from his peers. He rolled his eyes before coming to a stop and turning the lock in front of him.

"Geez, it's like the Spanish inquisition in here." He turned at the sound of Rachel's voice and let out an amused chuckle.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Rach."

"Whatever." She flicked her hand dismissively. "You know what I mean."

"You never called me back yesterday." Lucas commented popping open the door to his locker.

"That's because there was nothing to tell." Rachel sighed. "No one's talking."

Lucas shook his head. "Who would be so cruel?"

Rachel stayed silent for a moment and Lucas looked at her expectedly. "What?"

"I don't wanna be intrusive but…"

"Those words weren't random Rach. Whoever wrote them knows things about Haley's past that she doesn't really want people to know."

Rachel sighed. "How did Hales take it?"

"Not too well." Lucas answered honestly. "Nate texted me and said that she had calmed down when he left her house last night."

"She's gonna need him." She shook her head and took a look around. "Teenagers are ruthless."

"She's gonna need all of us." Lucas commented.

"Hey." Lucas turned at the sound of Haley's voice and noticed the blonde with a hoodie over her head, looking down at the floor slightly.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Hate to say it Hales but I think you're just drawing more attention to yourself."

She scoffed and looked up. "Is that even possible?" She brought her hand up to her head and pushed the hoodie off slightly trying to avoid the probing gazes of her peers around her.

"Hey Rach." She greeted.

"Hey girlie, how you holding up?"

Haley shrugged lazily. "I just really want to fast forward to the moment where people don't care about me."

Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hales, you can totally skip out on practice today. I completely understand."

"Thanks Rach, but I'm gonna go." Haley nodded appreciatively. "It'll keep my mind off of all this." She rolled her eyes while gesturing around the school.

The three had settled into a semi-awkward silence before Haley spoke up again. "Hey, Rachel. I'm sorry I never said anything about-"

"Hales, don't." Rachel shook her head. "You don't need to explain. I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Haley smiled genuinely. "That means a lot."

"Where's Nathan?" Lucas questioned shutting his locker.

"We came together but Whitey saw him when we walked in and pulled him into his office."

Lucas nodded while cocking his head down the hall. "Well come on, I'll walk you to class."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't need a body guard, Luke."

"Well you're getting one anyway." Lucas retorted.

Haley chuckled slightly and turned to Rachel. "I'll see you at practice."

"What about lunch?" Rachel asked confused.

"Me and Nathan made a plan to eat lunch in the gym. Hide from prying eyes." Haley explained.

Rachel nodded. "I understand. Hang in there, Hales."

* * *

"Did you hear about Haley James?"

Haley looked up from her secluded spot in the back table of the library when she heard her name being spoken.

"Who hasn't heard about her?" The brunette scoffed.

Haley rolled her eyes. The girls looked to be freshmen. She had never spoken a word to these girls in her life yet they were talking like they knew her.

"I can't believe Nathan Scott is with her." The young blonde girl whispered over to her friend completely oblivious to Haley's presence.

"Well, he won't be for long." Her friend snickered. "Who'd want to be with someone who's gotten around that much?"

"I know right?" The other girl laughed. "I mean fucking some random 40 year old she met at a club? What a slut."

Haley had to control the tears that she felt welling up in her eyes. That sexual assault she was victim to was something hard for her to get past. She didn't want anyone to know about it but she had no idea what would be worse, people knowing the truth or spreading rumors like the ones she was hearing now.

"Well we should totally try to move in on Nathan at that party this weekend." One of the girls grinned. "He is so fine."

Haley scoffed and got up from her table hearing enough from the two girls. The day wasn't even halfway finished yet and she already felt like she was suffocating. She left the library despite the protests from her study hall monitor and let out a deep breath. Checking the clock she saw that she still had half an hour before lunch. Figuring there wouldn't be anyone in the gym she made her way there deciding to wait it out until Nathan came.

She pushed open the doors to the gym and for the first time in the day was met with a peaceful silence. She walked further into the gym reaching the wooden bleachers and dropping her bag to the floor. With a content sigh she straddled the bleacher closest to the floor and laid down closing her eyes in the process.

She popped up quickly when the sound of the locker room door swung open. She reddened slightly when she saw a smiling Whitey making her way towards her.

"Ms. James."

She nodded in acknowledgement while sitting up.

"I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Coach Durham."

"I know." Haley nodded softly. "Luke and Nate talk about you all the time." She nervously tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear as he took the seat next to her on the bleachers.

He chuckled slightly. "All bad things I'm sure."

Haley shook her head waiting for the older man to scold her for not being in class.

"So you're the one I should be thanking for the change in Nathan."

"What?" Haley questioned confused.

"That boy." Whitey chuckled while shaking his head. "He's talented but he has an attitude problem…or at least he did before you came into his life. I've noticed a great deal of change in him Haley."

Haley blushed while shaking her head. "That's all Nathan."

Whitey shook his head and turned to glance at the young blonde. "You know, I feel like I've failed him. That I wasn't there enough and he felt the need to take drugs."

"Nathan really does love the game coach…it's just his Dad-"

"I know." Whitey nodded. "I've known Danny boy for quite some time, I just never thought he'd push own son to a breaking point."

"You know Nathan feels horrible about what happened…he feels like he's disappointed you."

"He has Haley." Whitey spoke honestly. "That's why I benched him for the next couple of games."

"He really does love it though, there's no doubt in my mind about that."

"I know." Whitey chuckled. "Basketball is in that boys blood. I just want to give him some time and maybe with that some perspective."

Haley nodded appreciative that Nathan had the older man in his life.

"I'm sorry, here I am blabbering my mouth off about your boyfriend when I should be giving you detention for skipping class."

Haley blushed and chuckled. "Busted."

"Mhmm." Whitey smiled. "What's going on Miss. James?"

"I just needed to get away from it all." Haley answered truthfully.

Whitey nodded in understanding. Tree Hill was a small town, he knew the scrutiny the young girl was under right now. "Well, my lips are sealed blondie."

Haley laughed softly. "Thanks Coach."

"I'll get going along. If you see Nathan tell him just because he's benched doesn't mean he can skip practice."

Haley laughed. "Will do."

"And Miss. James?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll get better."

Haley smiled at the older man's genuine words before nodding. "I hope so."

* * *

"Luke!" Nathan called out while jogging up to his cousin.

"What's up, Nate?" Lucas greeted walking towards the center of the gym. He and Nathan were early for practice but he wanted to get out there and shot around before Whitey undoubtedly killed them with suicides.

"Have you talked to Hales?"

"No." Lucas shook his head. "And to be honest after the stuff I've heard today I'm not quite sure I want to."

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned confused.

"Dude, people in here are fucking cruel. I threatened to punch Mike Thompson in the face if I ever heard Haley's name out of his mouth again. I'm dreading facing Hales if she's heard half the stuff I have."

Nathan shook his head. "Yeah, we had lunch together and she seemed really down. She wouldn't tell me anything she heard though."

"I don't know man." Lucas sighed. "I just really wanna find the asshole that did this to her."

"You and me both." Nathan looked towards the other side of the gym where Haley was practicing with the other cheerleaders. He knew she was putting on a fake smile for everyone and he hated that she had to go through this. He hated that someone would use her past against her like this.

"Whitey's still not letting you practice?" Lucas questioned gesturing to Nathan's lack of athletic wear.

Nathan shook his head. "No basketball for the next two games."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's okay. I deserve it." Nathan shrugged. "Doesn't stop the old man from making sit on the bench during practice though."

Lucas laughed slightly. "Look man, I know we haven't talked about what happened."

Nathan shook his head. "It's okay man. Thanks for helping me out with your parents though."

Lucas sat down with Nathan, Karen and Keith and explained the situation with Dan, as a result Nathan was staying with them for the time being, something that Nathan was sure his Uncle Keith was taking a lot of flack for.

"It's no problem man. You're practically my brother."

"Boys!" Whitey's voice boomed throughout the gym. "Huddle up."

"Better go get that bench warm." Nathan joked.

"You'll get back to it before you know it." Lucas encouraged.

* * *

"Reece, you need to wear spanks during the games we're not sluts!"

Haley chuckled slightly as she heard Rachel go in on a fellow cheerleader about her tendency to go commando under her uniform. She turned when she felt a bump into her hip and nodded at Peyton who was next to her.

"Glad to see you smiling girlie, how are you?"

Haley laughed slightly. "Honestly?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm horrible."

"Hales…"

"Everyone thinks I'm this raging whore with a drug problem and no family." She laughed unamused. "And to top it off there's basically a bounty out for Nathan among the female population at this school because they think he's too good for me."

Peyton wordlessly swung both her arms over Haley and sighed. "I'm sorry ."

Haley shrugged. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I know what it's like to lose a parent and I'd hate to have these idiots making assumptions about my Mom or my life."

Haley looked at Peyton thoughtfully. "Peyton, I had no idea about your Mom."

"It's not something I like to talk about." Peyton shrugged.

"Trust me, I know the feeling." Haley chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

The two blondes turned at the sound of Rachel's disgusted voice and Haley had to groan when she saw Teresa smirking at the red head. For the most part Haley had been able to avoid the snarky brunette for the day knowing that she'd be getting a kick out of Haley's current situation.

"What I'm not welcome at practice?" Teresa questioned menacingly.

Haley turned to Peyton slowly. "This can't be good."

"When that girl is involved it never is." Peyton agreed.

"Uh, are you delusional? I kicked you off the team." Rachel commented with an eye roll.

"Oh, well I thought I'd claim the spot that shouldn't have been taken away from me in the first place."

Haley looked at the brunette in dread.

"What are you talking about!?" Rachel questioned frustrated.

"Don't you require mandatory drug tests?" Teresa questioned with a cocked brow. "Are you sure _Hales_ is clean?"

Haley heart constricted at her words. It was Teresa. She didn't know how she found out about her past and she didn't know why she felt the need to humiliate her in his way but it was Teresa. She was sure of it.

"Get out." Rachel gritted looking over at Haley concerned.

"And did I hear you ragging on Reece about being a slut?" Teresa laughed. "You talking to the wrong cheerleader Gatina. I hear James has been whoring it out since she was fifteen by going to random frat parties. I just can't believe her parents didn't keep an eye on her…I wonder what they think of her now."

Haley felt the tears involuntarily reach her eyes and Peyton's hand quickly made its way to her shoulder. "Hales."

"I can't do this right now." Haley shook her head while moving quickly from her spot and running towards the gym doors. She faintly heard her name being called out but she ignored it, the need to get out of the school suffocating her.

The tears blur her vision but she makes it to Nathan's SUV and leans against the passenger side door, resting her head against the window. She doesn't know how long her sobbing smothers her until she feels a pair of strong arms around her.

"Baby." Nathan whispers into her hair. "Shhh." He attempts to calm her down moving their bodies side to side. "I'm here, it's okay."

"It's too much Nathan." Haley sobbed. "I can't do this. I can't be here."

"Hales." Nathan pulled her away from him slightly and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "What did Teresa say to you?"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head calming down slightly.

"Yes, it does." Nathan insisted incredulously. "Tell me what she said Haley."

"Can you just take me home?" She questioned moving away from him slightly.

"Hales…"

"Nate, please. Just take me home."

He looked at her for a moment before nodding and opening the passenger side door. "Come on."

* * *

"I don't know man." Travis laughed. "Lindsey's been talking about this job opportunity in London." He held his cell phone up to his ear with his shoulder and continued to tinker on the car in front of him.

"That's awesome man." Clay complimented. "Is she going for it?"

"I don't know." Travis responded. "I think she's scared about what's gonna happen to us if she goes."

"So go with her." Clay suggested.

"Yeah, let me just drag Haley across the Atlantic Ocean away from her friends for her senior year of high school." Travis rolled his eyes.

"Forgot about that little detail." Clay chuckled.

"I guess we'll just see where it goes." Travis commented. He looked up when he heard someone step into the garage and was instantly met with the sight of Nathan putting his backpack down by the entrance. "Look man, I'll call you back later."

"It's all good, I gotta go wine and dine Derek Jeter."

"I hate you." Travis laughed.

"Later, man. Tell Hales I say hi." Clay chuckled.

"Later." Travis closed his phone and nodded at Nathan. "Wanna help me with this car? The transmission is shot."

"Sure." Nathan walked over to the car and leaned down to take a look at the damage.

"Just grab a wrench and help me get these bolts off." Travis commented gesturing to the tools behind him.

"So what's up? I never asked, how did that talk with Keith and Karen go?"

"Good." Nathan nodded. "I'm staying with them for now. And thanks for giving me more hours man…I don't really know how this whole emancipation thing is going to go but you're really helping me out."

"It's okay." Travis waved off. He wasn't too fond of Nathan in the beginning but after seeing the raven-haired boy with his sister a few times he knew he could trust him. "Just know, that if you do end up getting emancipated Haley's never going over to your place."

Nathan laughed. "Noted."

"Speaking of." Travis cleared his throat. "Do you know what's going on with Hales? When I came home from work last night she just seemed…I don't know…out of it. You guys left for school this morning before I had a chance to ask her about it."

Nathan took in a deep breath; he had assumed that Haley hadn't filled her brother in on her situation. Nathan liked Travis and the older James was just starting to warm up to him but Nathan didn't know if it was his place to tell Travis.

"There's just some stuff going on at school." Nathan replied vaguely.

"Anything I should know about?" Travis questioned.

"I don't really know if it's my place man."

"Nathan, if something is wrong with Haley I need to know." Travis looked up from the car and looked at the younger boy. "Seriously."

"Travis, I'm in a really awkward position here." Nathan replied helplessly.

"Look, there are things about Haley that you don't know. I just don't want her to get to a point that I've feel like she's moved past."

"Haley's told me about everything that's happened in LA." Nathan responded softly.

"Everything?" Travis questioned surprised.

Nathan nodded silently. "Look, I know how much you care about Haley. I get it. But I care about her too…" He hesitated before speaking again. "I love her and I'm going to make sure that she's okay. So until she decides to tell you about what's going on just know that she's not alone right now."

Travis chuckled and shook his head. "You love her?"

"I do." Nathan nodded.

Travis silently worked under the hood of the car before turning and grabbing a break belt off of the workbench. "Come on Scott, this transmission is a hopeless case. I'll teach you how to install this belt."


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my gosh guys. It has been forever. I really do apologize, but life always seems to get in the way. I do want to finish this story though, so I hope some of you are still interested. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"No peeking!" Nathan chided while leading Haley along the trail.

"Nathan your hands are clamping down my eyes, how in the world am I going to peek?" Haley asked with a small chuckle.

"I know you James, you can be crafty when you want to be." He smiled bringing her closer to their destination.

"Nathan, come on…I feel like my eyes have been closed forever." She whined.

"Okay, okay." He brought her to a stop and carefully lifted his hands from her face. "Take a look."

Haley looked around and saw the secluded spot Nathan had brought her to earlier in the week when they had decided to skip school only this time he had a blanket laid out with a bouquet of purple flowers in the middle. "Oh, Nathan."

"This place is special for us." He shrugged while bringing her over to the blanket and tugging on her hand so that she sat in-between his legs, facing him.

She smiled and nodded. This is where they told each other that they loved one another for the first time. It would always be special to her.

"Besides," He smiled. "It's just you and me up here, Hales. It's like our own little hideout."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes. "After the week I've had, that sounds perfect."

He smiled at her sadly and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She shrugged.

The past week had not been easy for the young blonde. People had toned down the looks but she had a feeling her friends had more to do with it than people's interest in her life dying down. Just because they didn't stare at her didn't mean Haley didn't hear the whispers.

"It's been a long week."

"Did you talk to Travis?" Nathan questioned.

"No." Haley shook her head.

"Hales…"

"Nathan." She interrupted. "I just can't tell him okay. Travis took that incident really hard…when we moved away from LA I think he started to let go of his guilt and I know that bringing it up will just upset him again. I finally feel like he's moved passed it."

"He's worried about you." Nathan commented.

"Oh yes." Haley laughed amused. "I forgot, you two are best buds now."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for talking to him though." She laughed and shook her head. "I know that if you hadn't he'd probably still be harassing me to tell him what's wrong."

"Of course." Nathan nodded. "Anyone say anything to you today?" He questioned tentatively.

"Not to my face." She scoffed.

"I'm going to find out who did this, Hales."

Haley stayed silent and looked away from Nathan and out towards the view that displayed all of Tree Hill. She was pretty sure it was Teresa. In fact, she was positive. But she had no proof. And until then she just wanted to keep her suspicions to herself. Besides, outing Teresa wouldn't make all of this go away. People would still talk, whisper, and stare. That information about her was out there and there was no way she could escape it.

She shrugged and looked at him once more. "I'm just glad the week is over."

"Travis gave me the weekend off." He smiled.

"How are things at Karen and Keith's?" Haley questioned concerned.

"Good." He chuckled. "It's weird actually having two people that care about you around all the time."

Haley looked at him sadly and nodded. "Have you heard from your Dad?"

"I think the question should be when haven't I heard from my Dad?"

"That bad?" Haley questioned concerned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my Uncle Keith has it ten times worse."

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"It's not your fault." He repeated her words from earlier. "Besides, it's only because of you that I'm even able to say that I got away from my Dad in the first place."

"I will say though." He chuckled unamused. "Whitey's gonna have to deal with him when he realizes that I'm not playing in tonight's game."

"You think your Dad will be there?"

"If Dan Scott _isn't _there tonight, hell will have frozen over." Nathan rolled his eyes.

She scooted closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"I'm proud of you." Haley smiled shyly. "You're not letting your Dad get to you…you're living life on your own terms."

He smiled at her and shook his head. She had no idea that she was the sole reason for the change in him. She made him better.

"Rachel is having a party tonight after the game." Nathan commented.

"I figured." Haley nodded slowly. "You have to make an appearance?"

"It doesn't matter." Nathan shook his head. "I want to be with you."

Haley stared at him and sighed. "Why don't we go?"

"…Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No matter what people are going to talk, Nathan. I need to show them that they aren't going to force me into hiding." She shrugged helplessly. "At least this way we'll have home court advantage and booze."

"I love it when you talk basketball." He laughed.

"Shut up." She shoved his shoulder playfully. "Besides, we'll have a codeword for if either of us wants to leave."

"And what should this codeword be?"

"Caw." She nodded curtly.

"Caw?" He laughed.

"Yes, caw. Like a raven."

He shook his head and moved closer to her placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Caw it is."

* * *

"Hales!" Lucas called out running towards the blonde.

"Hey Luke." She smiled holding her gym bag tightly around her shoulder. "Ready for the big game?"

Lucas shrugged. "A lot of the slack has been put on me since Nathan's not playing so I'm currently shitting myself."

Haley laughed loudly. "You'll do fine."

"So Nate tells me you guys are going to Rachel's after the game?" He questioned.

"Yup."

"Just know I have your back." He nodded.

"Thanks Luke." She rolled her eyes somewhat mockingly.

"Hey! I just want to make sure you're okay. You are my bestest friend after all."

She smiled at him softly and nodded. "Thanks Luke." She replied more genuinely this time. "Do you think I shouldn't go?"

"…It's on you Hales." Lucas shrugged while bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I just don't want you to put yourself in a situation that you'll regret."

"Hopefully everyone will be too drunk to even notice I'm there." Haley laughed nervously.

Lucas nodded. "I should get going."

"You'll do great." She encouraged.

"Thanks buddy."

* * *

Haley sighed heavily and looked down at the watch fastened tightly around her wrist. Mostly everyone had left for Rachel's but Nathan hadn't come out of the locker room yet. She saw Dan in the stands during the game but she didn't think that the man would corner Nathan so soon after.

"You're Haley James, right?"

Haley looked up and came face to face with a tall brunette boy who she recognized from the basketball team.

"Yup." Haley nodded curtly silently hoping Nathan would come out soon. Aside from her friends the popular crowd hadn't been so kind to her the previous weeks and she wasn't expecting this encounter to be any different.

"I'm Vegas." He smirked at her.

"Vegas?" Haley chuckled. He seemed harmless enough.

"I had no say in it." He held up his hands in defense.

Haley nodded awkwardly. The boy seemed nice enough but she was still wary of others. Everyone at school seemed to have formed their opinions of her and none of them were nice.

"Nathan's still inside." He offered. "I saw him talking to Whitey."

"Thanks." Haley smiled.

"Am I going to be seeing you at Rachel's?" Vegas questioned forwardly.

Haley looked at him confused for a moment before nodding. "Me and Nathan planned on it."

"Great." He nodded. "Catch you later."

"Later." She replied confused at the encounter. Moments later she heard the gym door slam shut and a heated Nathan walk right past her.

"Hey!" She called out.

He turned and his features seemed to soften for a moment. "I thought you would've left with Peyton and Rachel."

"I wanted to wait for you." She responded quietly, making her way over to him cautiously.

He sighed softly and met her halfway. "Sorry."

"I'm guessing you talked to Dan."

At the sound of his fathers name Haley saw his face harden immediately.

"That stupid son of a-"

Haley interrupted him by placing both of her hands on either side of his face. "Hey, don't think about him, it's just you and me, okay?"

He nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. "Thanks, baby."

"We don't have to go to Rachel's. We can just hang out at my house…I'm pretty sure Travis is spending the night at Lindsey's."

He smiled and her and cocked his head to the side. "No, let's go. Besides I could use a drink."

Haley laughed and nodded. "Hey, you know Vegas right?" She clung to his arm softly and followed him towards the parking lot where his car was.

"Yeah, he plays on the team with me." Nathan nodded. "Why?"

"He came up to me after the game."

"Did he say something to you?" Nathan asked protectively.

"No." Haley shook her head vigorously knowing how Nathan has become these past couple of weeks. "He was actually pretty nice." She scoffed.

"See, babe. People are starting to forget about it already."

"Wishful thinking." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"WHAT'S UP PARTY PEOPLE?"

Haley chuckled as a drunken Tim stumbled up to her and Nathan handing them both a red cup filled to the brim of a red substance, which she assumed contained alcohol.

"Hey Tim." Nathan chuckled grabbing Haley's hand and leading her towards the living room where Tim said the rest of the gang was.

Haley breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized everyone was far to drunk and busy hooking up to even give her a second glance. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea.

"Haleyyy!"

Haley jumped slightly when she felt someone sling their arm over her shoulder. She looked to her side and chucked at the clearly wasted Rachel.

"What's up red?"

"I am so glad you came, Hales!" Rachel smiled while shoving the contents of a red solo cup down her throat.

Haley chuckled loudly and looked over at Nathan who was rolling his eyes. "Me too Rach."

"And don't worry!" She yelled in a drunken voice. "There is no way I invited that two faced bitch Teresa!"

Haley looked around embarrassingly, self conscious of Rachel's loud tone. "Thanks?"

"Oh!" Rachel turned her head quickly towards the other side of the room. "If you'll excuse me I see a hottie that needs some attending to."

Haley chuckled and held onto Nathan's hand as he led her closer into the living room to where Lucas, Skills and Peyton were.

"Hey guys." Lucas nodded to the approaching pair.

"Hey." Nathan reached out to bump his fist with Skills extended one. "Good game, bro."

"Not the same without you." Skills commented.

"I'll be back before you know it." Nathan smiled.

Lucas moved forward pulling Haley into an embrace. "How you doing buddy?"

Haley chuckled and pulled away from the blonde slightly. "I'm good, thanks Luke." As much as she acted annoyed at Lucas' overprotective tone she loved that her best friend could read her. She was nervous coming to the party, but Lucas' presence always made her feel better. She looked to her side and saw Nathan laughing at something Peyton had just said.

Lucas wasn't the only one that made her feel safe.

Despite the hell she had been going through she was extremely lucky to have her friends and boyfriend. If it weren't for them Haley was sure she'd have booked it back to LA by now.

"Have you talked to Brooke lately?" Lucas questioned.

"No." Haley sighed. "I didn't want her to think that something was wrong, and if I talked to her one the phone she would've figured it out instantly."

"No offence Hales, but you not calling her…has her thinking that something is wrong." Lucas offered hesitantly.

"I'll talk to her." Haley nodded.

"She just misses you." Lucas commented.

"I see you two are still hitting it off." Haley laughed.

"I like Brooke…more than I've ever liked anyone. The long distance is hard but we're trying not to put too much pressure on it."

"I'm glad." Haley smiled. "For the both of you."

"Well, I see some shorties that need rescuing from the Timster." Skills commented from his spot next to Peyton.

Peyton laughed loudly and nodded. "Don't hate the player, hate the game?" She commented knowing full well that Skills was about to cockblock Tim.

"You know it girl." He laughed walking away from the group of friends.

"So what do you say Hales?" Peyton questioned moving next to the amused blonde and looping their arms together. "You think we can beat these losers in a game of beer pong?"

Nathan laughed loudly. "You two, beat us?"

"What's so funny about that?" Haley challenge.

"Nothing." Lucas shrugged. "It's cute."

Peyton scoffed. "Careful, the more douchey you act now the more embarrassing it is when you lose to two girls."

Nathan laughed and bumped his shoulder into Lucas. "Let's put your money where your mouth is Peyt."

"Winner gets 50 bucks." Lucas nodded.

"Lead the way." Peyton motioned towards the kitchen.

Haley laughed and looked towards Peyton once the boys had left in search of the pong table.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Peyton laughed.

* * *

"YES!" Haley laughed at the defeated look on her boyfriend and best friends faces as she raised her hand up to meet Peyton's.

"What did you guys say about us beating you being cute?" Peyton laughed amused.

"Whatever." Lucas scoffed.

"Beginners luck." Nathan dismissed.

"Don't be a sore loser, babe. It's not attractive." Haley smiled widely at her boyfriend.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Nathan questioned moving from his side of the table and towards his girlfriend.

"Hilarious." She replied with a smirk.

"I'll give you hilarious." He grinned with a cocked brow while moving his hands towards Haley's waist and giving her a tickle.

"Nathan, stop!" She laughed and tried to squirm her way out of his embrace.

"Oh God." Lucas rolled his eyes. "They're getting gross."

Peyton laughed nodded towards the living room. "I'm gonna go find Jake, you in?"

"Yeah," Lucas sighed. "Beats sitting here and watching these two suck face."

"I heard that Pucas!" Haley yelled out in between laughs.

Nathan's fingers stops moving against her waist and he rested his palms on her bare skin between her shirt and jeans instead. "He doesn't have a bad idea." He whispered into her neck.

She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Travis is home but maybe you can put some ninja moves to use and sneak up to my room."

"And just what would we do in your room Haley James?" He whispered into her ear.

Haley had to suppress the groan she felt sitting in her throat, from his hot breath on her skin. "I was planning on kissing you for a few hours."

"Mmm." Nathan smiled. "I like that plan."

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom first." Haley smiled slightly while pulling way from the blue-eyed boy.

"I'll find Luke, tell him we're heading out." Nathan nodded.

"Okay." Haley smiled and turned to leave in search of a bathroom but Nathan's hand halted her movements.

"You glad we came?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I think the fact that we didn't have to use the codeword is very telling." Haley smiled. She was glad that they came. For a few hours she felt like everything was back to normal. And it helped that everyone was too drunk to notice her.

Nathan chuckled. "Meet you by the front door?"

"Yeah, I'll kiss ya later." She smirked at him and weaved her way through the throngs of drunken teenagers.

* * *

"Ugh, you're kidding me." Haley mumbled to herself once she came face to face with the long line for the bathroom. She looked around at all of her drunken peers standing in line laughing and she was sure that none of them actually had to pee as badly as she did in that moment.

Deciding that Rachel's huge house had to have more than one bathroom Haley went back downstairs in search of a bathroom without a line. Immediately she remembered passing a bathroom located off to the side of the kitchen. Haley smiled victoriously when she made her way to the closed off area of the house and saw only one other person waiting outside of the bathroom door.

She went to go stand behind the person when she realized that he looked familiar. "Vegas?"

The boy turned to Haley and smirked widely. "Hales! You came!"

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I'm about to head out though. Is anyone in there?" She questioned motioning towards the closed bathroom door.

"You not having a good time?" He questioned, seemingly ignoring her previous question.

"No, it's not that." Haley smiled politely. There was something about the way Vegas was looking at her that was making her feel uncomfortable.

"I could show you a good time." He smirked getting closer to her.

"W-what?" She stammered feeling claustrophobic all of the sudden.

"Come on, Hales." He smiled moving towards her and cornering her so that she was trapped between the wall and his body, her access to the small exit blocked off.

"Vegas, I'm with Nathan." She stated confidently hoping that the boys overzealousness would fade once he was reminded of her boyfriend.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing." He laughed drawing his face closer to hers.

Haley let out a whimper and opened her mouth to scream for help when she felt Vegas' hand clamp down over her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that." He shook his head menacingly.

"Come on Haley." He laughed. "I've heard the stories about you, how you were whoring it out in LA…what is this innocent act you're trying to pull here?"

Haley cried at his words and she wanted to die. Immediately she was transported back to that frat house. "Don't." She tried to say though his hand muffled her word.

"Don't be a tease, Hales." Vegas smiled. "Just be the slut that we both know you are."

He removed his hand from her mouth and fasted his lips to hers. She tried to fight back. In that moment she felt like that same 15-year-old girl. Weak and defenseless.

Haley shook her head to move away from him. This wasn't happening again. She wasn't letting it.

"HELP! NATHAN! HELP ME!" She screamed out. She wasn't sure if anyone could hear her over the loud music but she had to try.

"You little-"

Haley gasped when she saw Vegas' body fly away from her and onto the floor.

"You son of a bitch!"

Haley saw Nathan's body immediately fly on top of Vegas'; his hand repeatedly hitting the boys face.

"Nathan!" Haley cried.

When he didn't stop Haley started hyperventilating. "Nathan, stop!"

There was so much blood. She couldn't deal with it.

She felt someone bring her into an embrace and she recognized Peyton's curly blonde hair. She looked to the ground where Nathan and Vegas were and saw Lucas pull his cousin off of the boy who was moaning in pain.

"Nathan, that's enough." Lucas spoke sternly holding back his younger cousin.

"That asshole-"

"I know." Lucas cut him off. "I want to kill him too, but if we actually kill him we'll go to jail."

"Let me go Lucas, I'm going to kill that loser." Nathan tried his best to break away from Lucas' arms.

"Nathan." Haley spoke up, moving away from Peyton and towards her boyfriend.

Nathan's movements halted at the sound of her voice.

"Stop." She pleaded.

"Haley, I'm not going to let this-"

"-I need you." She cried.


End file.
